All's Fair In Love
by gardy77
Summary: New Chapter! All's Fair,2012 begins with a brand new story arc. Clark and Lois are now together. She must adjust to her new life as the soon to be wife of Clark Kent. Introducing some new and some familiar DC Comics characters, newest title: Superman:Rough Justice, part 2.
1. Chapter 1: All's Fair in Love

**Beyond Smallville: All's Fair in Love...**

This is a mostly lighthearted fan fic for CLois fans. It's not really a part of my Beyond Smallville series, but I thought after my dark fics "Time Shards 2: Rise of the Arcanah", and "Edge of Darkness", I should lighten it up a bit.

PG - _Romantic Comedy_

Guests: Martha Kent, Lana Lang, Kara, and the mystery girl.

**All's Fair in Love**... _part 1_

Scene: Kent Farmhouse: 2009  
Inspired by the episode "Identity"

Lois Lane had curled up next to Clark on the warm, comfortable couch within the family den. She'd fallen asleep watching the late news with him. She was particularly interested in the red and blue blur story that had aired. Late breaking news, they called it.

Jimmy Olsen, of all people, had snapped the alleged red and blue blur photograph. To lend credence to the story, that night, the blur had saved Jimmy from a mugger. Oliver Queen, doing a favor for Clark, had been disguised as the urban superhero, tacky cape and all.

Clark had saved Lois from a speeding car earlier in the day in front of Jimmy, enabling him to snap the picture. He chastised himself for being sloppy, but what else was Clark to do? Lois hadn't been paying attention, after confronting a mugger she'd fallen backwards into the street.

The blur, Clark, had appeared in the photo with one hand on Lois. Jimmy and Lois had spent all day trying to improve the photo resolution, and fortunately for Clark, they'd had no luck. He was tempted to simply melt Jimmy's photograph with his heat vision, but had experienced a change of heart.

Clark was growing weary of the whole 'hidden secret' issue. Destroying Jimmy's evidence had appealed to him, and would've been exceedingly simple to accomplish. By allowing the photo to make the front page of the Daily Planet, Clark had invented his new identity.

The red and blue blur was born. Lois had told Clark straight up that she wouldn't rest until she'd discovered the true nature of the heroic red and blue blur. He'd had no reason to doubt her resolve. The only hope Clark held onto now was to distract Lois any way he can from the subject, any way!

One avenue was to keep in Lois's face as much as possible. This would try Clark's patience on a daily basis. He'd offered the eager young journalist a room in his parent's house. Amazingly, she'd taken him up on it.

Shelby / Krypto began barking excitedly as the kitchen door opened. Clark awakened, startled by the specter of Lois draped across his chest, snoozing happily. In the doorway stood Senator Martha Kent! She'd returned from Washington D.C., baggage in hand.  
"Mom?" The young alien superhero wondered if he was still dreaming. Reflexively, Clark x-rayed his mother to make sure that she wasn't another trick of Brainiac. Lois's big brown eyes fluttered open. "Martha?" She croaked, casting Clark a puzzled glance, as she pushed up off of Clark's chest.

Now that they were both over twenty-one, Martha hadn't questioned Lois and Clark's living arrangements. In fact, Martha was glad that they were both getting along. Lois had saved Martha's life, and she'd returned the favor, over the last three years.

Lois had been living with Clark for over a month now. She eagerly stockpiled pieces of her salary from the Planet, in hopes of getting her own condo in Metropolis near work. Clark had just begun working at the Daily Planet at Lois's suggestion. Martha, of course, had kept tabs on them.

"Uh…morning, Smallville." Lois said sheepishly as she sat up, stretching leisurely. Clark smirked. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Like the proverbial baby." Lois responded.

"It must have been all this fresh country air, livestock related aromas not included." She quipped. Clark got up and helped his mother with the luggage, as Lois stood nearby, wiping the night's sleep from her eyes. She quickly checked to make sure that she was fully dressed. No problem! She mused.

"Mom, why didn't you call? We'd have come to pick you up from Metropolis International." Clark asked as he began toting the suitcases towards the stairs. "I didn't want to bother you. It was the redeye flight after all. I just took a cab, putting our tax dollars back into the economy." She gibed.

Lois greeted Martha with a hug. "How are you? By the way, congratulations on landing the job at the Daily Planet, you too, Clark." Lois grinned. "Thanks, Mrs. K. Can't complain too much." She added. "Clark's been keeping me out of trouble for the most part." She quipped. "Like a mother hen…"

Martha cast her a sly grin. "So, are you two…?" She let the question hang in the air purposely to get a reaction out of Clark, who immediately flushed. "Uh…me and Clark? Not really." Lois sounded disappointed, shocking Clark. "No!" He added emphatically. Lois winced.

"Relax, Smallville. Our little domestic partnership will end soon. I'm just watching my pennies until I can get a place in Metropolis." Lois rambled. "There's nothing wrong with your spread, I just thought it would be nice to live somewhere without cows in it. The commute's a nightmare."

"At least Clark and I have been carpooling. That cuts our travel expenses in half, especially at these current gas prices." Martha glanced around warily. "Where's my lovely niece these days?" She asked. "Kara flies in and out a lot." Clark quipped. "I can't keep track of her."

Martha cast him a knowing smile. "Yeah, teenagers! What're you gonna do?" Lois put in as she absently put on a fresh pot of coffee. "I figure since she hasn't called us for bail money, she's doing all right." Lois muttered, suddenly realizing her faux pas. "Oh sorry…you know how I am before I have my first cup of java." Martha dismissed her comments with a wave.

Clark zipped the luggage upstairs and returned, startling Lois, who'd briefly closed her eyes. He quickly hovered around her, gathering the coffee mugs and tossing out the leftover pizza from last night. "Hey, Clark, how come you don't smell ratty in the morning like other guys?" She grumbled.

"Because I took a shower late last night." He defended, making Martha smirk. "You did?" Lois was stunned. "Why didn't you just shuffle me off to bed, instead of letting me drape myself over you like a blanket?" Clark really didn't think his comments through. "You looked so peaceful, snoozing away, that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Aww! That's sweet! Isn't he sweet?" Lois gushed as she poured Martha a cup of coffee. "Do you know that he always puts the toilet seat down?" She added, specifically to irritate Clark. "That's my boy!" Martha quipped as Clark reddened. "Geez Clark, what are you, a space alien?" Lois teased.

Martha and Clark exchanged surprised glances. "I mean your house is spotless, the clothes are clean and folded, and the dishes are always put away." Lois continued to ride him. "It's like, unreal. You're totally the opposite of every other guy on the planet." She took a lengthy sip of coffee.

"I guess I just have too much time on my hands." Clark commented dryly. "Plus, when Kara is here, she helps out." Martha took a seat opposite Lois at the kitchen table as Clark fed Shelby/Krypto.  
Clark was getting used to having Lois around. It had been weird so far, after Lana, and then Laura Lake, but in his mind, things were starting to settle down in his life.

"So what brings you back home, Mom? Just need some down time?" Clark asked pleasantly. "Yes, definitely, son. That, and the fact that the annual Smallville Harvest Fair begins this week." Martha replied. "You mean to tell me that you gave up cocktail parties with the Washington D.C. insiders, movers and shakers, and political wanna bees to come back for a festival in Podunk?" Lois scoffed.

"That's exactly it, Lois." Martha smiled broadly. "Good for you!" Lois gave her a mock cheer. "After all that hot air in D.C. the fresh, cool air of Smallville has a certain appeal." Martha smirked as Clark laughed. "Really, that's great, Martha." Lois sucked up. "I'm glad you stay in touch with your roots."

"It ought to go a long way towards showing the voters that you care about Middle America." Lois added as she poured everyone a second cup of coffee. "That's the point, I guess." Martha sighed tiredly. "It's no secret that the country's in a major mess. The recession, horrible gas prices, job losses, frankly kids, it's a nightmare."

"Every Pol on the Hill was hightailing it home to get back in touch with the common people. At least that was the official Party Line." Martha had become more jaded over time. "For me, personally, I missed you guys and my darling niece. If I can do both, spend quality time here, and do some good work at the same time, it's to my benefit. It's a struggle though. We all fight battles in our own way."

Martha explicitly looked at Clark, who nodded. "Dad always loved the Harvest Fair." He added, as everyone took a moment of silence to remember Jonathan Kent. "Damn it, Clark!" Lois slammed her fist into her hand. "We're going to have a great Harvest Fair in Jonathan's honor!"

Martha's eyes widened. "Lois, what do you know about county fairs?" Clark asked with a wry grin. "Hey, don't knock it, Smallville. I can party with the best of them!" She responded excitedly. "We'll have to get organized. What do we have to do, show cows? Bake pies? Parade our hogs?" Lois rambled eagerly as the second cup of coffee kicked in.

"Uh, Lois, we don't have any hogs." Clark deadpanned. "Chickens! We have to display the chickens, right?" Lois guessed, making Martha chuckle. "Actually, all we have to do is display our wares, and price them accordingly. It's more of a local business promotion than anything."  
"Hey, I'll display my wares…" Lois began before she realized how that sounded. "That will get everyone interested!" Clark laughed heartily as Martha cracked up. "Yeah, or get you arrested." She threw in, as Lois reddened. "The Best of Whitesnake Collection, Def Leppard, and Bon Jovi CDs hardly qualify as wares, Lois." Clark quipped as Lois folded her arms.

"Mock me now, Smallville, but I can kick my heels up with the best of them. Yee Haw!" She did a few quick line-dancing steps to illustrate her point. Clark shook his head, and snickered. "Lois, you are one of a kind!" He praised, as she did a nice low spin move. "Don't you ever forget it!"

"Lois, I applaud your enthusiasm, but I don't see how…" Martha began before Clark interrupted. "Mom, she could run the Talon's coffee booth." He suggested. "The Talon? Doesn't that put me in league with the Prince of Darkness, meaning Lex?" Lois asked with concern.

"Kind of." Clark said. "But the fact remains that the Talon is an integral part of the local business community." Martha nodded, adding: "Clark's right, honey. Despite Lex, people count on the Talon for jobs, and more importantly, making business connections."

"Besides, Kara's going to defend her Miss Creamed Corn title!" Clark joked. "It'll be fun." After all they'd been through, Lois had to admit that she and Clark could use a break.

**All's Fair in Love...**

Chapter 2

Lois and Clark walked out onto the wraparound porch extending from the Kent family home. "I can't believe that you'd let Kara be exploited like that." She argued. Clark shrugged. "She's over eighteen and besides, Ross Creamed Corn will contribute a good amount of the proceeds from their local sales toward educational scholarships."

"Are you going to stop her?" Clark playfully asked Lois. "No, I s'pose not. It's just that Kara's like my absentee little sister." She stood with her hands on her shapely hips. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that, Lois. I told her how much you loved Lucy despite your differences with her." Clark smoothed things over. "I hate it that you know me like that." Lois complained. "It's a gift." Clark joked.

"Don't worry, you and I will be there to watch over her." Clark assured her. "True." Lois agreed. If anyone got smart with Kara, she'd probably break him in half, Clark mused silently. I'd be more afraid for the general male population's safety.

"What're you going to be doing for the Fair, Clark?" Lois wondered aloud. "I usually do a lot of the setting up. You know, building booths, erecting attractions, transporting display merchandise, and some clean up." Clark answered. "The county saves money by having local residents volunteer to help."

"That's cool!" Lois agreed. "There's nothing wrong with a good hard day's work." Her eyes sparkled as she mentally pictured a shirtless, hot and sweaty Clark Kent swinging a hammer. "What?" Clark asked, as he noticed her engaging look at him. "Nothing." Lois smirked as Martha came by.

Mrs. Kent had overheard their conversation in passing, and knew exactly what Lois was thinking about. She began to approve more and more of Lois as a possible girlfriend for her lonely, alien son. She recalled many a time when Lois put her life on the line for she and the late Jonathan Kent.

"When does this grand circus begin?" Lois inquired as she flushed. "The fairgrounds are clear, so the residents will begin assembling everything tomorrow." Martha informed them. "I'll get the appropriate response from Lex regarding a Talon Coffee House promotion booth."

"Thanks, Mom." Clark sounded relieved. "Yes, thanks Martha." Lois added, "I can't deal with the bald wonder anymore. What a major loser!" Clark stopped their trek across the front lawn. "I wonder if Perry White would want the Daily Planet to have a presence at the Fair." He brainstormed.

"I suppose the Smallville Ledger wouldn't mind, in the spirit of competition, of course. We can set up subscriber booths at opposite ends of the main thoroughfare." Lois agreed. "I'll talk to Perry." The star reporter finished her coffee, and headed over to her car. "I'm going in to the office for some follow up. See you later, Clark? Martha?" Lois waved as she opened the car door and got in.

Martha and Clark walked along the well-worn path past the corrals to the henhouse. "How's it really going, son?" She asked immediately after Lois left. "It's been tough, Mom. After dad died, I thought things couldn't get any worse, but they did. Lex, Lana, and even Chloe and I have had major problems. Brainiac was a nightmare to say the least. We still battle meteor freaks occasionally."

"How's Kara been adjusting?" Martha inquired. "Poor Kara was lost in the Phantom Zone, and Lois and I had to go in and get her." He replied. "You and Lois?" Martha's eyes widened. "Did you tell her your secret?" Clark shook his head. "Almost. She's getting closer to finding out on her own."

Clark explained about the stray phantom, Faora, Zod's wife. "Poor Lois!" Martha nodded in disbelief. "Since she's been back, Kara's been fine." Clark continued.

"Kara believes that more of our people are alive and nearby." Clark added. "Though she has no proof, she thought that some of the other Phantom Zone prisoners spoke of an experimental science project to miniaturize the residents of Kandor." Martha gasped. "My word! I hope that they're the good people of Krypton, Kandor or Argo."

Clark agreed. "Actually, I don't know how I would've made it through all this without Chloe and Lois. They've really helped." He admitted. "Well, son, we have to keep looking to the future." Martha said as she cracked a smile. "I take it that you're the Amazing Red and Blue Blur."

Clark nodded. "Yes, Lois has been writing about me. Also, Kara and Oliver have been seen over and around Metropolis as well. People don't seem to mind." Martha considered that. "Really? Maybe it's time to bury your secret, and show the people who you really are." She reasoned.

Clark was stunned. Clearly he hadn't expected his mother to say that. "Mom! Dad died defending my secret!" He argued. "No Clark, Jonathan died due to heart failure brought on by stress." Martha pointed out. "He was proud to sacrifice his health for you, and we can't continue to look backward."

"It would be your decision alone, son." She continued. "If you truly want to be out in the world helping people, than you should do so proudly. I know that Jonathan and I did the best we could raising you. We've done our jobs. Maybe it's time for you to do yours." Martha added: "You're destined for far greater things than hanging around our farm."  
Clark considered his mother's words carefully. "You sound like Jor El." He criticized. "I don't approve of Jor El's methods, but the end result is the same." Martha remarked. "Son, I've learned a lot since I've been in Washington. Most of it is bad."

"There are some truly scary things going on in our world today. This economic downturn we're experiencing is affecting a lot of good, hard working people. These people can easily be led astray. Our people need hope. I believe that you are that hope."

"Gee Mom, no pressure there!" Clark grinned. Martha hugged him.

**Chapter 3**

"I insisted on returning to Smallville for the Harvest Fair." Martha went on. "It gives our local residents hope to live a better life. I've found that virtually everyone in Washington has a self-serving hidden agenda. We need someone out there fighting for us every day."

"I'm going to give a speech on Sunday." Martha began. "I pushed everyone I knows' buttons up on the Hill. They wouldn't dare let us down. Frankly, I'm making them put their money where their mouth is. We need to instill family values, the values that your father believed in."

"Sounds like the beginning for a great speech, Mom." Clark walked slowly beside his mother as they continued on towards the south pasture to check on some of the herd. A whirlwind kicked up just behind them, scattering pebbles and leaves across the path, which led to the barn loft.

"Aunt Martha!" Kara Zor El-Kent said. "It's so good to see you!" The exuberant alien teen beauty hugged Martha carefully. "Clark?" She hugged him as well. "Hey cuz, any luck with locating clues to Kandor?" He pressed. "Not so far, Kal. I haven't given up hope yet." Kara said solemnly.

"Where's your better half?" Kara teased Clark. "Funny! Lois is at the Planet." He replied. "Come on Kara, I have so much to tell you." The three of them walked across the lawn back to the farmhouse porch. Martha was happier than she'd been in a long time. It was just like having a family again.

"Cousin Kal, I'm impressed that you finally got off the farm and out into the real world." Kara teased. "I thought that I would have to patrol Metropolis by myself." Clark eyed her suspiciously. "So you have been taking down criminals, Kara. Aren't you afraid to get caught?"

"Not really." The alien beauty replied. "No one around here truly knows who I am, except for Chloe and Oliver." Clark rubbed his square jaw. "Oliver? He's back in Metropolis as well?" Kara nodded. "I have a newsflash for you, Mr. reporter." Kara gibed. "Queen Industries is merging with LuthorCorp. Tess Mercer decided to partner with Oliver, now that Lex is back in the picture."

"Tess and Oliver figure that they can keep Lex in check." Kara continued. "Lex has decided to take what's left of his family fortune and create LexCorp, a subsidiary of LuthorCorp. Oliver has helped me locate the criminals as Green Arrow. He's willing to give me a chance."

Martha cocked her head. "A chance at what?" Kara shrugged. "A chance to join his group of 'gifted' friends. I assume he made that same offer to you, Clark." Clark reddened. "Yes, but I have so many other things to do." Kara put her hands on her curvy hips. "Like what?"  
Martha smiled. Listening to Clark and Kara bicker was just how she'd pictured their little family, within her dreams. Except that Jonathan was still alive. "I thought that you were going to try and track down any possible leads on Kandor?" Clark questioned, as Kara glanced down.

"I will. Lately, the trail's gone cold." Kara admitted. "Were you going to get your old job back at the Talon?" Martha inquired. "No, it's far too limiting. Frankly, I'm still trying to figure out how to fit in." Kara sighed. Martha rubbed her niece's shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Kara. I know you will."

"I'm going to stick with the Daily Planet." Clark contributed. "I think that I can make this work." Kara's big eyes sparkled. "You mean you're going to stick with Lois." She needled as Martha laughed. "She is intense at times." Clark admitted.

_Metropolis Daily Planet_:

Lois knocked on Perry's office door before entering. "Hey boss!" Lois smiled brightly. "How about a promotional opportunity for the Daily Planet?" She began without preamble. "It's good to see you too, Lois, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Perry quipped. Lois took his dig in stride.

She'd gotten used to Perry's off the wall sense of humor, and amazing dedication to duty with running the newsroom. "What did you have in mind, Lois?" The young reporter sat across from Perry, crossing her shapely legs. "I was thinking, actually with Clark's input, that we should set up a promotions booth in Smallville, at the Harvest Fair."

"Smallville? That's a long way from Metropolis Central." Perry brought up. "That's Ledger territory, isn't it?" Lois nodded. "Couldn't we set up a booth near the main thoroughfare, for possible new subscribers?" Perry watched her face carefully. "Promotions cost money, Lo'."

"I know." She agreed. "We'll set it up ourselves. All the paper has to provide is the subscription forms, and maybe a few raffle tickets?" Perry cast her a puzzled glance. "Who's we?" Lois shifted her position. "Clark and I. We'll decorate and set up the booth. Can't you talk one of the powers that be into raffling off some type of graft or another?"

"You and Clark, eh?" He smirked. "Graft? You know that we don't accept gifts, Lois." She sighed. "Of course we don't…officially." Lois hinted. "That being said…" Perry reached into his desk and pulled out an unopened bottle of Port Wine. "You didn't see this here." He instructed her. "No, I didn't." Lois played his game.

"I also didn't see the bottles of White, Burgundy, and Concord wines." Lois snickered. "I didn't see them atop the Assistant Editor's desk, the Foods and Diner Guide's editor's desks, and I especially didn't see the bottles of other assorted spirits in and around Catherine Grant's desk." Perry's eyebrows rose. "I didn't see any of them either, literally."

"Should I gather up all these phantom bottles and put them in a nice basket to raffle off?" Lois asked, tongue in cheek. "Sure, and of course I have no idea what you're referring to." Perry countered playfully. "I'm sure you don't. Thanks, Chief." Lois smiled brightly and began raiding cubicles.

_Back on the Kent farm_:

Martha spent time explaining the political system to Kara, and Clark regaled them with stories of the Red and Blue Blur, Oliver, and the others. Before long, Lois returned. "Hey kiddo! You decided to grace us with your presence!" She needled Kara.

Lois placed a nicely decorated basket on the kitchen counter, with several different wines within it. "The Daily Planet staff…uh…generously donated this collection of treats to raffle off at their promotions booth." She explained as Clark whistled. "I had no idea that they were so generous." He remarked. "Neither do they." Lois's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I have to man the Daily Planet display." Lois began. "I offered our services to Perry for free." Clark's eyebrow rose. "Us?" She nodded. "Yes, us. It was the only way that Perry would agree to it." Lois informed them. "Looks like we'll need more help." Clark said, picking up his cell phone.

"Like whom?" Lois curiously glanced over his broad shoulder. "Like Laura Lake, Tim Servo, Chloe, and Jimmy." He responded. "Isn't Laura a bit young for you, Smallville?" Lois teased. "Nice. I was thinking more along the lines of some friends for Kara." Clark added, nodding towards his cousin.

"Don't you think that Kara can find her own friends?" She asked as the teen alien approached them. "I don't mind." Kara added. "Laura and Tim seemed nice, though a bit odd."

"Chloe could just as well pour the Talon's finest for the thirsty masses." Lois said. "Jimbo can grab some cute photo ops, and maybe snag some incriminating pictures of Washington D.C. insiders." Martha chuckled. "Jimmy would never have enough film for all of them." She quipped cynically.

"Maybe I should give Oliver a buzz, and see if he'd care to contribute something from Queen Industries." Clark suggested. "Uh…I can do without the incredible green bean showing up here." Lois grumbled. "Lois, it's for a good cause…namely the local economy." Clark chastised her.

"All right, I'll deal with it." Lois said solemnly. "Only in the name of patriotism, and doing my share to help the economy." Clark grinned. "Thank you. Your sacrifice is appreciated." He teased her. Kara enjoyed their witty banter, wishing that she had someone like Lois as her own personal friend.

Clark's cell phone rang and Laura Lake was on the line. "Hey Clarkie." Laura taunted. "Is the world about to end? A call from the great Clark Kent is rare indeed." Clark flushed as Lois tried to listen to the conversation without being obvious. "Laura?" Clark began. "How would you like to come to Smallville, and help out? Hello? Laura?"

There was a knock at the front door. Lois answered it. There stood a grinning Laura Lake. The turbo charged teen had sped to Smallville from her hometown of Falcon Claw. "Whoa!" Lois freaked out. "How'd you do that?" Lois gaped. Clark flipped off the phone and sighed with resignation.

Laura hadn't thought to ask Clark if he was alone. "Uh…I was in the neighborhood." She lied convincingly. Lois let the young super hero in. "Mrs. Kent? Good to see you again. Hey, K Girl, what's up?" The pleasant teen exchanged fist bumps with Kara.

**Chapter 4:**

So what's the big emergency Clark?" Laura prodded as Martha offered the metahuman family friend a cold bottle of water. Lois wasn't convinced that Laura was telling the truth about being 'in the neighborhood', as she viewed the gifted teen with skepticism.

"No emergency, Laura. We were just wondering if you and Tim would care to come up to Smallville for the Harvest Fair." Clark explained patiently. Kara sat next to her new, unusual friend. "Oh! I thought that there was a massive crime wave out here in Podunk that you needed my help with." Laura risked a glance at Lois, whom she viewed as a rival for Clark's affection.

Lois cocked her head, and waited for an explanation. "Uh…who wants some cake?" Martha offered, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. "That'd be me." Laura accepted, as Kara helped her aunt distribute the homemade chocolate cake that she'd made earlier in the day.

"Anyway, my mom is planning to give a good political speech at the fair, and besides that, we all wanted to volunteer to help with the setup, sales, and clean up of the fair displays." Clark informed her. "Kara is defending her Miss Creamed Corn title…" Laura snickered, interrupting him.

"What?" Kara was wondering whether she should take offense at Laura's chuckle. "Nothing! I just can't picture K Girl up on stage strutting her stuff." Kara decided that her new friend was just deriding her for fun. "You're just jealous, because I have a title and you don't." Kara sniped playfully. "Pu-lease, if I entered that contest, I'd win." Laura needled the alien beauty.

"Really?" Kara's eyes narrowed. Fearing a super powered catfight, Clark intervened. "You know, Laura, if you put your swimsuit where your mouth is, you could always enter the contest yourself." He instigated in fun. "Are you daring me, Clarkie?" Laura snorted.

Lois took a brief exception to Laura's use of one of her early nicknames for Clark. Kara reddened. "Now listen, the contest is specifically for charity." Martha pointed out sternly. "If you girls are going to fight and argue about the contest, then don't enter it." She relished her role as mother figure, again.

The girls finished the cake, and considered the contest. "What do you say, K Girl? You want to both enter the contest? We have to play fair, though." Laura taunted playfully. "Let's do it!" Kara gave her friend a high five, causing a brief shockwave within the still air of the farmhouse.

"Did you feel that?" Lois asked no one in particular. "Feel what?" Martha and Clark chorused warily. "Nothing. It just seemed like a brief earthquake tremor." Lois said. "I don't expect any earthquakes in Smallville, Lois." Martha said smoothly. "Whatever." Lois said nervously, glancing around.

"Great!" Laura smiled broadly. "I'll give Tim a yell. He'd probably want to come up. I need to get him out of his house more. The boy's glued to his computer system. Which reminds me, Clark, can I see you a second outside?" Clark gulped, unsure of what Laura was up to. He shrugged as Lois and Kara exchanged glances, and Martha shook her head.

Clark followed Laura out into the front yard. "What's up?" He asked worriedly. "You haven't told Lois the truth, yet?" She began without preamble. "Well, no. It just seems like a bad idea at the moment." Clark defended. "You realize that if you continue to stack lie on top of lie again, you'll lose her like you did Lana." Laura was never one to beat around the bush.  
"I'll tell her when I'm ready." Clark said stubbornly. "If at all." Laura folded her arms across her bare mid-section. "What do you mean 'if at all'?" Clark sighed with disdain. "We've learned time and time again that my secret puts people in danger. People that I love, care about…even strangers off the street." Laura considered his dilemma, remembering that it mirrored her own.

"What do you think of a dual identity?" Laura asked point blank. "I'd been considering it." Clark admitted. "I'd have to live half of my life as a lie, while keeping the other half separate." Laura nodded. "I've made up my mind, Clark." She announced. "I'm doing just that. Laura Lake slash Gold Wing is born. Oliver Queen's doing it, Kara could do it…I'm going to make it work."

"Are you sure? I mean you're so young." Clark reasoned. "Newsflash, Clark. I'm eighteen now, and capable of making my own decisions. Besides, I don't really have a choice. I've learned that my condition, the ingestion of Loracite, is irreversible, as far as I know. I intend to use my gifts. Are you going to use yours…Mr. Red and Blue Blur?" She playfully kissed Clark on the cheek.

Clark reddened. "I'll need a nickname." He joked. "We'll work on it." Laura smirked. "I named myself Gold Wing after my father's favorite Harley Davidson motorcycle. It's in honor and remembrance of him and my mother. They used to go riding all the time together."

"You know I love to go fast. Don't think and don't wink, because I'll be gone in a blink. See ya!" Laura zipped back to Falcon Claw to gather Tim and make plans. Clark laughed, shaking his head, and wandered back into the house. "Where's your protégé and admirer?" Lois quipped. "Laura was on her way back home, she'll be back tomorrow with her friend." Clark replied.

Kara sighed happily, knowing that she'd be able to keep her new friends by her side eventually. She still wished that she'd made friends on her own without Clark and Lois's help. Still it was a start…

Chloe phoned next, and talked to Lois for a while. "Yeah Chlo' see if you can talk Jimbo into photo duty at the Harvest Fair. Remember it's for charity and free of charge." Lois explained. "I know he'll do it…but it's just like, you know, we can't live by charity alone." Chloe said somberly.

"I wish Perry would give him some really good photo shoots to do." Lois nodded. "I can talk to Perry, but there's no guarantee that he'll listen as I bend his ear." Lois offered. Later that day, Chloe drove out to the Kent Farm and stopped in for a visit. "Martha! It's been forever!" Chloe hugged Mrs. Kent.

Clark went over the plans for the Harvest Fair that they'd made so far. Tomorrow, he would start assembling the booths. Lois again fantasized about a tan and sweaty Clark Kent. One particular event stood out as bizarre in Chloe's mind after Lois had gone upstairs to freshen up, she scoffed:

"Are you telling me that the two most powerful girls on the planet are entering a contest to see who can be considered most vapid?" Clark frowned. "It's just for charity, Chloe." Martha listened calmly. "I suppose it could be looked at as an exercise in teamwork and good sportsmanship." She rationalized as Clark agreed.

"Isn't that a little like sitting on a keg of gunpowder and playing with matches?" Chloe questioned. "I don't think anything that dramatic will happen." Clark dismissed her concerns.

Back in sleepy little Falcon Claw, Nebraska, Laura and Tim sat comfortably on a swing outside of Laura's Aunt Wanda's ranch house. "The great Clark Kent is finally going to put his extensive abilities to good use?" he questioned.

Laura nodded, frowning. "It's been hard for him to decide. I mean he's not like us, you know. It was a no-brainer for me to become Gold Wing."

"There's a whole world of trouble out there waiting for me to kick its ass!" Laura mustered some bravado. Tim was thrilled that his amazing best friend had decided to use her powers for good. "What do we want to do for this worthy event?" Tim asked.

"I'm entering a beauty contest for promotional money." Tim's eyes lit up. "Relax Tim-ster." She joked. "I know it's not the best use of a young superhero's time. I'm going up against Kara Kent, all in good fun of course." Tim nodded. "A bevy of beauteous babes would certainly raise a good amount of financial interest. I take it the audience places a friendly wager on which vixen is victorious."

"Yes, it's more or less legalized gambling, like a horse race, card game, or even Bingo Night." Laura added. "There are three winners: a Creamed Corn Queen and two ladies of her court. A girl is pronounced the winner by tallying up the votes that she brought in. Each patron votes with a dollar for adults, fifty cents for teens and other underlings."

"Seems fair enough." Tim judged. "If you lose, you won't challenge our fair-haired alien girlfriend to a fight to the death, would you?" Laura laughed. "No. Besides, what if I do win? I'm sure Kara won't mind. I mean she won last year's contest already."

"Shouldn't this be an opportunity for Gold Wing as well?" Tim hinted. "How so? I don't want the fair display to be about me, it's for the local businesses." Laura was puzzled. "True, and your humility is admirable, but we should get the Gold Wing persona out there. Perhaps you could enjoy the same success as the Legendary Red and Blue Blur?" Tim proposed.

"We could try it, I suppose." Laura said cautiously. "What did you have in mind?" Tim rubbed his hands together anxiously, and got up from the swing, pacing rapidly across the porch. "Now, hear me out…don't take my head off!" Tim qualified. Laura's eyes narrowed. "What is squirming around in that super intellect mind of yours, Tim? Why do I think that I'll regret asking?"

"Suppose we have the Gold Wing accessible to the public?" Tim wavered. "How accessible? It's a little early for autograph sessions and book signings." Laura said sarcastically. "I was thinking about…a kissing booth." Tim closed his eyes, fearing that Laura's gaze would melt him.

"Tim! No!" Laura protested loudly. "Why would I want every hick and starry eyed farm boy slobbering all over me?" Tim opened one eye carefully. "It's not that big a deal, my maven of mischief." He argued. "Statistically speaking, the transmission of any infectious disease by casual contact is infinitesimal."

"Great! Now I feel much better!" Laura fumed. "What makes you think that anyone would pay to kiss me, since I can't even find a date for senior prom, and I offered to pay for the bid?" Tim brushed her criticism off.

"You forget that the recently reclusive Laura Lake was never popular in school. Nor was I, of course. Yet the Gold Wing is a woman of mystery. In full costume, partially masked, I guarantee that you'd bring in a ton of money for charity." Tim prodded. "Fine. Let me think about that." Laura sighed.  
"Here's the way I see it, my angel of destruction," Tim continued his sales pitch. "We charge a dollar per kiss for our hormone driven teen boy populace, two dollars per kiss for adults, and five dollars per photo with the Gold Wing. It's a promotion that can't fail."

"All of the money goes to charity, Tim." Laura demanded. "I will bring my entire arsenal of lipstick, and my mouth stays closed." Tim shook her hand. "Agreed. That in itself will be a miracle among miracles." He muttered. "Tim! Enhanced hearing, remember?" Laura berated him, pointing to her ear.

Tim reddened. "My apologies, Mistress of Mayhem." Laura sneered. "I can't believe that you're willing to pimp me out! Tim, you are truly evil. What if nobody shows up? I have to sit there like an idiot? I still have to put Laura Lake in the beauty contest."

"Trust me, there will be a long line across the Fairgrounds to view the mysterious Gold Wing, kisses or not!" Tim exaggerated. "We'll see. I hope that we at least raise some money for charities." Laura reasoned. "What other events occur at this cornfield celebration?" Tim queried.

"There's Karaoke, or should I say Kara-oke?" Laura quipped. "I suppose I can stand an all out assault on my eardrums." Tim commented, adding: "You don't suppose the alien wonder girl can sing?" Laura shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her. She's been adapting to life on Earth quickly."

"Speaking of which, is there to be a talent contest during this antiquated ritual of female exploitation?" Tim inquired. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Clark. There's a swimsuit contest, evening gown walkabout, a brief speech on something we're interested in, and possibly a dance routine." Laura ticked off the contest sections on her thin fingers.

"It sounds reasonably entertaining." Tim remarked. "What subject would you pick for your verbal thesis?" Laura winked. "I'll speak to the evils of having a genius best friend who constantly instigates me to do strange things." Tim put his hand over his heart. "Your words are like daggers…" he dramatically overacted. "Do you see any tears?" Laura sniped playfully.

_Metropolis Bay_:

On a warm early fall day, a young woman lays on a man made beach along Metropolis Bay. She's relaxing on a lawn chair, catching some rays, and reading the latest edition of the Daily Planet. The bikini clad teen smiles broadly as she recalls a time not so long ago.

She glances around the sparsely populated beach, to make sure that no one is watching. The co-ed concentrates on a small hill of sand near her gym bag. The sand begins to swirl and change form. Images of a cow, a pig, and a horse are quickly created, each about six inches high.

A final image swirls into existence. It's of a man about a foot tall. She narrows her eyes focusing on the sandy creations. Through sheer force of will, the images turn to glass, and not just ordinary glass, colorful stained glass. The man's image is red and blue, but has no detail in the face.

Smiling at her creations, the girl smashes the animal images back into glistening, sandy dust She leaves the image of the man alone, and it spins, as she mentally adds detail to it. The image of the man is fully colored and three-dimensional, still faceless but solid.

She adds a pair of white and gold wings to the red and blue creation. Satisfied with her level of control of the elements, she slowly deconstructs the man image, until it returns to the glistening, sandy dust from which it came. She glances around again, confident that no one's seen her.

The young woman returns to her newspaper, and soon spies a small advertisement near the section's end. 'Smallville Harvest Fair Begins Today at Dusk' read the headline. She continues to absorb the details, and decides to return to her old stomping grounds.

The co-ed mentally focuses on her half empty bottle of water. Suddenly, the bottle rises into the air, and she allows it to pour out across her bare midriff, cooling the growing sunburn. The bottle returns to the sand, and disappears within it.

More…


	2. Chapter 2: Night Move

Chapter 5: Night Move

After Lois, Kara, and Martha went to bed, Clark sped out to the fairgrounds and began assembling all of the display booths for the Harvest Fair. The flatbed trucks had been parked and secured nearby. Many local lumber companies and the ubiquitous LuthorCorp had donated supplies and materials.

Clark removed the strapping from the wooden planks, and grabbed a few boxes of nails. He began to quickly assemble the rows upon rows of display booth beneath the moonlit, starry, night sky. It was just after midnight, and his plan was to simply build as much as he could and head back to the couch.

He pounded nail after nail into the boards with the palm of his hand, securing the pieces together and quickly checking his crafting with a level. The booths would be all painted white and brown to begin with, and the townspeople who volunteered could customize each booth later on that morning.

The fair was due to open at dusk, this being a Friday, a good amount of the folk were off of work, or had requested vacation days to help out with the promotional fair. They planned to run the Harvest Fair through late Sunday night, catching the people attending church services in the process.

Many tourists from outlying areas would attend the fair as well, thereby helping the local motel, coffeehouse, and dining business's economies. The tourists would begin arriving about midday.

Even city folk from Metropolis looked forward to getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city, to check out the popular local fair. That was where the real money would come from.

Clark had completed a few dozen booths when his superior hearing picked up the sound of an approaching pickup. He gazed in that direction until the truck came into view. It was only one light colored pickup with a solitary driver.

The pickup turned onto the thoroughfare and slowly passed the recently assembled display booths. Clark zipped away into the shadows to observe.

The pickup stopped near the front of the thoroughfare, where Clark had assembled four booths across from each other. A woman hopped out, turned her truck off, and popped open its tailgate.

She located a wheelbarrow and rolled it to the back of the pickup. The girl struggled, dragging a big bag of something from the flatbed, and slit it open, pouring material into the wheelbarrow.

Clark wanted to assist her, but chose to observe for a bit more time, in case something odd came up. The girl rolled the wheelbarrow to a booth and dumped its contents onto the ground beside it, subsequently repeating the procedure. Clark sped in closer for a better look.

His intention was to contact the girl without startling her. He picked up a hammer and some nails to provide a cover for his being out there, allegedly alone in the middle of the night. Clark began to approach her slowly. The girl rolled the wheelbarrow back to where she'd gotten it.

She secured her pickup, and returned to the pile near the booth. The girl stretched her arms out wide, and rotated them. Clark's eyes widened, as the material began to swirl up from the pile in fist sized amounts, hanging before her in the air. He stopped a good distance from her.  
The girl clenched her fists, and the material began to coalesce. Clark's mouth opened. A meteor freak? He silently mused. The material began to change from a powdery form into a solid! It separated into two circulating pieces, burst briefly into flame, and solidified.

A few seconds later, two rotating solid objects still hung in midair, the flames went out, and the objects picked up a glossy shine and the moonlight glistened off of them. Clark tried to identify the shapes…coffee mugs? He guessed. The mugs flew under their own power onto a shelf within the booth.

Clark had to find out what was going on before she'd started her bizarre ritual again. "Hi there!" He said loudly from a short distance. "Up a little early for the fair, aren't you?" Clark walked towards her slowly, carrying the hammer and nails, and leveler.

The girl whirled to face him, striking a defensive posture. "Don't worry. I'm out here working as well…I get more done…" He began lamely.

Clark identified the material as sand, and then glanced at the girl's face. "Clark? Clark Kent?" She began warily. "Yes…how…?" Clark was within a few feet of her. "Maddie! Maddie Van Horn?" he asked, in shock. The teen was a few years older than he'd remembered.

"Yes, its me." Maddie smiled nervously. "Now its Maddie Jameson. I had my name legally changed when I turned eighteen. I wanted to keep my father's shame buried in my past. My grandmother approved, and signed over my father's limited estate to me." The young woman rambled.

"I'd give you a hug…" Maddie said cheerfully. "Oh yeah! Sorry!" Clark put his items on the booth's counter, and Maddie quickly hugged him. "How are you doing? I assume that you're the Red and Blue Blur?" Maddie always was pretty smart. She'd been infatuated with Clark at one time.

"Uh…yeah…I just wanted to get out and help…" Clark stammered. "What have you been up to?" He rapidly changed the subject. "I'm a student at Metropolis University, majoring in the Liberal Arts Program. I've been using my abilities as constructively as possible. Check out the control." Maddie boasted. She made a fist and lifted it upward.

A softball sized group of sand crystals hopped into the air, spinning slowly. It began to heat up, flame briefly, and coalesced into a type of implement. After a few seconds it spun into a ceramic, stained glass juice pitcher. A couple of more seconds passed, and the pitcher became multicolored.

It cooled and floated over to the shelf landing beside the mugs. "It's beautiful!" Clark praised. "What can I say? You inspired me." Maddie flirted, causing Clark to redden. "You might like this." She went through the same procedure, this time recreating the twelve-inch high, faceless man, dressed in red and blue. "I was thinking about you the other day…"

Maddie and Clark worked together. "Can I help with anything?" He'd offered. "The glassware, pottery, and stained glass animals could use a nice glaze." Maddie suggested. Clark used his heat vision to smooth out her creations, and give them a better polish.

"I plan to sell all of these for charity at the fair later today." Maddie explained, nervously rearranging the items for display. "It costs me virtually nothing to make them, just a couple of big bags of sand." She made pleasant conversation, then suddenly silenced.  
"We'd all appreciate your efforts." Clark responded. "Clark, are you still seeing Lois?" Maddie asked out of the clear night sky. "Um…we haven't really defined our relationship yet. She's living with me, as well as my cousin and mother." He'd sort of expected her line of questioning.

"Oh." Maddie seemed distracted, and dropped one crystal plant vase. It was about to shatter on the ground, when Clark used his super speed to grab it and place it back on the shelf. "Nice catch!" Maddie praised absently. They'd loaded up the shelves and Maddie began to yawn.

"I guess we should pack it in for the night." Clark offered. "It's only a few hours before sunrise." Maddie nodded, agreeing silently. "Are you alright to drive home?" He questioned the co-ed. "Sure." Maddie lied, yawning widely. "No, it's late. You can come back to my house. I've already got the nice warm couch made up. I can crash in the barn loft. The cold doesn't affect me."

"I don't want to be a bother." Maddie's eyes grew heavy. "Maddie, you're always welcome at our home. Besides, my mom and Lois would probably like to catch up with you." Clark insisted. "Okay. If it's no problem." Maddie agreed. "Let's go." He put his arm around the teen and walked her back to her truck, tossing his tools in the flatbed. Clark drove Maddie back to the Kent Farm.

After holding the door open for her, and petting Krypto / Shelby goodnight, Clark guided Maddie to the couch, where the pretty co-ed lay down and fell immediately asleep. He covered her with a blanket, and headed out to the barn loft. Morning came around shortly thereafter.

Lois had gotten a full nights sleep, so she was rested and ready to cause trouble. She tiptoed barefoot, across the carpeted den floor and snuck up on Clark, supposedly sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Rise and shine, Smallville!" She said loudly and whacked him with a pillow, and was surprised to hear a female's voice yelp.

"What the…?" Lois reddened, as Maddie sat up, bleary eyed and wincing, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry…I …uh…" Lois stammered. "Clark, you've changed." She tried to make light of the situation, smiling sheepishly. Maddie wasn't amused, but sighed with disdain. "Hi Lois, it's me, Maddie." The teen grumbled. "Maddie? You've grown up…" Lois muttered. "What're you doing here?"

Before she could answer, a car pulled up, and there was a quick knock on the door. Lois padded over to open it. Laura Lake and Tim Servo had arrived, fairly early in the morning. "Oh. Hi Lois." Laura greeted her rival coldly. "Uh…hi. Come in." She offered, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"This is my BFF, Tim." Laura guided him past Lois into the kitchen. Maddie was still sitting up, stretching leisurely. "This is Maddie." Lois gestured absently into the den. "Hello." Tim checked out the sandy brown haired beauty. "Hey." Maddie replied, yawning.

Kara's bare feet padded down the stairs next, and Tim's eyes widened. Clark's younger cousin wasn't expecting company. She was dressed only in one of Clark's red flannel shirts, her long blonde hair was disheveled, and she'd buttoned his shirt unevenly, and it hung loosely off her slight frame.

"By the gods, what a vision of loveliness." Tim drooled. "Thanks Tim, but I haven't really combed my hair yet." Lois quipped, deciding to tease Laura's friend. "Tim, put your tongue back in your mouth." Laura taunted. "Is Clark awake yet?" She asked no one in particular.

"He seems to be the only one still sleeping." Martha remarked as she came downstairs. "The boy can sleep through anything." Kara walked over to Laura and Tim. "Morning." She said simply, as Tim continued to gawk. "Good luck in the contest today, Laura." Kara said sincerely.

"You too, K Girl! May the best Cream Corn Girl win!" Laura joked, bringing a grin to Kara's face. Martha chuckled. Her little talk to the girls about good sportsmanship must have sunk in. "Maddie! It's so good to see you." Martha hugged her. "How're you doing?" The two chatted for a bit.

"I forgot that this is a farm." Lois began as Kara and Laura followed her into the kitchen. "I was snoozing happily in dreamland, when that damn rooster crowed. I was wishing that I had my dad's Glock. I would have taken it out, and we'd be enjoying rooster fricassee for lunch today."

Laura laughed as she and Kara gathered the coffee mugs from the cabinets. Tim forced himself to look away from Kara and return his gaze to Maddie. He compared the two girls physically. Martha noticed that the boy was uncomfortable with the strangers and walked over.

"Hi Tim." Martha extended a hand. "Martha Kent. Pleased to meet you." Tim's mind refocused on reality, and he shook her hand. "Senator Kent, it's an honor to meet you." The elder stateswoman shook her head. "In my home it's Martha or Mrs. Kent." She smiled warmly at him.

"Mrs. Kent will do." Laura directed Tim. "Where is sleeping beauty again?" She joked, referring to Clark. "That's my fault." Maddie piped up as she cautiously entered the kitchen. "I kept him up late last night." She said innocently, as Laura and Tim exchanged glances.

Lois again apologized for smacking Maddie in the head with her pillow. Kara stirred the milk in her coffee. Martha came up behind her. "Maybe you'd better get dressed?" She suggested to her niece. "Right away Aunt Martha." Kara grabbed her coffee and sped upstairs at half speed.

Tim's eyes followed her all the way up. "Amazing!" He shook his head. "What is?" Lois responded to him. "Um…that we're all up so early." He thought quickly on his feet. "Tell me about it." Lois poured some more hot water in the pot.

Martha was thoroughly pleased that she had a houseful of visitors. Despite all the hobnobbing in Washington, she truly missed the normal folk of Smallville. 'Normal' being relative to the situation, She grinned thinly.

A young wayward meteor freak, an alien niece from another world, a super powered metahuman family friend, a budding young genius, and an ambitious young reporter, if only Jonathan were alive to see this, she mused. Martha knew that he was with them in spirit.

Clark sauntered in the front door, bearing a number of freshly squeezed oranges, their juice held within one of Maddie's creations. She'd given him the carafe last night before they'd turned in for the night. "Good morning! I see everyone's here." He announced cheerfully.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Lois sniped. "Smallville, how can you be so wide awake this early in the morning?" Clark snickered. "Years of training." He remarked playfully.

Chapter 6:

Scene: Kent Farmhouse early morning:

In a matter of minutes, Kara was showered, dressed, and ready to get on with the day. "Wow, can you move fast, kiddo!" Lois praised. Kara and Clark exchanged glances as Tim and Laura nearly choked on their orange juice. Maddie cocked her head, appraising Clark's younger cousin.

"Thanks, I guess." Kara reddened slightly. "You'll make someone a fine wife one day." Lois joked. Martha grinned and shook her head. Tim was busy taking Lois's comment to heart. "Um…so today…" Clark began to change the subject. "Who wants to help me gather breakfast?"

No one raised their hand. "Don't all jump at once." Martha needled. "I'll help." Maddie offered. "Thank you." Clark said. "We can gather the eggs." Laura sheepishly volunteered. "I'll help, as long as I don't have to chop up a chicken or anything." Tim was at a loss, never having been on an actual working farm before. "Laura, you can pick the vegetables." Martha directed smoothly.

"On it, Mrs. K." Laura smirked. "C'mon Tim-Ster, you're going to get your hands dirty." She urged. "Lois?" Clark prodded. "Uh…" She stalled. "I can clean the dishes." Kara seemed to be in her own little world. She sat quietly, debating a number of issues in her mind, unrelated to breakfast.

"Oh yeah." Martha began. "Lex called me back. Frankly I was shocked to hear from him personally. He gave us the okay to set up a Talon Coffee promotional booth." Lois nodded. "I guess that I'll pull double duty, manning the Daily Planet promotions, and the Talon's."

Kara refocused on the discussion. "I'll man the coffee booth, Lois. You can just spell me when Laura and I hit the contest stage, roughly seven PM on Saturday." Clark rubbed his hands anxiously. "Let's get started, then." Maddie wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I guess I'll know where to find Tim." Laura chuckled, nodding towards Kara. "What?" Tim asked as a mug slipped from his grip. In seconds it would crash to the floor. Maddie eyed the mug, and mentally reinforced the ceramic cup. It hit the floor briefly, bouncing off to the side. "Strong mug!" Lois observed as Maddie smirked.

The young crew filed out into the front yard, and followed their paths to their various duties. Martha was alone with her thoughts, and was suddenly inspired to write her Sunday afternoon political speech. It would be about teamwork and adversity, she decided.

Maddie and Clark quickly gathered the fresh eggs, Tim and Laura dug around in the vegetable garden, as Kara and Lois set out to feed and water the horses. "Lois, can I ask you something?" Kara began. "Shoot, kiddo! What's on your mind?" Lois offered as she grabbed a small bale of hay.

"If you and Clark get married, where would you live?" Kara stunned Lois into silence. "Uh…we're getting ahead of ourselves a bit, Kara, aren't we? I mean Clark and I are…" She couldn't find the right words. "Clark and I are exact opposites. We have our careers, such as they are…."

"You obviously care about each other." Kara prodded. Lois gulped. "Yes. We care about each other, but that's still a long way from marriage. I figure that sooner or later I'd screw it up, and the relationship would go south just like all of my previous romantic adventures."

"Maybe not." Kara said sincerely. "It's too early. We're so young." Lois was amazed that she'd had the courage to respond to Kara's queries. "There's the whole world to see…" Kara nodded, recognizing that Lois wasn't prepared to discuss such a deep subject with her.

"You could see the world together." Kara said logically. "Not on our combined salaries." Lois quipped. She gawked as Kara forgot herself and effortlessly tossed two bales of hay over the fence and into the corral. "You've been eating your Wheaties…" Lois commented as Kara blushed.

"Clark, how's your life been going over the last few years?" Maddie inquired as she picked up another two large eggs and put them in the basket. "It's been a nonstop series of crises, Maddie. There are some truly mean and dangerous people out there." Clark opened up.

"Did you ever think about getting some help?" Maddie questioned as she followed him out of the henhouse and into the bright early morning sunshine. "Sometimes." Clark replied vaguely. "Most of the crises were caused by something I did, or my people did. I spent most of the time cleaning up after various forms of destruction." Maddie nodded.

"If you ever need my help, just let me know." Maddie volunteered. "Thanks. I appreciate that." Clark said honestly, though there wouldn't be much the young meteor freak could do to help against some of their super powered adversaries. Still, it was the thought that counted.

Laura used her super speed to dig up some onions, green peppers, and carrots. Tim simply held the hose cleaning off the vegetables with the water. "Looks like we're having omelets!" Laura said proudly after filling their basket full of fresh vegetables.

"Laura, what do you think of me and Kara?" Tim questioned. "Uh…you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Laura cast a concerned glance at him. "Something like that." Tim blushed, unsure of how to react to his mixed feelings. On one hand he cared for Laura, on the other, he was infatuated with young Kara. "Kara's nice." Laura gave her response a great deal of thought.

"Go for it, dude." Laura encouraged. "Don't let my Clark and Laura debacle dissuade you. I thought that I was in love with the guy." Tim nodded. "What happened?" Laura sneered. "Two words, Lois Lane." Tim understood, being profoundly familiar with the concept of rejection over the years.

"What about the space alien angle?" Tim brainstormed. "I mean do you think that she, they could…um…" He lost track of his wording as Kara walked by some distance away. Lois chatted pleasantly with her. "Uh…are they biologically compatible with humans?" Laura finished his sentence with a snicker. "Yeah. I guess so." Tim was even more confused than ever.

"I don't know." Laura's eyes sparkled. "I never got far enough to find out." She left her comment hang in the air, as she picked up their basket of goods and headed back into the farmhouse. The young crew shared a relaxing breakfast together, and then it was time to get to work on the fair.

Lois assumed her role as director of everything, amazing Clark with her ability to coordinate several different groups of local people at once. He built the Talon display booth the old fashioned way, with his hammer and nails, following up quickly with the Daily Planet promotional booth.

Maddie had taken to attending her ceramic and glass creations booth, leaving Kara and Laura alone with Tim. They'd read the hastily printed itinerary of the Harvest Fair, paying special attention to the show times for the Miss Cream Corn Contest. "Oh no! Red alert!" Laura snapped. "K Girl! We don't have dresses for the Evening Gown Walkabout section of the contest."

Tim groaned. "I sense a power shopping trip coming on!" Laura shook her head. "No can do buckaroo!" She said with disdain. "K Girl and I don't have the funds for a major purchase, especially on such short notice." Kara agreed. "We'll have to withdraw from the gown walkabout."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" A young male voice said from behind them. "And you are?" Laura eyed the young man suspiciously. "Richard Grayson." He extended a hand to each of them. "Well, Richard…" Laura approvingly appraised him. Young Richard was about their age, with long black hair, green eyes, and a square set jaw. A young woman trailed behind him.

"I don't suppose that you'd have some gowns our size in the trunk of your car." Laura sniped. "Actually, Barbara and I are here on motorcycles." He gestured towards the young woman with long reddish brown hair beside him. In the distance, Tim noted two expensive looking black motorcycles with protective windshields, and twin luggage boxes mounted alongside the rear wheels.

"Barbara Gordon." She introduced herself to them. "I ride too!" Laura boasted as Kara examined Richard, and Tim checked out Barbara. "Really? What do you have?" Barb's eyes lit up. "I use my dad's Harley Davidson Gold Wing. It's a number of years old, but still serves its purpose. What are you guys riding?" Tim yawned as the girls talked cycle shop.

"Ours are custom made." Richard tried not to sound condescending. "We're riding Wayne/Nippon five hundreds." Laura glanced at the bikes with approval. "Sweet!" Kara was becoming bored as well. Barb picked up on the young alien's body language. "You are?" She prodded.

"Kara Kent, Tim Servo, and Laura Lake." Kara gestured towards her friends. "Kara Kent?" Richard's jaw dropped. "Yes? Why?" Kara's eyes narrowed. He and Barb exchanged glances. "Anyway, we'd like to help get your gowns for the contest." Barb mentioned, though she felt odd.

"Help? How?" Laura was immediately skeptical. "We have…um…access to a large line of credit." Richard began sheepishly. "Really?" Laura wondered. "What's the catch?" Barb shook her head, as her long, curled, reddish brown hair slipped over her shoulder. "No catch."

"You'd buy us gowns, and we'd pay you back?" Kara tested the young strangers. "You don't have to pay us back." Richard had already become interested in Kara. "No thank you. We don't want to accept any charity. You'd be better off donating to some of the local causes, instead of spending it on us." Kara said humbly. Laura reluctantly agreed. "I'm with K Girl on this one."

"Okay, then think of it as a loan." Another deep male voice said from nearby. Laura's eyes widened as a clean-cut man of about twenty-eight or so with short, cropped black hair, blue eyes, and a square set jaw approached them. "Bruce Wayne." He shook everyone's hands.  
"Mr. Wayne?" Tim's eyes lit up. "Pleased to meet you." He gushed. Kara and Laura looked puzzled. "This is Bruce Wayne, ladies!" Tim said excitedly, as Richard and Barbara looked on. "I heard him Tim, thank you." Laura said sarcastically. "You don't know him?" Tim was incredulous. "Should I?" Laura asked coldly. "Here's a hint: Forbes Magazine Man of the Year." Tim was stoked.

"I guess I missed that issue." Laura said calmly. "Anyway, It's nice to meet you, and your offer is generous, but…" Bruce held up his hands. "Wait, hear me out. I can issue you ladies the gowns of your choice on consignment. Think of it as a rental Tux. When you're done, just return them free of damage, one would hope, and we'll call it even." Bruce negotiated.

"We accept." Laura smiled, as Kara still seemed reluctant. "Good." Bruce smirked. "We'd have to get started soon if we're to go into Metropolis, sign for the gowns, and get back here. We have a lot of work to do." Laura mentioned. "Not a problem!" Bruce flipped on his cell phone. "Lacy's? This is Bruce Wayne…I need two of your best dress fitters driven to Smallville within the hour, and bring a variety of evening gowns…"

Bruce sized up Kara and Laura, giving the concierge at Lacy's their approximate dimensions. Laura was amazed at how accurate Mr. Wayne's appraisals of their figures were. It was almost creepy, Laura mused. "Where should they set up?" Bruce asked Laura.

"Um…I guess at your Aunt's house. Kara?" Laura was stunned at Bruce Wayne's true power. He'd ordered the number one dress designer in Metropolis to make a house call. "That's fine. I'll let Aunt Martha know. "Martha Kent?" Bruce echoed. "Senator Martha Kent is your Aunt?"

"Yes." Kara answered. Bruce was silent for a moment, as if determining something. "Uh, would you guys like to show my two friends, Dick and Barb around Smallville and the fair?" He asked, flipping off the phone. "Sure, Mr. Wayne." Tim volunteered. "There's not much to see." Laura said warily. "That's okay, Miss Lake. It'll be good for them to be exposed to other cultures." Bruce said.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some important business calls to make." Bruce disappeared into the massing crowd. Kara called Martha and explained about the designers from Lacy's. Naturally Martha was suspicious of Bruce Wayne's generosity. In her Washington DC world, most everyone had their own agendas, hidden or otherwise.

"Right this way, step right up!" Tim joked, pointing to one of the local attractions, the ubiquitous strong man's game. He paid a dollar, and swung the rubber mallet sledgehammer high, nearly knocking himself over in the process. Barb chuckled quietly. Tim's swing came down, hitting the scale bottom, and the weight popped up to a spot on the chart halfway between mouse and man.

Laura laughed as Kara watched Richard with interest. Barb paid her dollar next, hitting the scale at man. Tim reddened. Dick hit the scale bottom next, pushing the weight to slightly above man. Laura playfully oohed and ahhhed rubbing Dick's arm muscle. He played along, striking a bodybuilder's flex pose. Laura hit the scale next, measuring her superior strength.

She hit the chart just above man to strongman. Kara was last. She forgot to measure her strength, and hit the scale bottom too hard. The weight zipped up the chart and hit the bell, knocking it off the exhibit. The moneychanger frowned, as he grumpily picked up the bell, got a stepladder, and replaced it atop the display. The top chart level line read 'super man.'  
Kara reddened as Barb and Dick just stared at her. Laura found the whole scene amusing, but soon she would have to change into her Gold Wing costume and man her display booth. Clark had built her booth last, leaving it undecorated and without any promotional information.

Lois sat in a lawn chair admiring Clark as he finally went shirtless. She'd brought him a glass of nice, cold lemonade. He drank appreciatively, as Lois's eyes sparkled. Martha began to make her rounds as the crowd began to file in. She greeted many constituents, working her way over to Clark.

He smiled at her broadly. Clark loved doing what he considered to be 'normal' work. Lois pretended to glance away, but she wasn't fooling Martha at all. "Honey, how's it going?" She asked her adopted alien son. "Great, Mom. We're almost set up." He finished the lemonade.

"You know that this is the fourth lemonade Lois has brought me in the last hour and a half." Clark quipped. Martha laughed as Lois pretended to be ignoring them.


	3. Chapter 3: Gold Wing

Chapter 7: Gold Wing

At the first opportune moment, Laura zipped away to change. She quickly donned her Gold Wing outfit. She was quite a sight, wearing tight black leather hot pants, a bright gold, midriff bearing cropped tee shirt, glossy calf length black leather boots, and to top it all off, a cheesy gold Mardi Gras mask which covered half her face.

As she headed for her kissing booth, men of all ages stopped and stared, gave her a wolf whistle, or shook their heads in either amazement or disgust, Laura couldn't tell which. She snuck past Barbara, Dick, Kara, and Tim, using her super speed to give the impression that she'd magically appeared.

Laura had hastily decorated her booth with the explanation and pricing of her charity entertainment. Tim set up the guidelines. Laura read her artistic handiwork: It said: Kiss Gold Wing, Two dollars per kiss for an adult, one dollar for an adolescent, and five dollars for a photo op.

I bet no one even shows up, Laura thought dejectedly. She seated herself comfortably, aimlessly fiddling with a deck of cards. She figured that she'd be playing solitaire all day in between getting ready for the Miss Creamed Corn Challenge, and the kissing booth.

Within moments, teenage boys began to swarm like locusts. Laura pulled out a giant sized tip jar and smiled flirtatiously. "Let's go boys, don't be shy." She tempted. The line began to form leading to the kissing booth. The first taker was a tall reedy dark-haired boy that looked to be about seventeen. "What can I do for you?" Laura tried to sound professional.

"My name's Randy." He glanced away nervously. "I was wonderin' why you got all dressed up like that?" Laura gazed at him in puzzlement. "I'm a super hero." She said half seriously, aware of how ludicrous that sounded. "Get out!" Randy scoffed.

"Talk is cheap and I have an expensive ear, Randy." Laura challenged. She pointed to the pricing list at the top of the booth. "I got ten bucks that says you don't have any powers." He chuckled as his two dorky friends moved in closer to them.

Meanwhile, the line of mostly teen boys was growing longer. Laura had to speed things up. "Okay, Randy, you're on. Show me the money! Slap that ten spot right here on the counter." The spindly teen complied. "Better watch those moths randy!" Laura teased as the teen opened his well worn wallet. His friend laughed hysterically.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Randy sneered. "A devastating smile!" Laura grinned broadly. His friends nearly doubled over from laughter. "I'm going to make that ten spot disappear." She added cockily. Randy folded his arms and scowled.

Laura picked up a nearby boulder roughly the size of a softball, went back behind her booth counter, and right in front of Randy smashed the boulder to dust. The teen boy's eyes went wide. "That's some kind of a trick!" He whined. "Nope." Laura snickered, and put the ten dollar bill in her jar. "What a rip!" Randy complained.

"It's no rip!" Laura defended. "If you hurry, you can pick out another boulder, and I'll smash it as well." She offered. "But you're holding up the line! Make it snappy!" His two friends put down their dollars and each kissed Laura on the cheek.  
After a few more kids plunked down their dollars, got their kiss and moved on, Randy returned with a good-sized boulder about the size of a basketball. He and one of his friends had to carry it. Naturally, all of the other boys in the line craned their necks, and stomped their feet impatiently. "You ain't gonna be able to smash this, missy Gold Wing." Randy scoffed.

"Aren't I?" Laura's eyes narrowed. "Let's make it more interesting. For another five dollars I'll punch a hole through the boulder before I crush it. Any takers?" One of Randy's friends whipped out a five and plopped it on the counter. Another boy nearby put down a ten, and before she knew it, Laura had thirty dollars sitting on the counter. "Okay, Do It!" Randy challenged.

Laura made a show of cracking her knuckles, and intertwining her fingers. "Ready Randy?" Laura smirked. The two teens held the boulder away from them. Laura let loose with a bloodcurdling yell to attract more attention, and punched her right fist through the center of the boulder.

Randy and his friend fell backwards from the force of the blow, both ending in the dirt on their backsides. "Any questions?" Laura struck a cocky super hero pose, placing her hands on her slender hips. "Whoa! That was wicked!" Randy's other friend praised. Just to complete her show, Laura picked up the two boulder halves and crushed them to dust, wiping her hands off.

After an uncomfortable silence, the teen boys started clapping, whistling, and chattering excitedly. "Hey, Gold Wing! Do you know the Red and Blue Blur?" A clean cut, sandy haired teen boy shouted from the back of the line. "Intimately!" Laura yelled back without humility.

A chorus of wolf whistles and hoots followed. Randy and his friend dusted themselves off, and cursed vehemently. Laura dumped all the money into the jar. "Hey! Watch the language!" She playfully berated them. "Remember boys, this is all for charity. Gold Wing gets none of the profit."

"Step up! Kiss Gold Wing!" Laura tempted, resuming her spot behind the display booth counter. By the time Laura had stopped for a break, she'd already pocketed two hundred plus dollars. Quite proud of herself, she zipped back to the Kent Farm and stuck the charity money in a safe spot, beneath Kara's underwear drawer.

She snickered, as she swapped her Gold Wing outfit for a nice, conservative, one piece blue bathing suit. The Miss Creamed Corn contest was well under way. She and Kara were the next contestants.

More...

Clark was about to check on Laura, attracted by all of the noise coming from the other end of the fairway, when a young woman came up to him. "Hi Clark." She glanced around nervously. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, and brown eyes.

He took a moment to recall her face. Clark's memory seemed to be improving every day along with his physical stature. Apparently, his physiology was still growing, adapting to the bright yellow sun from which he'd drawn his power over the years.

"Abigail!" Clark smiled. "You remembered!" She briefly hugged him. Clark felt a bit woozy with the contact, but tried to tough it out. Abigail Fine must've continued her meteor rock enhanced cosmetic treatments, he guessed. "Its just Abby, for you!" She grinned.  
"Uh…is Lana around?" Abby ruined Clark's day. "No. Lana and I are no longer together." He frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I never did properly apologize to her for that stunt I pulled a few years ago." Abby said earnestly.

"How're you doing?" Clark quickly changed the subject. "Okay. I'm a senior at Metropolis University, majoring in Cosmetology." Abby snickered. "Don't worry, Clark, I only use the refined meteor rocks for my own treatments. Everything else is legal, by the book."

"My mom is still serving time, though." Abby admitted as they walked across the thoroughfare. "I'm sorry Abby, but your mother has to pay for her crimes." Clark stated. "I understand, Clark. It hasn't been too bad though. I've managed to get on with my life."

"I actually got two hundred hours of community service for my involvement in her scheme. I found that it inspired me to move forward." Abby sidled in a little closer to Clark, making him dizzy. He discreetly edged away far enough to limit the effect.

"You're still taking the treatments, Abby." He began sternly. "You should remember that a person should love you for who you are, not what you look like on the outside." Abby nodded. "I know, Clark, but I want to build a good life for myself before I look for a significant other anyway." He could relate to that, Clark considered.

"I have the meteor rock enhanced treatments strictly controlled by my doctor, Emil Hamilton." Abby escorted him to a nearby table. He slid on the seat a few feet away from her. "Dr. Hamilton?" Clark's eyes widened. That guy sure gets around, he mused.

"Yes. Dr. Hamilton is an expert on the properties of the meteor rocks." Abby informed him. "Check this out, Clark." Abby smirked as she closed her eyes, and concentrated. She quickly reverted to her plain looking self on command. "I can turn it on and off like a faucet."

"That's not all." Abby took a moment to return to her clean, skin damage-free self. Glancing around cautiously, she made sure that no one was paying them any mind. Abby took a deep breath, and simply became invisible. Clark couldn't even see her with his enhanced vision.

"Wow! Abby?" Clark immediately became worried, given his late girlfriend Alicia's amazing ability to appear or disappear at will. She took another hard swallow, and Abby became visible again. She was extremely tired after the event. "Isn't that amazing?" She boasted.

"I can't do it too often, because it uses up too much of my energy." Abby yawned as proof, stretching leisurely. Clark recognized Abby's potential danger. Should she choose to use her ability for evil, she could be formidable indeed.

"Abby, listen to me." Clark was upset. "You shouldn't use that ability at all. The temptation to do wrong will be too great." Abby shrugged. "I'm just glad that I have it if I need it." Clark got the impression that she didn't fully understand the implications.

"Abby, people will want to use you for your unusual power." He lectured. "I know Clark." She defended calmly. "I didn't just fall off a Smallville vegetable truck. In fact, there have been people that hang around Met U. asking all kinds of bizarre questions."

"Such as?" Clark prodded the naïve beauty. "There's this one guy, clean cut, cropped blonde hair, who has a webpage linked to Met U called 'Different Folks'. He's gotten some hits that freak me out. Tales of strange beings from another planet with superior abilities."

Abby continued. "We all thought that he was a crackpot who watched too much Science Fiction on TV. Yet people still insist on contacting him. To each their own, I guess." Before Clark could question Abby further, Lois came over and interrupted them. "Hey Smallville! What's all the fuss…?"

Abby glanced up at her. "Oh, hi there." She greeted Lois coldly. "Lois, you remember Abby from Smallville High?" Clark inquired.

"Oh yeah. Still over baking those cookies I see." Lois sniped. "Huh?" Abby had missed the point. Clark flushed. "Lois. Don't be petty!" He admonished his new partner at the Daily Planet. Abby frowned, but said nothing. "Anyway, good to see you again, Clark."

Abby got up and left without any further comment to Lois. "You are a piece of work, Lois." Clark shook his head. "What?" She folded her arms expectantly. "By the way, Smallville, while you were hangin' with your old schoolmate, I was working."

"Doing what, exactly?" Clark sighed as Lois sat beside him. "Helping Kara get set up for the Talon Coffee Taste Testing, and manning the Daily Planet promotions booth. I could use your help. There's also some kind of a commotion going on at the far end of the pleasance."

"Your reporter instincts kicking in already?" Clark gently teased her. "Either that or I'm on a major sugar buzz from all of the lemonades I've been drinking." Lois smiled, easing Clark's mild annoyance with her. "Olsen! It's about time!" Lois spied Jimmy's approach.

Jimmy casually walked up with his full camera gear. "I don't know, Lois. I doubt if we're going to hit on a major front page lead for the Daily Planet out here in the boonies." Jimmy whined. "No offense, CK." Clark was ignoring him for the moment. An uttered phrase had caught the attention of his super sensitive hearing.

He'd heard the words 'Red and Blue Blur', from across the thoroughfare. "Jimbo, why don't you check on the hubbub at the other end of the fair? I smell a story." Lois suggested. "That's not what I smell." Jimmy joked as he wrinkled his nose. "Nice!" Clark smirked.

Jimmy dutifully made his way across the fairgrounds, and sure enough, he stumbled across Laura's Gold Wing stunt. The young photojournalist gawked, hurriedly setting his camera up for an exclusive Gold Wing promo. "Hey now!" Laura snapped.

"Read the sign, camera bug!" She pointed to her list of prices. "It's a five spot for every picture of Gold Wing you snag." Jimmy chuckled. "I'm from the Daily Planet." Laura shrugged. "Then I assume you're getting a paycheck?" She challenged.

"Fine!" Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a five, slapping it on the booth's counter. Laura walked out from behind the booth and struck a pose. Jimmy snapped three pictures in a row. "Hey! One per customer, buddy!" Laura quickly resumed her post, lining up the next round of teenage boys for her kissing booth.

"Do you take two dollars in change?" Jimmy grinned. "Sure, all legit money is appreciated." Laura responded. Three boys were ahead of him. Jimmy grabbed his cell and speed dialed Lois, explaining the situation. "She did what?" The young reporter was surprised.

"What?" Clark prodded worriedly. "Jimmy says that there's a girl in a kissing booth dressed up in a costume that says she knows the Red and Blue Blur." Lois flipped off her cell phone excitedly. Crap! Clark knew exactly who that was. "You believe her?" He scoffed.

"At this point, here in Smallville, I'd believe anything." Lois stood up, and fumbled around in her purse for a steno pad and pen. "C'mon Smallville, let's check it out!" Lois encouraged. Clark reluctantly followed her down the pleasance.

"It's probably just a publicity stunt." He downplayed the event. "Maybe it would make a fine human interest story." Lois countered. They located Jimmy, receiving his kiss from Laura. Clark chuckled as Lois cast him a sidelong glance. She gave Laura a good once over.

"I like the costume." Lois remarked as she cut in line ahead of two college age boys. "Hey! No cuts, lady!" One complained, as Lois ignored him. Clark rolled his eyes. "Gold Wing, is it?" She began, and scribbled something on her steno pad. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

Laura reddened. This would be a good test of her ability to lead a double life. Could she fool Lois? "Miss Lane." Laura tried to deepen her voice to disguise it. "I hadn't really planned for this occasion, but it is the twenty first century after all. Miss Lane, if you want a kiss it will cost you the same as everybody else, two dollars." Laura couldn't resist giving Lois some grief.

Clark and Jimmy laughed raucously, and the other boys joined in soon after. Lois flushed a bright red. "Now him I would kiss for free." Laura playfully flirted with Clark.

"What's your game, Gold Wing?" Lois asked, all business again. "Is this a publicity stunt, or something more substantial?" Laura shrugged. "I decided to do something for charity, and yes, for publicity." Lois hurriedly scrawled that down.

"Do you, in fact, know the Red and Blue Blur?" Lois hit her with the tough question. "Yes." Laura kept her answers short as Clark shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Care to elaborate?" Lois probed. "No." Laura grinned. "When the Red and Blue Blur decides the time is right, he or she, will reveal themselves to us."

Nice cover. Clark silently praised his unintended protégée. "Do you have any special abilities?" Lois kept digging. "Sure. My devastating smile." Laura quipped. "Show her!" The boys began yelling from the back of the line. "Lady, get a move on!" Another teen in line grumbled. "Fine." Laura smirked as she dashed away.

Lois glanced around nervously. "Whoa! Where'd she go?" The persistent reporter quickly checked behind the booth for a trap door, or some other way of making a quick escape. She found nothing. "See Lois, you scared away your only lead!" Clark gibed.

continues

Chapter 8:

Laura zipped back to the Kent farm and changed into her royal blue swimsuit, returning swiftly, just as Kara waltzed up to the Miss Cream Corn staging area in her bright orange red bikini. "There you are!" Kara exclaimed. "I thought that I was going out there alone."

"Hey K Girl." Laura's eyes narrowed. "Ready to do the walk of shame?" Kara nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure what Laura meant. Old Ed Wood, the current president of Ross Creamed Corn, announced the beginning of the contest.

The first girl, Sharon, wearing a black and silver bikini did her pageant walk, amid hoots and hollers from the mostly male audience. Lois and Clark had edged their way near the stage, as Jimmy snapped a multitude of photos. He was clearly enjoying this event.  
"This is so lame. Beauty pageants set women's lib back fifty years." Lois grumbled. "What's the matter Lois? Disappointed that no one suggested that you go up there?" Clark rode her. "Hardly, Smallville." Lois replied. "They should have a mature woman in their contest."

Clark held back a snicker. Giving Lois a hard time would just make working together that much more difficult for them. "I seem to recall someone wearing a nice red, white, and blue bikini at one time." Clark teased her as Jimmy's eyes lit up. "Do tell!" He encouraged.

"Olsen! Focus on the photos for the Planet, will you?" Lois snapped. "Besides, Smallville, that was business." She immediately realized how that sounded. "Dish the dirt, CK!" Jimmy taunted. "No chance Jimmy. I like my face right where it is!" Clark joked.

Lois smirked. "See Clark, you're learning. Growing in wisdom by leaps and bounds." She needled. "Here's Kara." Jimmy gawked as the young super girl flashed a great smile as she did her walk for the audience and the honorary judges, all male, of course.

Laura walked on stage next. Clark couldn't keep his eyes off her. Partially because he expected her to do something dumb, and partially because he wondered what might have been. "Oh pu-lease!" Lois argued with a typical local farmer standing next to her.

"These girls wouldn't give most of the men here the time of day." She sniped, as Jimmy winced. Clark knew that he'd already dated Laura, and if not for Chloe, Jimmy likely would've dated Kara. That would have brought it's own set of problems, he mused.

"Lois! Relax and have fun, will you?" Clark complained. "Yeah, well I don't see any Mr. Creamed Corn contestants up there." Lois countered. Clark shrugged. "You can always suggest that to Mr. Wood."

Laura finished her walk through and headed off to the side of the stage. She came face to face with Dick Grayson and Barbara. As of yet, Mr. Wayne hadn't returned. "That was interesting." Dick greeted her. Barbara scowled. "For whom?"

Laura grinned thinly. "Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting, Richard?" Nightwing smiled. "A good interesting." Barbara rolled her eyes. Mr. Wood was explaining the balloting procedures to the mildly amused audience.

"The lady with the highest amount of dollar votes wins the coveted title of Miss Creamed Corn. Of course, all of the dollars will be given to Ross Canning local charities." The elderly man walked off, as the girls got ready for the next phase of the contest, the talent show.

"Talent show, or lack thereof." Lois remarked cynically. Clark tried to remain positive. "Lois, last year they had a pretty good girl who could sing and fiddle." Lois put her finger down her throat in the 'you make me nauseous' gesture.

"She actually received a music scholarship for Met U." He added, but by now Lois's attention span had wavered as she spotted Bruce Wayne in the background. "Okay, Smallville, you can sit here and cheer your cousin and ex girlfriend on, I'm going to snag a major interview."

Lois got up and began trailing Mr. Wayne as he skulked around backstage, purposely avoiding the crowds that most likely would've recognized him. Dick and Barbara intercepted her. "Are you lost, Miss Lane?" Barbara challenged.

"What? No. Who are you again?" Lois readied a spray can of mace, which she carried in her purse. "We're associates of Mr. Wayne." Robin / Nightwing explained menacingly. "Part of our assignment is to keep unwarranted press away from him." Barbara added.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly the Paparazzi. Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She showed them her press card. "We know who you are, Miss Lane." Dick continued. "Mr. Wayne will issue a statement and give a speech at an appointed time, not before." Barbara moved in closer.

Lois suddenly felt threatened. "Back off, Missy." She stared at Batgirl. "We don't want any trouble, Miss Lane." Dick said calmly. "Mr. Wayne's rules are explicit." Lois had to swallow her pride and move on. She hated to walk away from a fight.

Lois grumbled and headed back towards the front of the stage. Dick and Barbara bumped fists, and continued to shadow Bruce. He was engaged in a conversation with Kara and Laura. The girls were to relocate to the Kent Farm, and go over their gown fitting session.

Bruce Wayne had an ulterior motive, of course. He and the teen superheroes had been doing some research into the strange stories that had gone on in Smallville and now Metropolis. Chloe's Wall of Weird Com, and Isis Foundation had piqued the Batman's curiosity.

Clark Kent's name had come up often enough to warrant the Gotham City crime fighter's interest. The Batman was always one step ahead of his opponents, and was very good at threat assessment. His mission was to find out exactly how Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Lex Luthor, all fit together. He hadn't counted on Kara Kent's involvement either.

Add to that the fact that Senator Martha Kent was related to both of the young people, and Bruce figured he had the makings of a new mystery, and a possible security threat. Though Chloe had referred to her clientele as 'meteor infected', Bruce had a different name for them: Metahumans.

Strictly defined by Bruce, Metahumans were any humans that possessed unusual or amplified abilities. They were also referred to as mutants, genetic manips, or beings of unknown origin.

The Batman had encountered such genetic aberrations as the Manbat, Killer Croc, and even Barbara Gordon's former best friend, Pamela Isley, commonly known as Poison Ivy.  
Bruce's manservant, Alfred, had brought the Wayne Co limousine around in back of the stage. Dick, Barbara, Kara, and Laura all piled in. Bruce, oddly enough rode up front beside Alfred. They took off for the Kent Farm before the crowd could gather.

Lois stomped her foot in frustration as she watched the limo depart. Clark was extremely curious as to why the young billionaire picked up Kara and Laura. Kara had called her Aunt Martha ahead of time, to warn of the dressmaker's and Bruce's approach.

Jimmy had found Chloe and they joined Lois and Clark beside the stage. "Wait until you see these pics, CK." Jimmy boasted. "Jimmy, I know what my cousin and Laura look like." Clark muttered. "No, not those. The ones I took of that Gold Wing in action."

"Oh? What did she do?" Clark was almost afraid to ask. "She crushed some boulders with her bare hands." He replied. Chloe and Clark exchanged glances. Laura had come out of the closet, so to speak. Lois scowled. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating, Jimbo?"

"No, I swear, Lois." Jimmy waved the digital camera at her. "If that's true, then her claim that she knows the elusive Red and Blue Blur could also be true." Lois hurriedly scribbled some thoughts down on her steno pad. Chloe glanced at Clark who shrugged.

Chapter 9

Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe all casually checked out the fair, which was in full swing by now. Every booth had someone beside it or in front of it. "Hey Clark!" A female's voice called from behind them. A medium sized young woman with sandy brown hair waved.

Lois glanced at Clark disapprovingly. "Isn't there anyone here that you don't know, Smallville?" She teased. "Well it is a fairly small community, Lois." Clark defended. Jimmy checked this newcomer out, and Chloe took a moment to recall who she was.

"Sara? Sara Conroy?" Clark grinned as he approached her. "Hi!" Sara glanced behind him. "Where's Lana?" Lois rolled her eyes. Chloe and Jimmy initiated their own discussion. Most likely, Chloe was informing him about Sara and Clark's history, minus some detail of course.

"Hey Sara. Um…Lana and I ultimately didn't work out." Clark was growing tired of answering that very question, time and time again. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sara said honestly. "I liked Lana." Clark swallowed hard and introduced Sara to them formally.

"Okay Clark, where do you know this one from?" Lois sighed. "Clark and I slept together!" Sara quipped. Apparently, she'd developed a cynical sense of humor over the last few years. Clark reddened as Sara hugged him playfully. "Too much information." Lois grumbled.

"Way to go, CK!" Jimmy butted in. Chloe elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Actually, we literally did sleep together." Sara explained about the bizarre dream sharing that they'd experienced. "Chloe, you were so right when you said that this town was weird." Lois said tiredly.

"If someone invaded my dreams, well, I'd say you must be over eighteen to enter." Lois joked. "Now that's too much information." Clark ribbed his good friend and coworker. Sara smiled politely, but had something else on her mind. "Clark? Do you have a minute?" She asked warily.  
"Sure." Clark let Sara lead him away from the others, and towards the beer tent. Chloe and Jimmy held hands and wandered away from Lois to check out the snacks. An empty, irritated feeling entered Lois's stomach. Though she didn't know why, Clark seemed to be aggravating her today.

"What's up, Sara?" Clark asked with concern. "Remember when we went through all that with my nasty uncle? Since then, he's been in jail, and I've done alright for myself, but the dreams had some kind of lasting effect." Sara began evasively. "Like what?" Clark wondered.

"I can sometimes see people's thoughts." Sara admitted worriedly. "Sara, how could you know that the people were thinking about whatever for sure?" Clark inquired. "I've had myself tested by some reputable mental health experts." Sara appeared to be nervous as she spoke.

"At first I thought that I was going crazy, and then I thought that maybe the drugs my uncle had me on, may have some long term health risks." Sara took a breath. "You know, like a recovering drug addict would have." Clark nodded. "You mean withdrawal symptoms?"

"Maybe." Sara wasn't convinced. "Like I said, I've had experts check me out over and over. They say that my system has no addictive qualities. Meaning, I have no physical symptoms from the drug dependency. I guessed that it was closer to a flashback type of thing, like soldiers have when they've returned from battle." Clark nodded. "Post traumatic stress syndrome."

"Exactly." Sara agreed. "I wish I could help." Clark said sincerely. "I know. I'm at the end of my rope, here Clark. I have good medical coverage, but I've also spent a considerable amount of my family fortune on a variety of treatments. Nothing seems to help."

"I have to stop putting out all of that money." Sara shook her head. "What funds I have left, I intend to use to pay off my educational loans, buy a house, and start my own business one day. I've majored in Clinical Psychology for obvious reasons."

"Maybe you just have to accept that you'll always have these abilities." Clark offered, only realizing now that with Sara's 'talent', she would probably learn of his secret. "Can you read my mind?" He asked. Sara concentrated hard. "No. You're still a mystery to me, Clark Kent."

She smiled broadly, as Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Lois, on the other hand…" Sara winced. "Lois loves you, Clark." He gulped. "I'm sorry. You didn't want to know that, did you?" Sara wished that she could take it all back. "Uh…Lois doesn't really know what she wants." He flushed. "That may be true, but her heart and mind aren't lying." Sara sighed.

"I'm more worried about you." Clark deflected. "Can you live with these powers? I mean, can you control them at all?" Sara shrugged. "So far, so good. I've been disciplining my thoughts as much as I can. As you might imagine, big crowds like this, tend to freak me out."

Clark and Sara skirted the beer tent, and edged near the live music stage. "I've learned to listen with my mind. It helps me to get used to the onslaught of random thoughts around me. I can usually block them out…" Sara suddenly silenced, and slowed to a stop.

"Sara?" Clark stopped alongside her. "Are you okay?" Sara paled as she turned towards him. "Someone nearby is thinking about murder." She glanced around nervously. Clark swallowed hard. How could we ever know who that would be? He silently considered.  
"It's happened before." Sara shuddered. "I realize that just because someone is thinking about murder, that doesn't mean they'll follow through. It also could be that someone read a good murder mystery, and was thinking about it, or even a TV show or movie."

Clark calmed slightly. "Yeah, I see how that could get confusing. We can't arrest a person for thinking about murder, anyway." Sara edged forward. "They've passed us by." She announced. Clark was fascinated. "Sara, do you have any idea how far out your thought range can go?"

"Not really." She admitted. "It seems to be limited to my local area, maybe within a few dozen yards or so." Clark didn't quite know how to help the mysterious Sara. I wonder if Oliver has any ideas? He mused. Or would Oliver turn Sara's gift into a weapon?

Lois wandered aimlessly towards the beer tent. Since she'd been elevated to Cub Reporter at the Daily Planet, she hadn't really had much time to just kick back and relax with a cold one. Just as she entered the beer tent, showing a guard her ID, a familiar voice said. "Hi Lois."

She turned and saw Oliver Queen. The young billionaire smiled brightly at the sight of his ex lover. "Ollie!" Lois shook her head and proceeded to grab a seat near the edge of the tent that looked over the main thoroughfare. "I thought that my day couldn't get any worse."

"It's nice to see you too, Lois." Oliver returned sarcastically. "Where's your better half?" He sniped. "What better half?" She growled. "Aren't you here with the Boy Scout?" Ollie continued to irk her. "Clark? He's off shucking corn with one or more of his ex girlfriends, why?"

"That doesn't sound like my Clark." Oliver gibed. "Would you two like some quality alone time?" Lois snarled as she took a large gulp of her beer. "Ew! It's watered down." She complained. Oliver gulped down about half a cup as well. "I concur." He quipped.

"Maybe I should give up saving the world, and open a brewery?" Oliver tried to cheer Lois up with some playful banter. "I'd appreciate it if you could save me from this flat witches brew. You'd think that out here in Podunk, the brew would be fresh and potent. You know, amber waves of grain and all that."

"Wrong climate, wrong time of year, but I get your point." Oliver nodded as he gulped down the rest of the beer. "Anyway, what's up with Farmer Kent? You two have a lovers quarrel?" Oliver pried. "No, and no." Lois groaned. "I don't know, Ollie. At times I just want to take him in my arms and kiss him, others I want to take him in my arms and strangle him."

Oliver laughed raucously. "Sounds like true love to me." Lois finished her beer and grabbed for another. "How's he doing at the Planet?" He asked. "Good enough. Clark's helpful, but not very aggressive." Lois replied. "Preaching to the choir, babe." Ollie grabbed a beer and tapped her cup.

"I'm in the Boy Scout's corner, Lois." Oliver admitted. "He's good people, and I think you two would be great together." She nodded absently. "Either that, or I'll join a nunnery." Lois remarked, as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Now that, I'd like to see." Oliver laughed. "On second thought, no I wouldn't." Lois managed a thin smile. "Amen to that."

Chloe and Jimmy joined them next, helping themselves to some brew as well. "You know, Olsen, you haven't responded to my job offer yet." Oliver admonished him as Chloe paled. He wouldn't dare invite Jimmy to join his band of merry men, would he? She mused.  
"Yes. I know." Jimmy packed away his telephoto camera. "Chloe and I have talked, and we've agreed that I should join the Daily Planet's staff full time." Oliver nodded. "A wise choice, since I still have some controlling interest in the paper. Welcome aboard, Jimmy."

Lois was daydreaming about Clark just as he appeared beside them. "Hi everyone." Jimmy jumped. "Geez CK, wear a bell or something. I didn't hear you come up behind me." Clark snickered. "Sorry Jimmy, but maybe you should cut back on your coffee intake a bit."

"Hey Clark." Oliver smiled and crossed his arms. "I guess that I'm curious as to why a young billionaire named Bruce Wayne is on his way to your house, with Kara and Laura as well." Lois was fuming. "Wayne is at your house this very minute?"

"I suppose." Clark downplayed it. "Maybe he's on his way to talk with my mom." Chloe and Jimmy exchanged glances. "Oh! I could just hang you, Smallville!" Lois spat. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Perry White! Terrific!" Lois grumbled as she took the call.

"Yes, I know, Perry." Lois said angrily. "I'm on it! Bye!" Oliver cast her a questioning look. "You don't approve of your new boss?" Lois shook her head, calming down a bit. "He wants to know how the Planet's promotional booth is doing." Chloe grinned. "Oops!"

Lois agreed. "Yeah, oops! I guess I'd better get out there." She slurped her brew and stood up. "Are you coming, Smallville?" Clark nodded. "Yes. I'll be along in a minute. I have a question for Oliver." Lois sighed. "Oh, are you two planning a date?" She sniped, and walked away.

"She's a bit over wound, isn't she?" Oliver joked. "That's my cousin." Chloe added. "Come on, Jimmy, I'm starved." She took Clark's hint that Oliver and Clark had to discuss something. "Olsen! Why don't you grab some pictures of the local color, for the paper?" Ollie suggested.

"Will do, chief." Jimmy quipped. After they were out of earshot, Clark told Oliver about Maddie, Abby, and Sara. He seemed interested, but not overly impressed with their abilities. "I'm more intrigued by what Wayne's doing here." Oliver continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Having Faith

**Having Faith**

_Faith is not related to the DC Comics character, or the rogue vampire slayer from Buffy and Angel_.

Lois and Jimmy hung out at the Daily Planet Promotions Booth. "Are you sure that your Gold Wing buddy crushed the rocks in front of you?" Lois had double-checked Jimmy's story. "Yes, I swear, Lois." He replied as he handed a young man a pen to fill out a raffle ticket.

Lois handed the customer some preprinted promotional literature as he left. "That young girl smashed a real boulder?" She was understandably skeptical. "Yeah. I even gave her another rock to crunch personally." Jimmy defended. "She's no fluke. Gold Wing's the real deal."

"She also claimed to know the Red and Blue Blur." Jimmy added. "Sure Jimbo. Was she adjusting her cleavage at the time of this alleged statement?" Lois sniped. "What does that have to do with anything?" Jimmy scoffed. "You didn't look in her eyes to see if she was lying?" Lois prodded. "Duh Lois, she was wearing a gold mask." He countered.

"Maybe she knows the Red and Blue Blur, maybe she doesn't." Jimmy grumbled. "That doesn't change what I saw her do." Lois nodded, finally accepting his observation. "Sounds like a classic case of Chloe's meteor freaks, inc. She also could be trying to ride the Red and Blue Blur's cape tail." Jimmy sighed. "True. Does that make her less of a story?"

"It stands to reason, though." Lois began thoughtfully. "The Red and Blue Blur blasts into town, saves a number of more or less upstanding citizens, and now the wanna bee superheroes are coming out of the woodwork, to catch some of his thunder."

"Now, said superhero just happens to show up here in Podunk, Smallville, and flaunts her alleged superpowers at a bumpkin county fair." Lois continued cynically. "I remember someone dressing up as Stiletto…" Jimmy taunted. "Don't start, Jimbo!" Lois snapped. "What if there are a whole legion of super powered beings around?" Jimmy said hopefully.

"Chloe's been talking about meteor freaks for years." He added, as another customer began to fill out a raffle ticket. Her head suddenly snapped up, facing Lois. She made eye contact. The left-handed young woman was wearing dark black eye shadow, applied heavily, had stringy long black hair, and wore bright apple red lipstick.

Her fingernails were painted black, and partially hidden beneath her spaghetti strap black top was a tattoo of a religious cross, bathed in a bright gold light. "The Daily Planet ought to cover what's really going on in the world." The Goth Girl said to them without an introduction.

"Excuse me?" Lois challenged. "You heard me." The Goth Girl snapped. "Now, the best paper I've ever read was the Smallville High Torch. Sullivan had real news to print, aside from all of the fluff about jocks and cheerleaders."

Lois narrowed her eyes as she spoke: "I'll have to tell my cousin that." Lois sniped. "Get out! Chloe Sullivan is your cousin?" Goth Girl was thrilled and incredulous. Jimmy whistled. "Is there a problem, James?" She growled. "Have we met?" Jimmy scoffed.

"No, but I am familiar with your Daily Planet photos. My fav is the one of the Red and Blue Blur." She stuffed the raffle ticket into the jar beside Lois. "I immediately slapped that pic into my Raspberry PDA, and made a screen saver out of it."

Goth Girl's mood seemed to lighten a bit. She extended a hand to Jimmy. "Allison Cur." She shook his hand. Immediately, her eyes closed for a few seconds, and opened again. "Hand?" Jimmy began to pull back. "Oh, sorry. My friends call me Faith." She sneered at Lois. "Mostly because I have none."

"Nice to meet you." Jimmy said politely. Faith forced herself to shake Lois's hand as well, and her eyes again rapidly flicked open and closed. "Miss Lane." Faith pulled back. "Have you read any of my articles?" Lois probed.

"Just the ones about the Red and Blue Blur." Faith admitted. "I especially liked your open invitation to him for an interview. Ballsy move, Lane. How'd that work out for you?" Lois rolled her eyes. "I got a response from him." Lois confessed vaguely.

"How could you know that it was a him?" Jimmy grilled Faith. "Because it stands to reason, doesn't it?" She toyed with them. "Did you guys see Gold Wing earlier?" Jimmy nodded. "She's awesome as well." Faith praised. "I don't suppose either of you snagged an interview?"

"No." Lois said sheepishly. "I suppose we still could." Faith sneered. "Great reporting, you two. Sullivan would've had them both sitting in her office by now." Faith hit them with the dig.

Faith moved to the side as more customers arrived to fill out the raffle tickets. Jimmy edged away from her, practically ending up in Lois's lap. "It's all true, you know." Faith began without preamble.

"What is?" Jimmy asked warily. "The things that they say. About shadow governments, secret societies, and multilayered conspiracies."

Faith absently glanced at the nearly cloudless, blue Kansas sky. Lois slowly turned to face her. "Whoa! When did we take a left wing turn into black helicopter land?" She quipped. "I suppose the Chupacabra, Bigfoot, and UFOs really exist?"

Faith snickered. "The Chupacabra is simply a large gray wolf with a penchant for goat meat, and Bigfoot is a well done, yet antiquated hoax." She countered Lois's barb. "Now UFOs...they truly exist." Faith narrowed her eyes and shielded them from the sunlight.

"How do you know?" Jimmy queried nervously. "Can't you just feel it, James?" Faith sounded sure of her off the wall convictions. "No." Jimmy gulped. "The world is a mess...the end is coming." Faith lowered her voice menacingly. "Unless, of course, someone saves us." She added.

Faith threw back her head and laughed, allowing her stringy, matted black hair free reign. Lois and Jimmy exchanged worried glances. "Chloe Sullivan was onto something...something big." Faith continued as a chill ran up and down Lois's spine.

"Naturally, I followed her career throughout the years after high school. I read about her creation of the Isis Foundation, and before that, the Wall of website." Faith wandered closer to the front of the Daily Planet display booth. "Actually, Lana Lang created the foundation." Lois corrected. "Perhaps." Faith agreed. "Chloe Sullivan was her inspiration."

"We can't just all sit around and wait for someone to save us." Jimmy contributed. "True." Lois agreed. "Even the Red and Blue Blur can't save everyone." She admitted with disdain. "We'll see." Faith sneered. "We can always ask the Traveler." Lois cast her a sidelong glance.

As if on cue, Clark Kent strolled up behind them, and eyed Faith suspiciously. He'd heard her revelations and the word, 'Traveler' of course. "Oh my gawd! It's you!" Faith exclaimed excitedly, as her dark eyes widened. "This is like, too great!" Faith gushed as she hurriedly shook Clark's hand.

Instantly, Faith flew backwards a few feet, landing on her backside. "What a rush!" She grumbled. From Lois and Jimmy's point of view, it appeared as though Clark had pushed her away. "Easy Smallville!" Lois yelled. "She's a potential customer, not a linebacker!"

Faith dismissed Lois's comment with a wave of her hand. "It's totally my fault." Clark warily helped her to her feet. This time Faith was ready for the intense contact, and it didn't faze her. Faith felt as though she'd stuck her finger in a light socket. Clark's inherent power had caught her off guard.

"Sometimes that happens when I meet people." Faith tried to downplay the event. Clark made a mental note to question her further, once they were out of Lois and Jimmy's earshot. "Do I know you?" He inquired, as Faith clumsily stood next to him. "No, we've never met, but I know all about you from Chloe Sullivan's stories, and a few newspaper articles."

"Really?" Clark scowled, as Lois followed their conversation closely. Jimmy had lost interest in pursuing Faith's perceived awkwardness. He watched the three girls he'd seen Clark with earlier, Maddie, Sara, and Abby. The young women were engaged in a debate of some sort, based on their body language, and hand gestures.

"Sure, you're Clark Kent." Faith smiled brightly, which began to annoy Lois. "You are way cuter in person." The Goth Girl's attitude had suddenly changed. Lois rolled her eyes. "Uh...thanks." Clark reddened. He observed Faith's other arm tattoo. This one portrayed a golden sword with the letters KAC (KAC) written into it, in the old English manner of printing.

"Nice tattoo. What do the letters stand for?" Clark wondered aloud. "It has a dual meaning." Faith explained. "KAC are my mother's initials. They stand for Kari Anne Cur. She died when I was young. In my particular social network, it also means 'kill the anti-christ.'"

"Um...that's nice." Clark made pleasant conversation. "So, you're a fan of Chloe's? Did you ever meet her?" Faith shook her head. "No." Clark grinned thinly. "Would you like to?" Faith's eyes widened again. "Would I? Heck yes!" Lois snorted. "Smallville, aren't you supposed to be helping me run the Daily Planet booth?" Jimmy eyed her angrily. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Lois, you and Jimmy are doing fine." Clark smirked, certain that it would piss Lois off even more. "C'mon Faith, let me introduce you." He urged as they quickly located Chloe. Faith was thrilled as she listened to a rehash of a few of the more unusual meteor freak tales.

Satisfied that Chloe would keep Faith occupied, Clark excused himself, and zipped back to the Kent Farm to check on Bruce Wayne and the girls. He hadn't been careful enough with his exit. Two sets of young eyes witnessed his shift into hyper speed.

Barb and Dick gawked, unsure of whether to be amazed or fearful. "Did you see that, Barb? Kent just disappeared into thin air." Dick tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Did I see that? I have no idea! How could someone simply vanish?" Barb gulped, wishing that she'd had a Bat camera trained on the young farm boy. "We'd better call Bruce!" Dick flipped on his cell phone.

Clark slowed as he reached the edge of the Kent Farm driveway. There was a shiny black limousine, and a sleek black sports car parked on the normally deserted gravel parkway. He casually walked up the front steps and walked in. It was quite a sight to behold.

Kara and Laura were standing on chairs, with three well dressed tailors, two male and one female, pinning, cutting, and measuring bright pastel colored gowns against the girls. It was ironic to think that the two most powerful young women on the planet were at heart, simple teenage girls.

Kara looked scared to death. She'd rarely ever let total strangers get so close to her. Laura looked impatient and bored as she spotted Clark's entrance. "Hey CK!" Laura snickered, borrowing Jimmy Olsen's pet name for him. Kara was afraid to move, but she acknowledged him with her eyes.

Meanwhile, near the back of the den, Martha Kent and Bruce Wayne were perusing the mantle of Kent family photographs. Senator Kent proudly boasted about her two favorite men in the world. Clark was a bit uncomfortable, knowing that another strange young billionaire was in his house.

From what Clark knew of Mr. Wayne, he wasn't necessarily a bad person like Lex, or a flamboyant wealthy entrepreneur like Marcus Worthington, but there had been stories in the media, portraying Wayne as a no account party boy with too much time on his hands.

Clark was suspicious as he passed the girls, and the frantic dress fitters, to join them in the living room, which was their next stop. "Oh Clark, I'd like you to meet Mr. Bruce Wayne." Martha ushered their guest towards him. "Mr. Wayne." Clark shook his hand carefully.

"Call me Bruce." Wayne smiled broadly. "Your mother has told me all about you." Bruce said cordially. I sincerely hope not, Clark thought sourly. "There's not much to tell." He humbly led Bruce to the family couch, Martha right on his heels. "Thanks for helping my cousin and our friend out." Clark began modestly. "I assume that we'll pay you back for the dresses."

"That won't be necessary, Clark, if I may call you that." Bruce deflected as Clark nodded. Wayne was about twenty eight or so, by Clark's estimation. He had short cropped black hair, bright steely green eyes, and looked to be in top physical shape, despite being an executive.

"Before you protest, I've been all through this with your cousin, and again with your mother." Bruce smirked. "The girls will be taking the gowns on consignment. They can return them to Metropolis's Finest Clothery after the fair. The tailors owe me a favor, and I've purchased several unique items from them before." That explanation seemed to satisfy Clark.

"Bruce has decided to finance a few of Smallville's private schools to help out the local economy." Martha informed them. "He'll also be making a substantial donation to local law enforcement, and give us a speech to close out tonight's festival." Clark nodded warily, as Laura yelped. Apparently she'd been stuck with a pin. Truth be told, she'd faked the pinch to give her some credibility.

"Bruce, what brings you to Smallville anyway?" Clark tried unsuccessfully to not sound like he was prying. "I have some business deals in Metropolis with Queen Industries, perhaps you've heard of them?" The Gotham detective gave Clark the standard line. "Yes, I know Oliver Queen." He admitted.

Bruce, of course, already knew that Clark and Oliver were friends. He'd been digging into both their backgrounds in recent memory. The Batman also knew that there was more to Queen than most people understood. Bruce had opened a series of Bat Files about Queen and a few other unusual associates of Clark's.

"Clark, I heard that you just landed a job at the Daily Planet?" Bruce threw out there. "I don't suppose I can dissuade you from garnering an interview?" Clark honestly hadn't thought of formally interviewing Wayne. He chided himself for not being on the ball.

"Actually, Bruce, my best friend Lois Lane, might be interested in an interview if you have the time. She's back at the fair." Clark stared ahead. "I can only do assigned stories for the Planet at the moment." Bruce nodded. "A word of advice, Clark. Don't put too many limits on yourself. You'll never get anywhere by not being aggressive."

Clark was a bit offended by Bruce's criticism, but chalked it up to experience. The cell phone on Bruce's belt sounded a strange ring tone, which cut into the awkward silence.  
"Excuse me, I have to take this." Bruce smiled politely, and quickly walked outside.

Laura and Kara followed the strange young billionaire's exodus, exchanging glances. Martha patted Clark on the thigh, as if to reassure him that Bruce was a good man, and not to be off put by his critique.

"You're kidding!" Bruce's eyes widened. "Are you sure, Dick? Did Barb see that, too?" The young billionaire shook his head in disbelief. "A mild mannered farm boy like Kent? I just got through taking him to task for not being aggressive. Kent just made number one on my interest list."

Clark took a moment to freshen up, and by the time he'd come back downstairs, the girls were ready to head out to the fair. The tailors had completed their assigned duties excellently. The woman had also redone the teen beauties hair.

Laura was stunning, with her raven black hair piled high atop her head in a sophisticated looking bun. Her gold highlights had been accented, and the strands of unusual colored hair had been curled, and framed her thin face. Even Clark was impressed.

Kara was dazzling, allowing her blonde locks to be curled substantially, the super teen could have graced the cover of a world class magazine. She nervously flipped her hair behind her shoulders. The woman was still fussing with Kara's makeup, frowning as the alien beauty fidgeted.

Martha, like any proud parent would, photographed her niece and her best friend several times. Bruce worked his way back into the scene, complimenting the girls first, and than the tailors. They beamed with the praise heaped on them by the young billionaire.

As he spotted Clark, Bruce's eyes narrowed, as he digested what his two most trusted sidekicks had told him. He quickly played it off, forcing a gleaming smile upon his face. He elegantly escorted Kara down from the chair, as she carefully took his elbow.

Clark, feeling outdone by Bruce, made it a point to escort Laura down from the chair. Martha snapped some more photos of Clark and Laura, but hesitated to catch Bruce. "Bruce, do you mind if I grab a couple of pictures?" Martha asked. "I don't want to see you and my niece dragged through the myriad of tabloids." Bruce nodded. "That's fine. Just don't post them on the net!" He quipped.

Bruce dismissed the tailoring crew, and the house returned to a semblance of normality. By now, Barb and Dick had mounted their Bat cycles and joined them at the farm. After introductions were made, Dick eyed both girls appreciatively. Barb complimented them as well, but quickly focused on Clark.

Martha was reminded by a ring tone from her Senatorial Raspberry that she had some calls to make to the Hill. Many important votes were coming up on the Senate floor. She excused herself, saying goodbyes to all. An elderly gentleman, whom Clark recognized as Bruce's limo driver knocked lightly on the door. Kara let him in.

"Alfred, aren't the girls a vision of loveliness?" Bruce beamed as both Kara and Laura reddened. "I should say they are, Master Bruce. Are we ready to exit this charming abode?" Alfred grinned. "Ladies? Shall we?" Bruce pretended to be full of himself.

He held out both arms. Kara took one, Laura the other. Clark rolled his eyes, after reassuring himself that no one had seen him. Dick followed them out, never taking his eyes off of Kara. Barb, on the other hand, had dropped back into the den, quickly viewing the family photos.

"You were a quarterback, Clark?" She asked him, aware that he was watching her like the proverbial hawk. "Yes, but it seems so long ago." He added wistfully. In reality, he'd only been out of high school for six years. He and Lana had briefly attended their five year reunion.

"I took up gymnastics, swimming, and even tennis over the years." Barb struck up a conversation with the young alien. She closed in on Clark, and he shifted uneasily. He quickly led her outside behind the others. Barb wasn't quite sure what to make of the pleasant farm boy with the secretive speedy ability.

Alfred held the limo doors open for Bruce and the girls. "Come on in Clark." Bruce kindly offered. Dick and Barb mounted their cycles and revved them up, startling the dozing chickens nearby. Clark was going to decline, but he still had to keep up appearances. Besides, Bruce had done a lot for them and the community already in the short time that he'd been in Smallville.

Clark insisted on riding up front with Alfred. Laura lounged inside the limo, and Kara sat rigidly, unsure of what to do next. It would be a short trip to the fair. Laura stretched leisurely, and fussed with the tightly clinging spring green colored gown. "Yup, I could get used to this." She remarked playfully, bringing a smile to Bruce's face.

Kara's gown was royal blue, with a bright red sash draped across her shoulders to waist. She smiled politely, but still seemed out of sorts to Clark. Maybe all this attention wasn't good for her, he postulated. The girls thanked Bruce repeatedly for his efforts.

Clark thought that he saw something different near the limo's in dash CD player. He used his x-ray vision to check out his theory. He was amazed to see a whole other collection of controls and gadgets behind the stereo system. Clearly, this was no ordinary limo, and Bruce was no ordinary billionaire.


	5. Chapter 5: Increasing the Ranks

_Increasing The Ranks_: Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne's limo pulled up backstage, and he and the girls piled out, with Clark following close behind. Martha was also pulling up beside them, choosing to drive the family's American made pickup truck to prove a point to her constituents.

A few cameramen were there, and snapped shots of Bruce and Kara, Clark and Laura, Dick and Barb, and finally Senator Kent. Fortunately, most of the photographers were of the local TV, radio, and newspaper type, no Paparazzi.

Laura was first up, showing off the gown, as she crossed the stage elegantly. Ed Wood plugged the Metropolis dressmakers that Bruce had brought in. Kara followed her, and then the last two girls. By now, Lois had worked her way up to Bruce again. Dick and Barb immediately blocked her path.

"We've already danced this tango, you two!" Lois snapped. Bruce motioned for Lois to approach him. Barb and Dick reluctantly parted way. "Miss Lane, you are persistent, I'll give you that." Bruce frowned. Lois had her Steno pad ready, and pen in hand. "I'll cut you a deal." Bruce beckoned.

"I'm listening." Lois was literally in Bruce's face. "I'll give you the exact time of my speech tonight, giving you the clear advantage to be first in line for the post discussion interview..." Bruce tempted. "If...?" Lois prodded. "If you make it a point to have fun at the fair!" He smiled roguishly.

"Deal." Lois smiled and shook Bruce's hand. He then said simply: "Eight thirty five." Lois edged away. "Thanks, Mr. Wayne." He nodded. "Bruce." She strolled away, thoroughly pleased with herself. Dick and Barb gestured that they were heading for the side of the stage, as Bruce allowed Ed Wood to escort him to the front row seats.

After the evening gown competition, the dollars as votes stood like this: Kara had the most dollars in her jar, easily winning the swimsuit contest, Laura was second, sweeping the evening gown section, and a third girl named Jenna, had won the prepared speech session.

The final battle royale would be the talent competition. Clearly, Kara and Laura were at a disadvantage. Clark had wandered away after the gown session, and was curious as to why the three meteor infected girls from his past had gathered across from the main thoroughfare.

They were having an animated debate about something, Clark guessed from their body language. Above them, a teenage boy and two of his friends were climbing atop a roof. Just below the delinquents was a familiar looking greenhouse, which was somewhat rundown.

"Get down from there!" Abby yelled. Predictably, the lead boy lost his footing on the algae covered roof beam, and fell towards the glass enclosed greenhouse. Clark should have been able to speed up there and rescue the children, but his powers seemed lethargic.

Abby took off running, and subsequently disappeared. She zipped into the greenhouse, through a broken, unhinged door, unseen by anyone except Clark. Sara extended her hands before her, focusing intensely on the falling teen. Maddie concentrated on the inevitably broken glass.

Just as the boy hit the greenhouse roof, shattering the skylight, everything seemed to stop. The glass shards hung in midair, the boy's descent slowed, and he fell through towards the marble tiled floor. Suddenly, his likely deadly fall was broken, and he easily landed feet first, completely uninjured.

Clark finally got up enough momentum to rescue the fallen boy's two friends, and with far more effort than he was used to, grabbed the kids and eased them back onto solid ground. His three story leap seemed to sap his energy, and he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Abby shoved the fallen boy forward gently through the broken door. "Be careful, will you? The next time, there may be no one around to save you." She warned. "I can't wait to tell everyone that you saved me!" The boy said excitedly. "No one's gong to believe you." Maddie menaced. "Besides, I can tell your parents that you and your pals were up on the roof looking for trouble." Sara added.

"Ha! You don't know who I am, lady!" The boy challenged. "Bobby Bentley of 19 Forest Glen Road, Grandville, Kansas." Sara said as she smirked. "Whoa! How did she...?" The second teen began. "Shut up, Steve!" Bobby rebuked him. "Okay! I get your point! That still doesn't change what happened." Bobby said as he backed away from the young women. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, Clark?" Maddie was puzzled. Sara and Abby weren't truly sure about Clark's supernatural powers, but Maddie had always known. "Fine." He gasped, moving a good distance away from Abby. "Just a bit winded. Anyway, great teamwork ladies." He praised.

Oliver Queen stepped out of the shadows. "I concur!" He playfully applauded. "Ladies, do you have a minute?" Clark grinned thinly. Chloe came up to them next. She'd observed that Maddie stopped the glass from slicing the boy.

Sara had somehow managed to focus her mental powers long enough to physically stop his descent, and Abby had caught the errant teen and stood him up. The girls had bonded together as a team, something that Oliver was very impressed with.

Another set of eyes had witnessed the impromptu rescue. Faith punched the darkness with her fist. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm no longer alone."

**Chapter 6**:

Clark zipped away as soon as he could, without a word. Chloe cast a worried glance in the Red Blue Blur's direction of flight. Oliver and Chloe confronted the girls, admitting that they'd been watching their exploits. Abby, Maddie, and Sara immediately surrounded them, looking none too happy. "Chloe? Did you rat us out?" Abby accused incredulously. "No. Not exactly."

She responded sheepishly. "I work for Oliver now, therefore, he owns my computer systems, and files at the Isis Foundation." Chloe defended. In the blink of an eye, Abby disappeared and quickly reappeared with one hand on Oliver's throat. Naturally, he didn't flinch.

"What do you plan to do with this information, Mr. Queen?" Maddie hissed, mentally breaking a nearby beer bottle and floating its shards above Oliver's face. They rotated in synch, inching ever closer to his eyes. Chloe shuddered as the three girls exercised their powers.

"That depends on you." Oliver returned in a cocky tone. "You all have outstanding expensive college loans, don't you? I'll cover all of your expenses, within reason of course." Abby tightened her grip on his throat. "You're lying!" She snarled. Sara stalked Oliver, slowly circling behind him.

"No he's not." Sara began, cocking her head sideways as she spoke. "How can you tell?" Chloe tested Sara. "I can read his mind." She answered, glowering. "Trust me when I say his brain should be rated NC-17." She taunted as Oliver smiled brightly and Chloe reddened. "He is what he is." Sara added.

"Oliver Queen is spoiled, domineering, roguish, and devastatingly handsome." She critiqued. "Why thank you, Sara." Oliver quipped. "He's also telling the truth as he sees it, about being willing to help us and finance our education." Maddie was skeptical. "At what cost, Mr. Queen?" She fished.

"I don't know." Oliver replied evasively, managing to shrug despite Abby's iron grip. Sara nodded towards the girls. "That's the truth as well." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as Abby relaxed her grip, and Maddie began spinning the beer bottle shards away from Oliver and placing them in their original form.

Sara playfully put her arms around Oliver's neck, whispering in his ear: "However, if you cross us, Queen…" She let the threat hang in the air.

Chloe's stomach jumped as she realized all of the implications of this confrontation. "Now, Sara, is that nice? You shouldn't threaten your boss like that. It's bad business practices." Oliver downplayed her rhetoric.

Maddie approached them warily. "You're saying that we work for you, and you'll pay for our education, housing, and support?" Oliver edged away from Sara. "Everything is negotiable." He sidestepped. "It also depends on whether you all can continue to work together, and decide on your own which side of the equation you're on. If you cross me…" Oliver's tone grew serious. "You'll be cutoff."

Chloe gulped, shocked that the usually pleasant Oliver could flip a switch and become a hardnosed businessman. The only other people she recalled that could do that were the Luthors, and Tess Mercer. She questioned her own new role as Watchtower, wondering what Oliver could actually make her do.

"What do you think, girls?" Abby questioned without taking her eyes off of Oliver. "Deal." Sara snapped. Maddie was more hesitant, but in the end, gave in. "Okay Queen, we're in. We'll just see if you back up your words." Abby agreed. "Friends?" Oliver smiled impishly extending a hand to Sara. "Friends." She took it, and got a clearer mental picture of Oliver, his past, and motivations.

Chloe still felt ill. Even after all of the meteor-infected people she and Clark had encountered, the sheer ruthlessness of the girls upset her. Abby was actually a schoolmate of hers. She wondered if Abby still had Mrs. Fine's mental capacity for evil within her.

As usual, Clark had missed the whole sequence of events, Chloe mentally grumbled. "Are we supposed to call you at the office or what?" Maddie questioned. "Actually, you can go through Chloe." Oliver dropped the bomb.

"Huh?" Chloe's eyes widened. "That's the plan, Chlo', you get to be in charge of the angels here. Welcome to the team. See you later." Oliver walked away like he hadn't a care in the world.

Chloe gaped as the three girls encircled her. "Anyone hungry?" She quipped as she whipped out the expense form that Oliver had given her.


	6. Chapter 6: True Faith

_Fun? What fun_? **Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, Clark had located Lois and Jimmy, following them across the main thoroughfare. "Who's managing the Talon Booth and the Daily Planet Booth?" He asked, zipping up beside them and startling the eager reporters. "Kara's pouring Latte's and uh…Faith is in charge of the Daily Planet promotions." Lois replied shortly.

"Lois! Faith doesn't work for the paper!" Clark complained. "No, but she could use some quick cash. I'm paying her out of my pocket." Lois slowed as Clark stopped, folding his arms across his chest. "So you and Jimmy could do what, exactly?" He pried.

"Smallville, you have to know when to gamble." Lois explained. "Gamble on what?" Clark's eyes grew wide. "Gamble on landing an interview with Bruce Wayne!" She scowled. "Duh! Seriously Clark, you have no journalistic instincts." She added bluntly. Jimmy shifted uneasily, he hated when Clark and Lois would argue.

"I thought you were supposed to have fun at the fair." Jimmy protested. "This is like working, and I'm not getting paid for it, I might add." Lois sneered. "Its obvious that you two don't know the rules about journalism. You're always on call, just in case that big story breaks. There is no fun."

Clark shrugged her off. "That sounds pretty harsh." Lois disagreed: "Not if you truly enjoy what you're doing." The three of them were joined by another shadow. "I think that you really need to have some fun." Oliver's voice echoed from somewhere behind them.

Lois slowly turned and frowned. "Some of us have to work for a living Mr. green jeans." She sniped, as Jimmy glanced at Oliver's pants, which were gray and white Dockers. "What?" He was confused. "Let it go, Jimmy." Clark warned. "Let what go?" Jimmy responded only to be greeted by a bout of silence.

"Don't you have some pictures to take?" Lois taunted. "You know, like local color and such? Perhaps a bearded lady, tattooed man, or a crazed hog farmer?" Jimmy waved her off. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever Lois. I hope you find your great story." He sulked away. "Was that nice?" Oliver ribbed Lois.

Clark began to feel uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure why. "Nice? I've been nice to Jimmy all day. I even sent him to snap some photos of the Gold Wing. You're starting them off kind of young, aren't you Ollie?" Lois grilled. "Gold Wing?" Oliver echoed. "What's that?"

"Never mind!" Lois snapped. "Lois, I think you need a good…kiss!" Oliver quipped as he glanced at Clark, who reddened, and looked away. "Are you offering?" She retorted. "Because, no, I'm not interested. That ship has sailed and you won't be docking in my port anytime soon."

Clark flushed a bright red as Oliver smirked. "Yes, my ship has sailed on, Lois." Oliver added petulantly. "It's about time yours did too." He flashed a quick grin at them and wandered away. "Incorrigible!" Lois groaned after Oliver headed towards the beer tent.

"Maybe he's right Lois. You should at least try and have some fun at the fair. Its only once a year, you know." Clark encouraged. "Fun? What fun?" Lois questioned tiredly. "You like to dance, don't you?" Clark gave her his best farm boy grin.

"Dance? Me? Not likely, Smallville. You're looking at the only woman who could foul up a Texas two step!" Lois protested mildly. "Give it a try." Clark teased. "I will if you will." Lois couldn't resist him for some reason. Either it would be a total disaster and they would both make fools of themselves, or it could be strangely romantic, and dare she even think it? Fun.

"They're giving free line dancing lessons near the center thoroughfare, Lois." Clark tempted. "No one there would likely be an expert dancer other than the teacher." Lois sighed and gave in. "I suppose. I warn you Smallville, I have two left feet and the only line dance I know is the one I do in the line for the ladies bathroom."

Clark chuckled wholeheartedly, and suddenly felt good about everything. He was satisfied with his choice to become the Red Blue Blur full time, his possibility of a separate life as an eager young journalist, and his recent acceptance that Lois was now going to be a part of his life, perhaps permanently.

He hadn't felt this good in months…since Lana. Clark brazenly took Lois by the hand and led her towards the main walkway, which ended at the isle next to the center stage. "Put it this way, Lois, it can't be any worse than us attempting to sing Karaoke." She nodded, moving in closer to him. "Agreed, Clark. Though I stand by the kick ass version Chloe and I belted out on 'I Love Rock n Roll." She quipped.

Clark wisely remained silent, as he felt Lois's hand relax in his grip, though he heard her heart start to race. Lois mistook Clark's silence. "Oh sorry! I forgot that time period led to Alicia's death." She flushed. Clark hadn't ever really forgotten Alicia Baker, but still, he had to move on.

"I suppose I should thank you for that." Clark swallowed some pride. Lois, now snuggled next to him, placing her arm behind his back, cocked her head. "How so?" Clark looked her straight in the eyes. "That day Alicia was killed…I was ready to kill Caleb, and you stopped me by pulling me off of him." Lois smiled warmly. "I told you, Smallville, that's why I'm here. One save at a time."

There was an awkward silence as they gazed into each other's eyes. He quickly shifted the subject. "Kara claims that she can sing, though I've never heard her." Lois smirked, aware that Clark had deflected his unexpected praise of her. They climbed the stairs to the stage and registered with the dance instructor.

The next lesson would begin in fifteen minutes. "You know, Smallville, I might dance better with another brew in me." She hinted. "Are you sure that it won't affect your coordination?" Clark joked. "Put it this way, it can't hurt." Lois smiled broadly at him and Clark admitted that he truly liked her to himself.

Clark again guided Lois down the steps and over to the beer tent, taking her hand. By now, Oliver and Chloe had seated themselves near the bartender, and Chloe's eyes widened as she saw, what would appear to any other casual observer, as a young couple heading her way.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Oliver snickered, following her gaze. Chloe wasn't sure how she felt about Clark and Lois being put together, but it seemed to make sense, she mused, as much sense as any other fouled up relationship.

Clark pulled the old wooden barstool out for Lois, and she seated herself comfortably, all smiles. Chloe scratched her head. How could Lois turn her emotions on or off on the dime like that? She wondered. "Ollie, about earlier…" She began. "I guess I did need to loosen up a bit. All work and no play makes Lois a dull, crabby girl."  
"Lois, you are many things, but dull isn't one of them." Oliver said smoothly. "Thanks, I think." Lois grinned as she waved the bartender in, who was outside the tent serving some customers. "I guess I should apologize to Jimmy for biting his head off as well." She confessed.

"You know, he'll never let you hear the end of it." Chloe chuckled. "True. Still, he means well." Lois admitted. Clark bought Lois her drink and Oliver gave him the thumbs up. "So, has our favorite green leather clad crime-fighter been keeping busy?" Lois dug, again looking for a story.

"Lois!" Chloe snapped. "Okay! Okay! My reporter's instinct constantly gets ahead of my brain, sue me!" She put her hands up in resignation. "Lois, just relax and have fun, will you?" Oliver criticized. "I'm sure the Green Arrow would let you know if he was onto a big story…that wasn't secret."

"Anyway, what are you two up to today?" Chloe asked curiously. "Lois and I are going to learn how to line dance." Clark announced with a dash of fake pride. Oliver and Chloe were struck silent. "No way!" Chloe finally blurted out. Oliver plopped his wallet on the makeshift countertop and said: "I will pay to see that!" Lois eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah? How much and who to?"

"Name it!" Oliver challenged. "But it has to go to charity." Lois laughed. "My favorite charity is myself, but how about…say a thousand dollars, to the Metropolis Home for Abused Women?" Oliver nodded. "Done! Lois Lane, get ready to kick up your heels!" He added as he snickered. Clark flushed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

_True Faith _: **Chapter 8**

Jimmy happened to pass the Daily Planet booth to check on Faith. The Goth Girl was dutifully handing out raffle tickets for customers who considered subscribing to the paper. He kept his distance, but a familiar face in the crowd attracted his attention. Tess Mercer.

Tess walked up to the promotions booth and flashed Allison Cur, aka Faith, an evil grin. "Faith, isn't it?" She questioned the startled girl. "Yes…who?" Suddenly Faith recognized the powerful assistant to Lex Luthor. "Miss Mercer, I'm surprised to see you here." Allison opened warily.

"It is a bit off the beaten path, isn't it?" Tess remarked. "It's been what, four years now?" Allison nodded before glancing away nervously. "Is Lex here, too?" Tess nodded. "Probably. We took separate limos. He was to deliver an important, though hideously boring speech to the masses."

Faith silenced, obviously intimidated by Tess for some reason, Jimmy noted. He moved in closer, within earshot, but made it a point to hide behind a cart of cotton candy.

"How're things going?" He heard Tess question politely. "Fine." Allison wasn't sure what to say.

"Really? Because now that I have your undivided attention, I might have a job for you." Tess tempted. "Oh? Doing what, exactly?" Allison asked cordially. "Oh this and that, the same thing as before." Tess stated evasively. "Miss Mercer, I appreciate the offer, and all that you and Mr. Luthor did for me, but I was under the impression that our business arrangement was complete."

"You know, Faith, opportunities always arise for a girl of your talent. You should take advantage of them." Tess pitched, nearly as smoothly as Lex always did. Jimmy was about to call in Lois and Clark for back up, when the conversation took a bizarre turn.  
"As I recall, Faith, or _Female Augmented Intelligence Telepathic Humanoid_, was very valuable in accessing the secrets behind Veritas." Tess parroted. Jimmy nearly spat. He had no idea what Veritas was, but given that Tess Mercer and the Luthors were involved, it could be nothing but bad.

"You know, Miss Mercer, spying on people is highly unethical, if not downright illegal in some cases." Faith challenged. "Oh, who's to say what is right or what is wrong?" Tess continued to menace her. "There's a whole gray area out there in between, and that is where we play, around the edges. One might say, the fringes, even. Seriously, Faith, you're a fringe person."

"With the right guidance, you can pull down a six figure salary, once you get out of school." Tess offered. "Thanks, but I don't really need a job that badly, Miss Mercer." Allison balked. "I'll get by, somehow." Tess scowled. "If that's all you ever want to do is 'get by'. You'll never reach your full potential."

"No thanks!" Allison declined the offer swiftly. "If that's your final decision." Tess growled. "It is!" Faith said proudly. "Damn it, Allison!" Tess spat. "We built you up and we can tear you right back down!" She threatened the young coed. "I hope you like stocking shelves, or asking 'do you want fries with that' for the rest of your life!" Tess argued. "You're throwing away a fortune…"

Just that quick, Faith was gone, spirited away within the blink of an eye. Tess glanced over the booth's counter, and found no sign of her former employee and guinea pig. Jimmy gasped. To him it seemed like Faith disappeared into thin air! Tess stalked away angrily, immediately flipping on her cell phone.

"Have you got her?" She hissed as Jimmy ducked low behind the cotton candy cart. "Find her!" Tess swore and snapped off the phone. "Lex will be furious!" She grumbled.

Jimmy bolted for the bar area as fast as he could as soon as Tess passed him. He doubled back, circling around the west leg of the fair. Lois had just finished her beer and it was almost show time. Suddenly, Faith and another young woman showed up beside Chloe.

After a brief exchange, Lois heard Chloe say 'good save, Ren.' Oliver nodded in agreement. "Where did you two come from?" Lois asked with surprise. "Did you give up on the Daily Planet booth already?" Faith was about to explain when Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" Allison yelped.

"I'm Ren, and you are…?" The young woman asked Lois. Clark couldn't place where, but he felt that he'd seen the mysterious Ren before. She had a familiar look to her facial features and stature. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She answered, shaking hands with the new arrival.

Lois wasn't quite sure, but it seemed that Ren could move awfully quickly. She ultimately dismissed the observation as the beginning of a beer buzz. "Thee Lois Lane?" Ren remarked. "Uh…yes. Have you read any of my articles?" Lois countered as Ren smirked. "Just the ones about the Red Blue Blur."

Chloe snickered. "The amazing RBB has been developing a huge fan base." She joked, risking a glance at Clark. "It probably has something to do with Blur-Etto on line." She added the playful dig. Lois cast her a sidelong glance as Clark flushed.

Clark put his tongue in his cheek. "Ren? What is that short for, if I may ask?" he inquired. "Oh sure. It's a nickname for Renata Allen." Clark gulped, as in Bart Allen? He silently mused, getting a mental picture of the newest addition to Chloe and Oliver's stable of characters.  
Ren was about Bart's height with short, sandy brown straight hair that barely touched her shoulders. She was slightly stocky, but had long legs, presumably built for speed. Faith had a terrified look on her face. For all her bravado, Allison was still a young woman caught between two worlds: the evil Luthor empire, and the friends and allies of Oliver Queen.

"Lois? Clark? Would you excuse us?" Oliver said politely, as Chloe, Ren, and Faith dutifully followed him away from the beer tent and off to the side of the main thoroughfare. Jimmy came up next, puffing away loudly. He doubled over beside Lois trying to catch his breath. His camera dangled loosely from his neck.

"Jimbo? What were you doing, chasing the Red Blue Blur or Gold Wing for that matter?" Lois queried as she stood up and put her hand on his sweat soaked back. Clark glared first at Oliver, then at Jimmy. How many more secrets did Oliver hold? He debated angrily.


	7. Chapter 7: One Good Day

**Chapter 7:** _One Good Day _

Jimmy explained his encounter with Tess, and the fact that Lex Luthor had returned and would likely show up at the fair. This was news to Clark as he gasped. Lex returned? Had he recalled any of Clark's secrets? Why hadn't Lex already attacked Clark privately or publicly? It didn't add up.

"Are you sure, Jimmy?" Lois asked skeptically. "Tess said that Lex would be here?" He nodded, after fully catching his breath. "This is big news, Clark!" She excitedly grabbed her car keys. "I need to get out my laptop. Daily Planet front page, here I come!" She joked as her eyes widened, forgetting briefly that she and Clark were supposed to be partners.

"Jimmy, do you have enough photo memory left to grab some shots of the bald wonder?" She checked with him as Clark edged away. "Freeze, Smallville!" Lois said, as her bright red lips curled upward. "You still owe me a dance, and Ollie still owes my charity a grand."

Clark swallowed hard, unsure of what was worse, Lex's return or the possibility of him looking like a fool in front of the entire Smallville community and then some. Where was a catastrophic emergency when you need one? He mentally asked the rhetorical question.

Lois suddenly took his hand, putting her page one story on the backburner for a few minutes. "Come on Clark, let's get your two left feet started." She smirked, guiding him up the three wooden stairs leading to the center stage. Jimmy, now relaxed and ready for anything, risked a chuckle. "This ought to be good."

Kara and Laura were already in line for the dance lessons. Laura's big green eyes widened as she spied Lois and Clark on the edge of the stage. "Can your cousin dance?" She asked Kara over her shoulder. "I don't know. We'll soon find out." The alien teen replied nervously.

Laura still held mixed feelings for Clark. On the one hand, she wished that it were she guiding him onto the stage, and on the other, she was glad not to be the center of attention for the moment. Clearly, her double identity issue would take some getting used to.

Oliver had joined the teen superheroes, to check on his possible investment. Chloe and his new additions to the fast growing culture of crime-fighters flanked him. The music started, and the dance lessons teacher demonstrated the synchronized steps of the line dance with several young women.

Clark reddened, immediately regretting his decision to dance with Lois. He considered what he was about to do, memorizing the line dance steps in order. I wish that Lois and I were doing a nice slow dance somewhere, he fretted. Laura and Kara were up next. Naturally, the teens executed the moves flawlessly. No pressure here, Clark mused sourly.

Lois turned to him, and gazed into his eyes. She mouthed the words 'relax and don't screw up' Clark rolled his eyes and nodded. It was their turn next. Lois and Clark slid smoothly into the rear of the line dancing populace, getting in step behind Kara and Laura in between beats. So far so good, Lois thought.

Clark considered all that he and Lois had been through, from those early days on the Kent farm, through the second meteor shower, the whole Lana Lang debacle, saving her from drowning in a sewer near Met U, losing her briefly to Oliver, then to the Phantom Zone, and finally landing a job by her side at the Daily Planet. On more than one occasion, she'd put her life on the line for him.

Clark believed that she'd earned a place in his life, perhaps permanently. He couldn't truly picture his life without her. _But what did all that mean_? He analyzed. _Had he been wrong about Lana_? Lois tapped him on the shoulder. 'Follow my lead' she mouthed the words. Clark realized that he'd been dancing for well over a minute without thinking about his steps. _Perhaps, coordination is an ability as well_, he mused.

Back in the audience, Jimmy couldn't resist. He focused his Tele-macro zoom camera on first Kara and Laura, and then Lois and Clark. By now, Bruce Wayne had taken refuge with Alfred in his limo, leaving Dick and Barbara on their own. The urban crime-fighters edged alongside the stage.

Immediately, Dick's sharp gaze fixated on Kara and Laura as they did the 'double dip tush push' or whatever the move was called. Girls looked good doing it, the guys not so much, he observed. Barb patiently waited for Lois and Clark to become visible. She'd been tracking them around the stage.

Other burly young men attempted the complicated synchronized dance with limited success, Barb critiqued. Amazingly, Clark hadn't yet missed a beat or a move. Something flashed just beyond the stage, distracting the Batgirl momentarily. She dismissed it as an errant camera's flash picture.

Presently, the music wound down to silence. The crowd cheered, encouraging the novice dancers further. The DJ announced that would be the last lesson for a while, and went back to other pop songs of different musical genres. Lois proudly escorted Clark down the steps, with a bright smile on her face.

"Not bad, Smallville, not bad at all." She praised, hugging him tightly, as the beer buzz kicked in. "You did fairly good as well." Clark returned the compliment, taking the opportunity to smell the flowery scent of her recently shampooed hair. Chloe joined them, with the other girls in tow.

"Now I have truly seen everything." She gibed. "Lois, you've managed to teach Clark how to dance." Clark flushed. "I don't know Chlo', I can't take the credit. Who'd have thought that Smallville could manage to put one foot in front of the other so well?" Clark sighed. "Gee thanks Lois."

"Care to dance to this?" Clark asked Lois out of the blue. The DJ began to play a popular love song, after encouraging other couples to return to the stage. Chloe gaped. Lois smirked. "I've created a monster." She quipped. "Maybe I will, after I hit the little girls room, and collect a check from a certain incognito green leather clad billionaire." She wandered off singing her favorite Whitesnake tune.

"Way to go, CK!" Jimmy gave him a high five. "You and Lois nailed it! Wait until Perry and the others see their prize reporters kicking up their heels." Chloe hugged Jimmy as Clark frowned. "Jimmy, you're supposed to be photographing important things for the Planet." He chastised the eager photojournalist.

"Hey, Lois told me to grab some pictures of the local color." He shrugged and grinned mischievously. Chloe nodded. "That she did. Nothing more local or colorful than Clark and Lois's line dancing." She needled him with just a hint of jealousy in her tone. Oliver soon joined them, a small entourage of Harvest Fair workers lining up behind him. Chloe cast him a sidelong glance.

"Very good Clark!" Oliver praised as the Fair employees began setting up a couple of tables for them side by side, with an appropriate complement of chairs. Abby, Maddie, Sara, and Ren took seats opposite Oliver, who placed a tray of drinks before them, some alcoholic, some not.

Faith approached cautiously from the shadows, eyeing up Clark. "I don't know, isn't synchronized dancing a sign of the apocalypse?" She remarked cynically, taking a chair nearest to Oliver. Jimmy scratched his head, wondering what all of these girls had in common with Oliver and Chloe.  
Chloe sat next to Oliver, and the group resembled a prearranged meeting. Laura and Kara, not wanting to be left out, joined the girls on the opposite side of the table. Clark slowly made his way to the end of the table, remembering to set up a folding chair for Lois.

Jimmy readied his camera. "Uh…Jimbo, can we just pass on the Paparazzi act for a moment?" Oliver asked. "You're still welcome to join us, minus the Tele-macro, please." Jimmy shifted uneasily, until Chloe patted the folding chair next to her. He dutifully sat down, placing a cover over the camera lens.

"Clark, what about it? Will you join us?" Oliver teased as Chloe snickered. "Well, there's still Lois…" Clark hedged. "Don't worry, Lois is like a bloodhound, she'll find you sooner or later." Oliver encouraged. Jimmy glanced over at the girls, and felt more confused than ever.

Oliver passed out the glasses based on age appropriate beverage. He sat back on the folding chair and arrogantly placed his feet up on the edge of the table. "What about it Clark? Will you join us?" He repeated the double entendre for effect. Clark grinned thinly. "Sure." He sat down next to Jimmy.

Dick and Barbara, who sat at a table for two, just within earshot of Oliver's group, witnessed this little innocent appearing display. Barbara turned to her colleague and frowned. "There's something odd about that set up." She nodded her head towards Oliver, allowing her reddish blonde hair to scatter in the stiff early evening breeze. Dick followed her gaze. "Oliver Queen drinks with the common folk?" He asked.

"Partially." Barb agreed. "I'm going to snap a few photos with our Mini Bat Camera, I think Bruce might want to look into this further." She added. "I don't see anything wrong with the group." Dick shrugged it off. "Some detective you'll turn out to be." She criticized. "Why would a billionaire CEO like Oliver Queen make it a point to schmooze with the common folk?"

"Eccentric personality?" Dick grumbled. "Feeling good about himself?" Barb wasn't so sure. "Anyway, here, I'll snap some photos of you if you stand with Oliver and his group in the background." She urged gesturing him to the main plaza. "Just a minute, Nancy Drew." Dick taunted. "Let me grab my iced tea."

Barbara did just that, narrowing her Bat Camera focus to include everyone at Oliver's table. Dick posed nonchalantly with his drink, adding a cheesy smile for effect. "Stop smirking, you'll break the camera's lens." Barb ribbed him. Dick struck a pro wrestler hero's pose just to irritate her. "Nice." She said dryly.

By now, Lois had returned to the group. She headed straight for Oliver. "Time to pay the piper." Her lips curled upward in a satisfied grin. Lois held her hand out and Oliver subsequently wrote out the check for charity, handing it to her. In front of everyone Lois shoved the check down her bra.

"You know, Lois, that doesn't look good." Faith taunted. "Oliver handing you a check and you sticking it in your lingerie." Clark rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time." Chloe joked. "Hey Chlo', what's with the stinging commentary?" Lois objected. "Ooh Chloe! Dirt! Dish it!" Jimmy urged. "You do, and you'll get a lump of coal in your Christmas stocking from me." Lois returned the good-natured jab.

Before she got herself in any more trouble, Lois glanced at Clark. "Smallville, didn't you promise me a dance or two?" She folded her arms patiently. Clark had lost the mood, as he continued to worry about what Lex would say or do when he confronted him. Clark took a deep breath, and got up.

_If Lex was about to 'out him' in front of everyone, it was best to tell Lois the truth now, _he decided_, or risk losing her forever_. Clark silently took Lois by the hand, and led her to the stage, where another appropriate slow song was just beginning. Clark rehearsed his story. _I might just as well put it all out there for Lois, and see if she can deal_, he considered his choice of words carefully.

_Lois, I have something to tell you_, he pictured himself voicing the words. _I haven't been totally honest with you, and I want you to hear it from me first before anyone else_…he continued to mull the words over. Clark helped Lois onto the stage where she waited patiently for him to embrace her.

Placing his arms around her waist above her shapely hips, he continued to practice his speech. Lois instinctively placed her arms around his neck, and leaned heavily into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. Clark smelled her perfume, and hair shampoo, and even with the scent of imported beer on her breath, she was still attractive, as she pulled him closer to her.

Lois's quick move derailed Clark's train of thought. He silently began to start over. _Lois, I have something to tell you_…in the distance, Clark's super sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an approaching helicopter. _Lex_! He mentally groused. _Time_ _was running out_…

Oliver watched the contented couple for a moment before losing interest. _That could just as easily have been him_, he mused, but it obviously wasn't meant to be, Oliver rationalized. He admitted that he really didn't need Lois after all, but Clark did, and she needed Clark.

"You know, Smallville…" Lois began. "You're not half bad at dancing." Clark sighed; ready to begin what could very well be the most important sentence he would ever speak. Instead, he simply said: "Thanks Lois." She shifted to his other shoulder as they spun gracefully away from another couple.

"Lois, I have something to tell you." Clark said as he guided her further away from the booming DJ loudspeakers. "Ssh!" Lois smiled. "Don't ruin the evening with a lot of complications." Clark was struck silent. "Huh?" He finally bit out. Lois gazed into his eyes and kissed him full on. He enjoyed the long romantic kiss, at a loss for any further words.

_She'd done it again_, Clark mused. Lois had beaten him to the punch, making the first move on him. He didn't mind her aggressiveness at all. "Aww!" Faith smiled for the first time since they'd met her. Appreciating the romantic scene far less were Oliver, Chloe, Maddie, and Laura. They buried their attention in their drinks. "All's fair in love and war…" Jimmy quoted.

"You know, there are always winners and losers." Sara commented philosophically. "I certainly don't feel like a loser." Oliver announced proudly. "Here! Here!" They all raised their plastic cups and clicked them together. Kara seemed to feel the most comfortable about her cousin and Lois getting together. It appeared to her that it was meant to be, not that she considered herself an expert or anything.

Lois and Clark continued their romantic slow dance as the helicopter drew in ever closer.

continues


	8. Chapter 8: My Brother's Keeper

All's Fair

Chapter 8: My Brother's Keeper

After the second slow dance, Clark led Lois off of the stage and back to Oliver's table. "So Lo' is our farm boy turned big city reporter now your plus one?" Chloe fished, unsure if she'd like her cousin's answer. She still had mixed feelings about their budding relationship.

"We haven't really defined anything yet." Lois ducked Chloe's question and shed no further light on their involvement. Clark still hadn't told Lois the truth about himself, as he'd planned. Lex's arrival was imminent. Something told him that now wasn't the right time. Had he again gotten cold feet?

Meanwhile, the helicopter had landed in a recently plowed field nearby. Clark momentarily considered making up a lame excuse and zipping home for the evening. He could always wait until Lex contacted him, thereby making the first move. He also noted that Kara and Laura had left the group.

The turbo-charged teens had taken it upon themselves to locate and possibly confront Lex. Laura held the advantage, not ever meeting Lex before. Kara debated simply blasting Lex to bits with her heat vision, the moment he stepped off the helicopter. This would eliminate him once and for all.

She knew that no matter how much Lex deserved it, murder wasn't an option, and Clark would never forgive her, or trust her again. Kara elected to remain hidden in the taller corn stalks where she had a clear view of the helicopter, and if need be, a kill shot. She would likely get away with it, but at what price? The loss of her only family, Kal forever.

A sleek black limousine pulled up along the gravelly edge of the access road, closest to the cornfield. It was merely a few meters to the helicopter's exit steps, and Kara would still have plenty of time to get away. Tess Mercer and a few of her minions exited the limo and headed towards the helicopter.

Tess had only been in voice contact with Lex for the last several months. She hadn't actually seen him in over a year, since he went chasing after 'The Traveler' as noted within the Veritas documents. The LuthorCorp security detail lined the pathway into the field, their weapons partially drawn.

Laura had zipped across the field, opposite Kara's viewpoint. She could blind side the helicopter if need be. With her exceptional speed and strength, even the burly LuthorCorp thugs would never be able to stop her. Two heavily armed guards stepped off the whirlybird, their senses at peak.

The guards sized up Tess's people and nodded toward the helicopter pilot. The closest guard to the exit ramp gestured into the dark cabin. A young woman, perhaps no more than twenty years old, was the first of the passengers to disembark. Laura and Kara assumed that she was Lex's 'executive secretary' or so called assistant. A young man followed her out into the breezy Kansas night.

"Ready to go Mr. Luthor?" The first guard asked. "Sure Charlie, thanks." Replied the male. Kara's super sensitive hearing picked up the man's voice, but he didn't truly sound like the Lex she remembered. That by itself didn't mean anything, she considered. It had been a couple of years after all.

"Shall we?" The male directed the female politely. Tess Mercer waited patiently for Lex to approach her limo. The entourage filed neatly in step behind the young couple. "Hello? You must be Tess Mercer." Lex supposedly began. Tess's mouth dropped open. This was not Lex Luthor!

She was about to give the order for her goons to seize the imposter, but this man's security detail was much quicker. In seconds they'd flipped open their automatic weapons, training them on Tess, and anyone else who might be feeling heroic.

"Perhaps I should explain before we go any further." The stranger said in a cool, calm, practiced tone. "I want us to present a united front to the good people of Smallville." His demeanor was very close to Lionel Luthor's when he felt he clearly had the advantage.

The young woman at his side produced a silver pistol with a large barrel, and silencer built in. She aimed it at Tess's heart. The man sneered, unmistakably reminiscent of Lionel. "My name is Lewis Lionel Luthor and this is my stepsister, Alexandra Lillith Luthor. We our perhaps the last surviving blood relatives of Lionel Luthor. We have the same father, and two different mothers."

Tess was speechless, her mouth caught in a gasp. "I take it you are not a blood relative?" Alexandra pursued. Finding her voice, Tess replied: "No, Lex put me in charge of his LuthorCorp estate, with controlling interests in his company, in his absence."

"I had Lex officially declared dead not too long ago." She insisted. "We went through all the litigation, I assure you." Despite being stunned, Tess prided herself on being cool under pressure. Lewis frowned. "I do hope my late stepbrother's faith in you is justified." He taunted in a deadly tone.

"I trust we won't have any unpleasant issues." Alexandra added. "Amazing, how Lex was to suddenly reappear tonight, isn't it?" Lewis made eye contact with Tess. "We'll discuss all this later." Lewis suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

"Certainly. I assume that you both will submit to the proper DNA testing to verify your claims." Tess challenged. Lewis flashed a deadly grin. "Of course, Miss Mercer, we needn't be enemies. I'm sure that we can find some common interests."

"Shall we?" Lewis elegantly guided Tess forward. "Alexandra, we needn't produce our weapons. After all, what would the charming folk of Smallville think of us? They might question our upbringing." He added haughtily. Kara gasped, overhearing the entire conversation.

As Lewis and Alexandra entered the brighter lights nearing the fairground, Kara took a moment to observe their appearance, committing it to memory. Lewis had high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, a thick, furrowed brow, and was a bit stocky, but his most contrasting feature as compared to Lex, was that Lewis had a full head of reddish brown collar length hair, with a matching moustache and goatee.

Alexandra differed substantially in appearance from the Luthors, with the exception of a full head of reddish orange, shoulder length hair. She had a thin face with a sharp edge to her chin, and bright green eyes. She was petite, without an ounce of body fat on her. They were likely in their early twenties.

It didn't surprise Kara, that the story if true, painted Lionel Luthor as a philanderer with a distinct ability to cover his tracks. "How come I've never heard a word about either of you?" Tess probed, as they passed by within earshot of Laura, who crouched low behind a group of particularly large corn stalks.

"Actually, Miss Mercer, I'd fire my accountant staff if I were you." Alexandra began with a slight edge to her voice. "Lewis and I have been running a LuthorCorp subsidiary in Australia, called L and A Financial Investments. Daddy bequeathed the business to us upon our eighteenth birthdays."

"Daddy?" Tess fumed. "Why weren't you present at the reading of Lionel Luthor's will?" Lewis shrugged. "I believe we were underage. Some high powered attorney or other was present at the unveiling of the will, and brought the information back to us, at a substantial fee, of course."

Tess managed, with some effort, to keep her temper in check. "Why didn't you present yourselves at the time of Lex's death as well?" She grilled as the entourage finally reached the limo, and the two black SUVs parked nearby. "Simply because we don't believe that Lex is dead." Alexandra replied.

Tess swore she'd spoken to Lex frequently over the last year or two. Had she been duped? "I see." Tess sighed. "You won't have any objection if I have your stories, and financial agreements checked out then?" Lewis dismissed her with a wave. "Please do. I would expect nothing less."

"After you." Lewis gestured for Tess to enter the limo. "We don't want to keep the masses waiting." The group filed into their respective vehicles. Kara and Laura sped back to Oliver's table. They couldn't very well tell everyone what they'd heard, or how they'd managed to return so swiftly.

Kara frowned, noting that Jimmy and Lois were still seated with the unusual group. It was worth mentioning that Lois looked very comfortable leaning up against Clark, and forcing his arm around her thin waist. Laura took her seat, unable to resist the temptation.

"Lois, you'd better get your laptop and memo pad ready." She hinted. "You're about to get hit with a major story." Lois glanced over at her with a puzzled expression. "Jimmy, you'd also better get your camera functional." Laura added. Clark and Kara grimaced at their new teen super hero.

"Why?" Lois sat up straight, smelling a news story. "Trust me." Laura snickered. "You and Jimmy don't want to miss this." Clark flushed. Here we go, he thought sourly. Lex would condemn him in front of everyone, and Lois and Jimmy would bring his unique story to the world, he mused.

Oliver had stopped drinking, and glowered at Laura. Kara rolled her eyes. "Good enough for me." Lois stood up, grabbing her laptop, raspberry, and memo pad, in one smooth motion. "On your feet, Smallville, we're officially on the job." She smiled brightly as Clark groaned.


	9. Chapter 9: New Regime

**Chapter 9** - _New Regime_

Tess's sleek limousine pulled up alongside the makeshift wooden stage. The guards stepped out first followed by Tess, Lewis, and Alexandra. Clark sank low in his seat, feeling like a trapped rat. He momentarily considered abducting Lex and dragging him back to the ice fortress, but to what end? He might as well just stand up and prepare to take the consequences.

A local band was playing some pop rock and country music nearby, and they suddenly hushed as Tess Mercer approached the podium. The two young people flanked her, followed by a ring of security guards. Martha Kent stood up and walked over to Clark, prepared to walk with him up to the stage if need be. Lois and Jimmy exchanged glances, thoroughly confused.

Laura and Kara once again slipped away, just in case things got out of hand. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon sat near the front row in the uncomfortable, church gym style metal, folding chairs. The murmurs silenced as Tess cleared her throat.

"Hello, fellow citizens of Smallville and Metropolis." Tess began, though to Clark she seemed nervous, jumpy, completely out of character for the tough, mean, and slick evildoer. He hadn't spotted Lex within the entourage, which sent up all kinds of red flags in his mind.

"We are honored here tonight to welcome some new benefactors from LexCorp." Tess nearly spat out the words. "We all know that Lex Luthor, one of the prime investors in your rural community, as well as within Metropolis has been missing and reported killed."

"I don't personally believe that Lex is dead. Yet I couldn't imagine where he may be at as we speak." Tess continued. Of course she was lying. Tess knew exactly where Lex was, fully under her control, though bruised and battered, and unsure of his new surroundings.

"In his stead, may I present Lewis and Alexandra Luthor, part of Lionel Luthor's direct bloodline. Now we all know Lionel was no saint, but he did provide for his descendants." Tess continued. The crowd gasped and murmured as the young Luthors advanced to the podium.

"Holy crap!" Jimmy managed to spit out. Lois grabbed Clark by the hand, and actually managed to budge him a few centimeters before he let her drag him up the narrow aisle towards the stage, with Jimmy and Martha Kent following right behind.

Oliver was astounded, openly gawking at Tess, though he wasn't sure if she could see him. Chloe whistled. "Didn't see that one coming!" She admitted. Faith, Abby, Sara, and Maddie weren't as enthusiastic, never having dealt with Lex directly, but they were amused by the stunned reaction of the audience.

Bruce, Dick, and Barb were confused by the astonished reaction of the citizenry. "Ah, the plot thickens." Barb remarked sarcastically. Lois and Clark stood near the front row of seats. Lewis Luthor took the podium, and produced a small note, presumably his introductory speech.

Alexandra stood beside him as Tess faded into the background and immediately flipped on her cell phone. "Greetings, good people of Smallville." Lewis began his spiel. Clark judged that he did look and mimic Lionel Luthor's style of speaking, complete with the appropriate gestures.

Alexandra seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. Her gaze finally fell on Clark, and he made a lame attempt to hide his face as Lois edged in closer towards the 's speech was a common, patronizing explanation as to how he and Alexandra planned to give back to Smallville and Metropolis, allegedly to honor their dear departed father. Lois quickly scrawled the speech talking points on her memo pad. Jimmy snapped some pictures.

Lewis went on for a few minutes, and hadn't mentioned Lex or Clark at all. That by itself didn't mean much. As publicly dysfunctional as the Luthors had always been, the crowd could assume that Lex, Lionel, Lewis, and Alexandra had a falling out.

With both Lionel and Lex supposedly out of the way, Lewis and Alexandra could conceivably swoop in and wrest control of LuthorCorp and its subsidiary, LexCorp from under Tess's nose. Oliver had already sold most of his controlling interest in Luthorcorp to shareholders.

"Firstly we'd like to let everyone know that we, as representatives of LuthorCorp will be divesting ourselves of some of the less profitable businesses, starting with the Metropolis Daily Planet." Lewis announced. Lois's mouth was agape, and Clark stared at Alexandra, finally deciding to make eye contact with her.

"The Daily Planet will be turned back into a corporation, reportable to only you, the people." Lewis said proudly. "The Daily Planet stock will be listed on the exchange this January. We'll offer it at an attractive, affordable price." Chloe gasped as she exchanged glances with Oliver.

She placed her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear, all under the watchful eyes of Dinah Lance. "Did we just get handed a major Christmas present in September?" Chloe remarked as Oliver shook his head. "If something appears to be too good to be true, it probably is."

"Now, I present my stepsister, Alexandra Bay-Luthor." Lewis stepped aside as Alexandra took the podium. "We all know that everything is about job creation and community reinvestment…" Alexa began. "We stand with Metropolis and Smallville to ensure the creation of thousands of new jobs, in the rural communities and the big city."

"I bet." Oliver grumbled in Chloe's ear. To Dinah, it appeared that Oliver was hitting on Chloe. She did a slow burn and tried to focus on Alexa's speech. "That means a casino, brothel, and gentleman's club in every town and village, and those are just the somewhat legitimate businesses." Oliver ranted as Chloe nodded.

"This could create an entire new layer of criminal organizations within the Metropolis and Smallville corridor." Chloe added to Oliver's suspicions. Dinah immediately called her younger sister, Donna, to tip her off to the story.

The Lances owned a family business, a conservative talk radio station, and Donna had taken over the primary responsibilities of CEO, and talk show shift host. Since Dinah had hooked up with Oliver and the rest of the new heroes, she hadn't the time to contribute to the family effort.

Alexa had nearly completed her speech, and eyed Martha Kent, who sternly looked on. "I'm pleased to see a local luminary like Senator Martha Kent in the audience. Senator Kent, can you come up and say a few words?" Alexa had thrown down the gauntlet. Martha dare not refuse.

Clark was furious, and edged away from a worried Lois. Bravely, Martha proceeded towards the stage, allowing Clark to help her up the half dozen or so wooden stairs that led to the platform. The crowd, mostly Martha's constituents, cheered wildly, which eased Clark's concerns for the moment. "Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Martha said cordially.  
"Please, call me Alexa." The reddish blonde haired heiress said smoothly. Martha took center podium, and Alexa put her arm around Martha, taking advantage of the photo op. She smiled brightly for the cameras, many of which flashed incessantly.

Quickly, Lewis Luthor flanked Martha, and stood beside her, milking the public relations value. Clark's stomach churned. The young Luthors had once again co-opted his mother's goodness. He had no doubt that Martha Kent could handle the wealthy upstarts.

Clark hated with a passion the idea to be so closely linked with the Luthors again. He felt his eyes boil up and closed them quickly, afraid that he'd accidentally blast the area with his heat vision.

Even Lois could sense the tension, as she gave up scribbling notes and decided to simply record the event with her cell phone. She warily attended Clark's side, leaning affectionately against him. Clark, barely aware that Lois was near him, finally put his arm around her to relax.

So far, the young Luthors hadn't discussed Lex or Clark at all. Dare he hope that the new arrivals hadn't a clue about him? Had Clark dodged a major kryptonite bullet? Chloe wondered the same things, but decided not to voice her concerns to further irk Oliver.

Martha improvised a quick thank you speech to the young power brokers, though she hated to once again swallow her pride. The facts were that LuthorCorp and LexCorp did create jobs for the people of Kansas, some were actually legitimate.

Tess was outraged, and quickly stalked off the stage through the back exit. In one instant, Lewis and Alexandra Luthor had the potential to completely destroy her Lex inspired empire. Oliver had already split the company's loyalties by adding actual, legitimate businessmen to the huge corporation's board of directors. She entered her personal limo and made an urgent call.

Martha graciously thanked the young Luthors for their potential community investments, but pressed them for details. "Would you care to expand on discussions about your potential investments for our constituents?" Martha challenged the foreign heirs.

"Woo Hoo!" Lois cheered. "Nice one, Mrs. K.! Put them on the spot!" Clark was shocked at Lois's outburst, but admired her tenacity. The crowd roared, amazingly thinking along the same lines as Lois. Chloe stood up and cheered, as Oliver glanced at Dinah, who glared back at him.

"Very well." Lewis said smoothly and rattled off what he termed 'potential windfalls' for Kansas. The kids were good, Martha silently mused. Meanwhile, Sara had casually strolled up to the front, pretending to be heading to a refreshment stand. She purposely filed past the young Luthors, close enough to presumably get a reading on their truthfulness.

Sara circled back to Oliver's table, and sat next to Chloe. "Given that my mental powers are untrained and basic, I sensed no duplicity on the young Luthors' part." She reported to Chloe. "They believe what they say?" Chloe questioned. "Yes." Sara answered bluntly.

"Either my powers are too limited, or they're mentally programmed to believe a certain pattern of thought." Sara analyzed. "You mean like brainwashed?" Chloe pointed out. "That's a fair comparison. More like single minded or extremely focused." Sara continued.  
Oliver had returned his attention to the girls. "Or, and I'm just reaching here, clones?" He contributed. Chloe gasped. "That's a bit far fetched, but not entirely out of the question."

Tess had secured the back seat of the limo to make her call. "Andy? You're never going to believe this but…" She went into the whole story about Lex and the youngsters. Kara had positioned herself out of sight, but close to Tess's limo.

Kara brushed her curled, lengthy blonde hair away from one ear, focusing on Tess's car as Clark had taught her. Her big blue eyes widened…Lex is really alive? She found it hard to believe, but at this point, nothing about the Luthors should have surprised her.

Laura zipped back to Oliver's table. "Perimeter secured, boss." She quipped, taking a seat next to Chloe as Oliver nodded. Martha Kent finished thanking the Luthors for the speaking opportunity, and waved to the crowd amid cheers and hoots.

The young heirs had played the game to the max, winning the hearts and minds of the local people. Martha was suspicious of course, but for now had to give the kids the benefit of the doubt. Clark helped her back down the stairs, symbolically, because Martha was still in very good shape. Even life away from Kansas hadn't damaged her overall good attitude.

Martha made it a point to hug Lois, fully aware that she and Clark had the potential to become a long-term couple. Jimmy grabbed a few more pictures of the young Luthors as they waved to the crowd and began their exits.

The original emcee, once again took the podium, introducing the next music act. The crowd was still cheering and vibrant as Martha, Clark, and Lois returned to Oliver's table. Chloe came over to them first. "Great speech, Mrs. K." She praised. "Thanks, Chloe." Martha smiled.

Clark was dubious, but wondered if he had truly gotten away without his secret being revealed…this time.


	10. Chapter 10:Raw Talent

_Raw Talent_

Senator Martha Kent stopped to pose for some photo ops along the way back from the stage, including a few with Clark and Lois. "Perry's gonna love this." Jimmy Olsen smirked as he snapped a few more shots. "Nothing like some human interest stories to perk up circulation." Jimmy quipped, faking Perry White's deep voice.

Martha made her way to Oliver's table. She stopped to hug Chloe and Kara. "How's my favorite niece doing?" She whispered to Kara. "Fine, Aunt Martha, just a bit overwhelmed. I guess I didn't expect such a huge event to take place."

"Oliver." Martha smiled warmly at him, as he stood to shake her hand. "Staying out of trouble?" She grinned. "Never." Oliver chuckled. "Maddie?" Martha hugged the coed. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman." Maddie reddened. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

Lois was right at Martha's heel. "Quite the show up there today, eh Mrs. K?" She stood by Clark's side. "Yes. After all that, and being that close to Tess and the young Luthors, I feel like I need to take a hot shower." Martha jabbed, cracking Lois and Chloe up.

Clark still glanced around nervously. He wasn't at all comfortable with the amount of publicity that they were attracting. "Stay tuned." Martha teased, specifically addressing Lois and Clark. "Another one of my colleagues from the other side of the political aisle is due to speak tomorrow after the band finishes its set." Lois was immediately attentive.

"Ooh! Color me intrigued." Lois grinned thinly. "Who's this person that dares to take on the mighty Senator Kent?" She sucked up to Martha. "Mariah Pocious." Clark's Earth mother replied. "She's a new freshman senator with eyes on the Whitehouse."

"Really?" Lois, though glassy eyed, was still coherent enough to realize when a huge story was dumped in her lap. "I've only met her once. She's a firecracker though." Martha hinted. "Red, White, and Blue Conservative. Hails from Florida, though most of her family is from Greece."

"Do you think that she's just another political wanna bee on a power trip?" Lois probed. "No, not at all. I dare not underestimate her. She's hell bent on causing all kinds of mayhem in the legislature." Martha responded quietly. "I'll be watching…and writing." Lois smirked.

"Lois, can I get you something non-alcoholic to drink?" Clark offered politely. "Sure, sweetie." Lois slurred as Martha grinned. "Sweetie, eh?" She teased Clark who reddened. "I'll take a caffeine max coffee." Lois added. "Sounds like we have another story brewing."

"Chloe, care to help me get a round?" Clark said as he turned to her. That was code for 'we need to talk'. "Okay." She took Oliver's order and then made her way around the table. The two of them wandered towards the refreshment stands.

"So, did we just dodge a huge sized Kryptonian bullet, or is this just the quiet before the next Luthor storm?" Chloe asked as Clark shrugged. "The jury's still out on that." He remarked. "I smell a Luthor rat or two." She added. "Imagine the shock on Tess's face, going from corporate mogul to junior partner."  
Clark placed their orders, as Chloe patiently waited. "The young Luthor lions are massaging Smallville's populace. They want something. Something big." She commented.

Bruce, Dick, and Barbara headed over to visit with Martha Kent. "Mr. Wayne? Thanks for coming out to support our local fair. The small businesses really appreciate the financial boost, however short lived it may be." Martha said diplomatically, after introductions were made.

Laura and Kara edged closer to them. "This is my ward, Dick Grayson, and our friend, Barbara Gordon." Bruce added. "We're glad that we can contribute. WayneCo appreciates the effort you've made as a Kansas Senator. You've fought hard for some important legislation up on The Hill." Bruce complimented her officially.

"Mr. Wayne and I see eye to eye on some important legislative issues." Martha explained to the young crowd. "Are you enjoying the fair, Mr. Wayne?" Kara asked as she stood nearby. Dick hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her all evening. "Yes, thank you." Bruce answered.

"This is my niece, Kara." Martha held the alien beauty's hand. "Pleased to meet you." Bruce responded as Dick continued to stare. Barbara elbowed him back to reality. I wonder if there are any more like her at home, Dick mused lustily.

Meanwhile, Tess had circled back into the main fairgrounds, and approached Clark and Chloe. Instantly, Faith somersaulted directly into Tess's path. "Where are you going, Tess?" The Meta human girl asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Really?" Tess glared at her with disapproval. "I was just going to ask Clark a question." She feigned innocence. "See that you behave yourself." Faith threatened, as she shadowed Tess over to where Clark and Chloe were standing. They were surprised to see them.

"Tess?" Clark's eyes widened as Chloe scowled. Faith quickly placed herself in front of Chloe. Tess eyed her suspiciously. Protecting your biggest asset? The evil Lex Luthor sidekick thought. "Hello Clark, Chloe." Tess began pleasantly, pretending to be interested in some casual conversation. "Quite the shocker up there tonight." Chloe needled her nemesis.

"Yeah, that was certainly a surprise to me." Tess dared come no closer to them, afraid that Faith would get the wrong impression. She knew what Faith was fully capable of doing. The young Meta human was a weapons expert, with a penchant for knives.

"We all knew that Lionel was no saint, but I'm amazed at how he was able to conceal their existence to us." Tess said as she risked a glance at Bruce and Martha. Chloe noted that Tess used the word 'us'. Was she referring to LuthorCorp in general or specifically Lex? She wondered.

"Can we help you with something?" Clark asked warily. "Yes, actually. I wonder if I could join you and Oliver and the rest of the table?" She inquired far too sweetly. "Sure. Help yourself." He gestured towards them. "Can we get you something to drink?" Clark asked gallantly, preferring to see what Tess was truly up to. "Uh…thanks, no. I prefer to keep my senses at full today."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. Tess was nervous, but why? She mused silently. Faith stood behind Clark stoically keeping an eye on Tess. I wonder what her angle is?

Chloe continued to mull that over, as she awaited the last few drinks to be poured. It's not like Tess to be so friendly. Chloe analyzed. Something had really rattled her. She found it hard to believe that the ruthless and powerful Luthor protégé could be so easily unnerved.

She's probably going to try and play at Clark's sympathy, Chloe decided, as she picked up the first tray full of drinks. Clark grabbed the second.

Oliver gawked as Tess strolled over to their table, following Clark and Chloe. Faith took up the rear, ever vigilant. Quickly, Sara, Abby, and Maddie surrounded Ollie. A nearby garbage can rattled, as the bottles, cans, and other debris began to bounce around within.

Oliver touched Maddie's hand. "Relax, Maddie, I can handle Tess." He assured the young Meta human. Immediately the garbage settled back down as the youthful guardians watched Tess's approach carefully. Tess returned Oliver's icy stare. What was she up to? He mused silently.

Clark and Chloe placed the drink trays on the table. Laura and Kara flanked them, quickly dividing up the drinks between pop and adult beverages. Lois's glassy eyes widened, and for once she was speechless, aware of Oliver and Tess's past involvements.

"Senator Kent, Mr. Wayne." Tess began, trying her best to be pleasant. "Miss Mercer." Bruce greeted her coldly, but professionally. Kara growled quietly as she retreated to the far side of the table. "Did she just growl?" Dick asked Barb who had chosen to leave the older adults to their discussion. Lois and Clark lingered a bit, but reluctantly edged away.

Lois stood beside Oliver for a moment. "So what's the dragon lady doing here, sucking up to Mr. Wayne and Martha?" Oliver shrugged. "Beats me. I have no idea what goes on inside Tess's twisted mind." Clark was tempted to use his super hearing and eavesdrop, but decided against it. If there were anything to be concerned about, his mother would fill him in later.

"Richard? Barbara? Would you care to join us?" Laura offered pleasantly, grabbing two more seats from a nearby abandoned table. "Thanks." Barb accepted. The young Gotham City crime-fighters had felt out of sorts among the strangers.

Lois and Chloe made it a point to make them feel welcome, sharing some of their Clark stories. The cousins reminisced about their fleeting brush with local fame, singing Karaoke at the Talon. Clark hated to dredge up that memory which had involved both Lana and Alicia.

"This brings me to my next point." Lois hinted as she wiped some dust from around her glassy eyes. "Wasn't there supposed to be a talent show contest at the fair tonight?" Both Kara and Laura reddened. "Uh…yeah…we're supposed to go on stage soon." Laura reluctantly admitted.

Oliver smirked. "Oh? What have you girls got planned?" He instigated. "You'll just have to wait and see." Kara teased, glancing at Dick whom she'd just caught checking her out again. Laura chuckled. "Ooh! Will it be lame and embarrassing?" Chloe asked playfully.

"Definitely." Laura responded. "Can't wait!" Oliver snickered. "It's all for a good cause." Laura explained. "We go up there, act like idiots, and the local populace votes for their favorite dork by placing a dollar in a contestant's money jar. The performer with the most dollars in his or her jar has the dubious honor of being declared the winner."

"At least it all goes to charity." Clark reasoned. "Gee Clark, you could always recite the Gettysburg Address." Oliver taunted. Lois placed her arm across her forehead, overreacting, as she pretended to faint into Clark's arms. "Be still my beating heart." She exaggerated. "Four score and seven beers ago…" She began, cracking Chloe up.

This brought a warm smile to Clark's face. He was glad to see Lois in a good mood, even though it was partially alcohol related. Lately, she'd been tired and cranky, as they each worked to find that 'one big story' for the Daily Planet.

"You know, Lois." Clark began quietly, nearly whispering in her ear. "You could always do that unique salute to the American Flag that you did at the gentlemen's club." He teased. "No such luck, Smallville." Her eyes sparkled. "If you're lucky, I may do that routine for you one day." She flirted and laughed as she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11: Performance

**Chapter 11** - _Performance_

"Showtime!" Kara said, her voice filled with mixed emotions. She quickly wandered off to get into her costume for the talent show. "She's totally different from you, isn't she?" Chloe observed as she regained Clark's attention. "She sure is, Chloe." He admitted.

Lois continued to rest comfortably, half seated in Clark's lap. The background music began, as the emcee took the stage. This stage was close to Oliver's table, at the opposite end of the fairway from the main speakers' podium stage. "Our first contestant is…Kara Kent." He slurred.

"Oh dear Lord!" Martha exclaimed as she laughed at her niece's getup. Kara had chosen to go with a 1960's theme shtick. As she aggressively took center stage, Kara was quite the sight. Dressed as a cross between a Go-Go Dancer and a James Bond girl, she wore a red and blue striped and flowered, spaghetti strap, thigh length, mini dress.

Kara topped off her costume with a tacky, white, wide-width headband that squashed her usually free flowing blonde hair, and red Go-Go Dancer, calf length, high-heeled boots. The alien beauty looked like she just walked out of an Austin Powers movie.

The young men and old alike, hooted and hollered as Kara walked up to the microphone stand. Luckily, the young, twenty something members of the rock band were versatile enough to follow Kara's lead. She'd given them the lyrics and music notes to an obscure 1960's psychedelic era song called 'Edge of Reality', most famously crooned by the late Elvis Presley.

Some of the old-timer hippies recognized the tune and cheered loudly. Lois laughed as she leaned back against Clark's chest. "See Smallville, and you make fun of me and my 1980's music fetish." She teased. Amazingly, Kara found that she could sing.

The alien beauty belted out the lyrics: '_On the edge of reality he stands there awaiting me, the man with the golden ring…_' Kara's melodic voice filled the area. Clark wondered if he and Kara were truly alike. He always assumed that they shared the same type of powers. Had he been wrong? Kara seemed to be more coordinated and artistically inclined.

Clark, who admittedly had a hard time placing one foot in front of the other, on those rare occasions when he'd attempted to dance, or had never attempted to sing, except in the shower, and assumed that he couldn't carry a note…and then there was that flying thing…he mused. Was Kara truly more like a Kandorian or an earth girl?

Kara wiggled and gyrated a bit with the beats, further exciting the diverse audience. To Kara's credit, she'd hit every note, exactly as the song specified. Her musical phrasing was right on point, and she'd outpaced and upstaged the young rock band, who'd had a rough time following the nearly fifty year old song's mechanics.

Finally the song ended, and the crowd unexpectedly roared and some, especially the young men, stood in appreciation, as they applauded the act. Kara reddened as she took the obligatory bow and thanked them. Instantly, dollars began to appear in Kara's money jar.

Laura was already in costume, and frowned. Her friend would definitely be a hard act to follow. Kara made her way down from the stage, and a number of young men offered to help her down the dimly lit stairs. Dick was closest, and she allowed him to hold her hand as she stepped onto the muddy and grassy lawn.

"That was great, Kara." Dick praised as he led her back to Oliver's table amid high fives from the young, zealous fans. "Thanks, Richard. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. I was scared." Kara admitted as Tim Servo joined them. "You ought to be on the reality show 'America's Top Divas' He joked as many in the crowd agreed. Tim headed backstage.

A few dozen boys and young men surrounded Kara and she nervously shook some of their hands. Dick had to gently edge them out of Kara's path. "Nice one, Kara!" Lois praised, giving Kara yet another high five. "How long did you have to practice that oldie but moldy Elvis song?"

Kara flushed at Lois's question. "I heard it on the oldies station this morning." She sheepishly admitted. "Yeah, right!" Lois scoffed as she shifted fully into Clark's lap, resting her long legs on the chair next to her. Bruce Wayne shook Kara's hand next.

"That was very good, Kara." He praised politely. "Were you thinking of getting into show business? I can give you a leg up." Kara smiled. "No thanks, Mr. Wayne, this was just a gig for charity." She replied. "Yeah, I think Kara can keep her legs planted firmly on the ground." Clark challenged. "Smallville, relax!" Lois hissed. "Mr. Wayne was just trying to be helpful."

Kara rolled her eyes as Bruce nodded politely and went back to socializing with Martha. She was proud of the fact that she'd had the courage to get up there in front of the public and do it. Kara removed the tacky headband, allowing her hair to fluff back into place.

Barb congratulated Kara next. "Great show, Kara. Where did you get that darling outfit?" The Batgirl asked. "Oh I picked it up at a thrift shop in Grandville, along with these boots." Kara responded. Tess sidled up to the girls next. "Very good, Kara." She praised.

"Does Clark have any hidden talents that we should know about?" Tess fished as Martha scowled. "No. With Clark, what you see is pretty much what you get." Kara deflected. She was far too smart to be baited by Tess. "Good job, honey." Martha hugged Kara, making the alien girl feel right at home. Tess went back to schmoozing Bruce. She wanted something from him…

At the other end of the table, Sara and Abby had flanked Oliver. "She's lying, you know." Sara announced. "Who?" Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Tess." Abby answered. Oliver nodded. "Of course she is. If Tess's mouth is moving, there's a good chance that she's lying, and I don't need any super powers to figure that much out."

"No, she's lying about something big." Sara insisted. "I can feel her deception all the way over here." Oliver shrugged. "I'm sure she is. I have my people watching her people. Eventually, we'll find out what she's up to."

The emcee had once again taken the stage, waddling up to the microphone. He'd obviously been helping himself to a number of adult beverages throughout the evening. "Wasn't that great, folks? Kara Kent, everyone." A second round of applause blanketed the area.

"Next up is Laura Lake." He slurred. "Please remember to fill all our contestants' charity jars." He repeated, before exiting the stage. Laura took a deep breath and walked to center stage, amid a verbal shower of hoots, hollers, and wolf whistles.

The crowd had nearly doubled after Kara's performance. She aggressively grabbed the microphone stand. "How're we doing, Smallville?" She egged the crowd on.

There were a number of cheers as the band began the start up guitar riffs. Laura had teased her thick, black, hair high upon her head, giving her a punk rock look. Tall and slender, she immediately evoked the image of 1980's rocker, Joan Jett.

Laura had decided to go with a faded black rock t-shirt, old blue jeans in which she'd cut a number of holes, and four inch black, high heels. Her selection was a 1980's rocker, 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' by the Scorpions.

This time, the young rock band was more on key, having played the Scorpions' hit a number of times, in their sets, over their short career. Laura played to the audience, using her martial arts kicks and gyrations as part of her shtick.

She'd even talked the band into letting Tim Servo work their low level lights show. The strobe lights flashed as the few crude, multicolored, spotlights illuminated first Laura, and then the audience. Lois whistled and stomped her feet, startling Clark.

"Yeah! Rock on!" Lois yelled, still feeling her buzz, howled. She gave Laura the familiar, horns up, sign with her fingers. Laura milked her performance, bending low towards the audience closest to the stage, and throwing in a high leg kick for emphasis.

Though she gave it her all, Laura's untrained singing voice was a bit flat. The highlight was when Laura complimented the introduction to the lead guitar solo with a loud rocker scream: "Rock you like a hurricane!" Clark winced as Laura's high-pitched voice assailed his hearing.

Lois, on the other hand, was in her element, standing up and getting rowdy, bouncing in place to the beats, as she cheered Laura on. Clark didn't mind Lois's bouncing at all, as he admired her physique. He'd been feeling more and more confident that he'd made the right choice with Lois.

The lead guitarist finished the final riffs and Laura belted out the last refrain, tossing the microphone stand high into the air, and spinning it back down. The crowd went wild as Laura finished her performance exactly on time as the band's music ended.

The audience cheered, whistled, and hollered, except for the old-timers, who seemed to find Laura's exaggerated performance annoying. Her money jar began to fill up quickly, though she was still far behind Kara's total.

Laura thanked the band and the audience, bowing repeatedly and making the most of her time in the limelight. Lois whistled loudly again, making Clark wince. Laura eventually worked her way off stage, greeted enthusiastically by Tim and then Dick and Barb.

The cheering crowd began to die down, as the emcee returned to introduce the next contestant. "Woo Hoo!" Lois gave Laura a solid high five, as did Kara. "Great performance, K girl!" Laura praised her good friend. "The same to you!" Kara hugged her. "The crowd loved it, especially Lois." Laura smacked hands around the table.

Lois melted back into Clark's arms, having expended most of her energy. She yawned, and settled back down. "See, Smallville, we should've kept up with our Guitar Hero weekends." She quipped. "Lois, you know that I couldn't carry a tune with a wheelbarrow." Clark replied modestly.

Ironically, the ultimate winner of the talent contest was a young woman about Kara and Laura's age that did an exact impersonation of Taylor Swift. That country music edge was what gave her the top dollar jar amount. Kara and Laura finished a respectable second and third.

The important thing was that the girls had raised a good piece of money for charity. Later, the judges would find three one thousand dollar checks in the jars, courtesy of WayneCo. Tess had been unsuccessful in bending Bruce's ear. She'd been trying to cut a deal with him to partner with LuthorCorp. Naturally, Bruce would have none of it.

The fair population had begun to dwindle, as the refreshment booths closed down for the evening. Martha had begged Lois to sleep over, though it would be under the old rules. Clark slept on the couch, after giving Lois a lengthy goodnight kissing session.

Lois slept in Clark's room, Laura joined Kara in her room, tossing a spare mattress on the floor, and Tim elected to snooze in the barn loft, Clark's former hideaway. Maddie, Abby, and Sara went back to Metropolis University, talking Faith into joining them.

Oliver took Chloe and Jimmy home, and Bruce, Dick, and Barbara returned to their luxury hotel in downtown Metropolis. The first night of the fair had been extraordinarily successful, both in financial help for the ailing community, and in getting a host of characters to meet and greet.

Would the next night, Saturday, be as successful? Tess had opted to head back to Luthor Mansion, hoping to avoid any confrontations with the young Luthors. She checked on her pet project, flipping on her cell phone. "How's he doing?" She seriously inquired.

The night nurse checked his vitals. "He's doing well. We've been able to jog some of his memories back into the thought process. The damage was severe, though. We don't believe that he'll get full retrieval." Tess nodded. "Thank you." She tiredly shut down her phone. "


	12. Chapter 12: The Initiates

**Chapter 12**

_The Initiates_

The next morning, Clark, Lois, Kara, Laura, and Tim joined Martha for breakfast. Each guest had to contribute something to the meal. Lois and Clark gathered the fresh eggs, Kara fed the livestock, then picked some fresh vegetables, and Laura and Tim squeezed oranges for juice.

Saturday night's Smallville Harvest Fair would have a difficult time topping Friday night's adventure, Clark mused, as he held Lois's hand. The two of them brought in a basket of eggs. Lois was holding her head. "Why do the cows moo so loud?" She grumbled, still suffering the effects of her all evening party. Clark laughed as he opened the door for her.

Shelby / Krypto barked happily as Lois and Clark entered the kitchen. Lois glared at the adorable family pet. "I'm going to get a muzzle for you." Lois threatened quietly as Shelby / Krypto ignored her and sniffed around the fresh egg basket, tail wagging.

"Here Lois, a little hair of the dog." Martha Kent said as she snickered, and handed Lois a quarter of a glass of red sherry. Clark grinned as Lois inspected the wine glass for actual dog hair. She drank it down sparingly, smacking her lips at the fresh sweet taste of the cooking sherry.

"Thanks, Mrs. K." Lois said formally, forgetting to call Clark's mother, Martha. After breakfast, the young superheroes headed back to the Fair's Main Concourse. "I guess I'd better man the Daily Planet promo booth, before Perry hangs me." Lois grumbled as she flipped open the tarp.

Clark, Kara, and Laura zipped over to Watchtower, leaving Tim to assist Lois. Chloe had called earlier, instructing them to attend a quick late morning meeting with Oliver. The three of them headed into the center of Watchtower's monitor filled War Room.

Abby Fine, Maddie Van Horn, Sara Conroy, and Faith, aka Allison Cur, were already inside Watchtower's sparse greeting area. Clark glanced at the young girls and gave Chloe a puzzled stare. "What's all this about, Chloe?" He questioned.

"Oliver will fill us in on the details, but the short answer is that our young friends here, have asked to officially join our ragtag group of merry men and women." Chloe replied. The three girls from Smallville watched Laura and Kara curiously. Faith eyed Clark approvingly.

Laura's hand went up playfully. "Uh, Chloe, doesn't this sort of defeat the whole secret identities purpose?" Clark's eyes narrowed. Apparently, he was on the same wavelength with Gold Wing. "Perhaps." Chloe responded tiredly. "Oliver and I have done thorough background checks on our young initiates. Surprise! Faith had been co-opted early by one Tess Mercer."

Clark sighed, seeing the logic behind Oliver's requested meeting. "I got it." He said. "We need to get to them before Tess does!" Chloe smiled. "Give the man the teddy bear!" She quipped. Laura shook her head. That was the same thing that they'd said about her when she first met Clark and Chloe a few years ago. "Is there some kind of secret handshake involved?" Faith asked cynically.

"There should be." Kara added facetiously. "Are we talking meteor freaks here?" She wondered aloud. "We prefer meteor challenged." Sara chuckled as she spoke. "We pretty much knew about Abby, Sara, and Maddie." Chloe continued. "All of them were born in or near Smallville, hence the meteor challenged issue. Now, Faith is a whole different story. Care to elaborate?" She invited Allison to explain herself.

Faith took a deep breath before beginning. "I was born in New Mexico, and I'd never been to Metropolis or Smallville before. Chloe tells me that my category could be called 'Meta Human'. I detest labels of any kind, but if the Prada fits, wear it." She quipped.

"I applied for college at Metropolis University. I was expecting to major in Criminal Justice, Law Enforcement, etc. Tess Mercer somehow found out about my abilities." Faith hesitated. "Which are?" Clark prodded. "Aside from the ability to seriously kick ass using my Martial Arts training, I can move things with my mind." Laura's eyes widened. "Telekinesis?" Faith nodded. "Yes."

"Tess must've seen me." Faith continued. "I wasn't careful enough. She claimed that she'd have one of the LuthorCorp foundations finance my education. I bought her line. She tried to turn me into some kind of highly efficient killing machine. Eventually, I wised up and left her."

"Left her? How?" Clark was skeptical. "I'm not particularly proud of it, but I trailed her home one night, slammed her up against a wall, and told her I was through. I added: don't try and 'erase me' like you have so many other people, unless you want to lose dozens of your minions."

"A woman after my own heart." Oliver joked as he walked in on the conversation. "I bet Tess was pissed!" He said as Faith snickered. "Yes, she was. You know how much she hates disloyalty." Oliver nodded. "Now that we've all been acquainted, Chloe?"

Chloe stood at the nearest console and monitor to them. She flipped a switch and all of the monitors came to life. "Watchtower is on line." She announced authoritatively. Pictures of every one of Oliver and Clark's friends showed up on viewer after viewer.

"Canary on line, Impulse on line, Aquaman on line, Hawkman on line, Star Girl on line, Cyborg on line, Vixen on line, Desert Fox on line…" That last one confused Clark. "Who?" He began as Oliver dismissed him with a wave. "Later, Clark. After the meeting." He deflected. Clark noted that Desert Fox was the only contact not showing her face, disguised or otherwise.

"Wow!" Abby's eyes widened. "Talk about networking! This puts my Face Book friends page to shame." Faith whistled. "That's really impressive!" She commented. "All of these people have special abilities?" Oliver nodded. "Yes. They vary from person to person, of course."

"I hope you have a good reason for bothering me." Hawkman growled. "He's always that pleasant." Chloe said facetiously to Sara, who was nearby. "Yes we do." Oliver took to the center of all the monitors. "Arrow on line." He stated officially. "Speedy on line." Mia was a bit late to the start of Oliver's meeting. Clark's eyes narrowed. "Speedy?" He glanced at Kara.

Kara shrugged as her big blue eyes were attracted to some movement on a monitor screen to the far left of Chloe. It seemed to flash on and off, and a dark shadow had been briefly visible. She made a mental note to have Chloe check it out after the meeting.

"The first order of business…" Oliver quipped. "Is to welcome our new recruits, and decide on their contact names, specific traits, and availability." Desert Fox chimed in first. "I'm so glad that you all decided to help us in our cause." A synthesized female voice began. Clark swore that despite the electronic interference, he could almost recognize the new person's voice.

"Hey, Boy Scout!" Impulse interrupted. "How come you picked all girls this time? Not that I'm complaining." Clark hadn't responded, lost in thought about the mysterious Desert Fox. Chloe chuckled. "They picked us, Impulse." She corrected. "Frankly, I'm glad that they did." Star Girl put in. "We're all just doing our patriotic duty."

"Yeah, this way it won't be just a boys' club." Canary criticized. "Watchtower, Vixen, Gold Wing, and Star Girl excepted." Kara realized that she hadn't picked a nickname yet either. She still thought that it was silly, but understood their reasoning. Until she'd created her false identity, Kara decided to remain silent.

"I've fed the data on our new recruits to everyone's personal com links. Feel free to peruse it at your leisure." Chloe instructed. "We can all vote later." Clark's eyes widened. "Vote? You mean that we can reject someone?" He asked Oliver. "If we had to." Arrow answered. "For now, we need all the help we can get. You do realize that the entire world is in a mess?"

"The world?" Clark repeated. "Isn't that a bit much, even for all of us to cover?" Oliver shrugged. "We can debate that all we want, but debating doesn't slow down any threats to America or the peace loving nations of the world. Frankly, we need a hundred more recruits to help us."

Oliver sounded more and more like a true leader every day, Chloe admired. "Okay, thanks everyone." She began cutting off the feeds to the future Justice Leaguers. Desert Fox flipped off her monitor last, as Clark fixated on the shadowy image. Was she military? U. S. Government? Someone that they knew from their past, like Abby, Sara, and Maddie? He mused.

"First up." Oliver began. "We expect you all to keep whatever you see here, and whatever we discuss, in the utmost confidence. Otherwise, you could endanger a member, or all of the team." The young girls nodded agreement. "We are not above the law, though we bend it frequently." Oliver conceded. "Don't carry things too far, or else." He threatened.

"Or else what?" Faith challenged. "Or else Clark will give you lecture after lecture!" Oliver quipped as Clark reddened, and the girls laughed. "It's a fate worse than death." Laura teased. Even Chloe had to agree with that. "Seriously though." Oliver went on. "We can only operate efficiently if we keep things as covert as possible."

"Chloe, as Watchtower, is our ultimate point of contact." Arrow explained. "Clark and I are more or less the leaders, though we function best as a team. I'm bankrolling our efforts. Take no instructions from anyone other than Chloe, Clark, or I. Now, let's see what you all can do."

Faith's hand was up, as if she was in school. "Does Lois Lane know about all this?" Oliver coughed. "Well…uh…" Clark cut in. "No, Lois doesn't know much other than that Ollie is Green Arrow, and Chloe is assisting him. She knows a little about the team, but we've decided to keep her out of the mix for now."

"She'll never truly love you if you keep secrets from her." Maddie put in, embarrassing Clark. "Yeah, well, I believe that will all work itself out over time." He replied. Nice escape, Clark. You are good. Laura mused. "Moving on." Oliver urged. "Maddie, you're up."

Immediately, Maddie shattered Chloe's ceramic coffee mug, slowed the shards down so that they silently orbited each other, and quickly reassembled the mug in its exact former order. "Nice!" Oliver praised. "Now try it with electronics." He tossed his cell phone into the air before them.

Maddie handled the cell phone in much the same way, disassembling and reassembling it in the proper order. For emphasis, she mentally pressed the buttons to call Clark's cell phone number. It rang instantly. "Impressive! Well done!" Oliver praised her again.

"Next, Sara, what would you like to do?" Chloe invited the usually shy girl. "I'll read some thoughts…sometimes I get more impressions, or attitudes, than exact imagery…but…Clark!" Sara snapped. "Can you clean up your mental TV picture please? I don't need to view a full frontal Lois." Clark reddened. "Sorry." Chloe chuckled. "That goes for you, too, Oliver!"

Chloe didn't find that amusing at all, as her expression quickly changed. "Um…okay." Ollie shifted uncomfortably. "Awkward." Laura commented as Kara nodded in agreement. "Chloe, don't hang Oliver…" Sara added. "You need to clean up your images as well…Clark, Ollie, Jimmy, and finally…the computer screens. Your mind is focusing in too many directions."

"Now, tell me something that I don't know." Chloe snickered. "Maybe we should try something else, Sara." She suggested. "It's not exactly high tech, but…" Chloe pulled out a huge deck of cards. "This is basically a common psychological test. To check your Esper Reading."

"ESP?" Clark was skeptical. "Yes. I'll hold up one card at a time." Chloe explained. "Sara, you tell me what each one is, and no guessing. Either you know it, or you don't. In the real world, you might not ever have time to second-guess a decision or image. Ready?" Sara nodded.

Chloe flipped the first card. "Green Bird." Sara responded right away. "Ace of Spades. Cherry Pie, Meadowlark, the number seven…" Chloe proceeded to run through the entire deck of cards, increasing the speed exponentially. "Amazing!" Chloe gasped. "Forty Seven out of Fifty correct." Oliver looked troubled. "What about the three she missed?"

"I deliberately thought about something else, as I picked up the cards." Chloe answered. "So, I tricked Sara into missing them, in case she'd memorized the deck." Oliver whistled. "That's really something!" He remarked. Sara sighed tiredly. "It does drain my energy level though."

"Abby? Are you ready?" Oliver prompted. "Sure." The meteor rock altered beauty smiled brightly. "Now you see me…" Abby teased. "Now you don't." She seemed to disappear before everyone's eyes. "Wow!" Faith gasped. "Where are you?" At first Abby didn't respond.

Clark used his enhanced vision to locate the girl's chameleon effect. Abby had run across the room and was hiding behind a console. The only way that he could see her was by tracking a minuscule distortion in the background lighting. Kara did the same, and found her as well.

"Can anyone see her?" Oliver asked warily. The humans and Meta Humans shook their heads. Abby was basically invisible to the naked eye. She shimmered back to full visibility.

"That was great, Abby." Chloe commented. "I saw her." Clark admitted, disappointing the potential member. "So did I." Kara added. "Still, that ability can be very useful." Oliver mentioned.

"We'll have to run some more field tests, and hopefully determine what type of equipment can pick her up, and what type can't." Oliver analyzed. "Faith, you're next." He encouraged. The Goth Girl snickered and glanced at Clark.

She mentally unhooked his belt buckle, while simultaneously unbuttoning Oliver's shirt, flipping Sara's gray sweatshirt hood up and down, untying Chloe's shoe, turning on and off the console monitor's power switch, and flipping the room's light switch on and off.


	13. Chapter 13: Day Two

**Chapter 13** - _Day Two_

In the meantime, Lois had called Clark, fishing for a new story. "Smallville, Perry wants us to follow up on your mom's competition for the Kansas Senatorial seat. I'm heading back to your stomping grounds after you take me out for lunch." Lois quipped over the phone.

Clark rolled his eyes, but promised to be at the Planet shortly. Laura and Kara congratulated the new initiates before abandoning Watchtower to Oliver and Chloe's direction. Faith watched with amazement, as the three superheroes seemed to disappear into hyper speed. Abby, Sara, and Maddie lingered behind to fill out some paperwork for Oliver.

Oliver signed off on some Queen Industries Scholarships for the girls as they continued to pursue their degrees at Metropolis University. Their fledgling group of crime-fighters had just increased its membership by four. Yet, the ragtag superheroes still hadn't decided on a name for the group.

After a pleasant lunch, Lois and Clark hit the road for Smallville, and day two of the Harvest Fair. Martha Kent gave her speech in the early afternoon, followed by her rival for a Senatorial Post, Mariah Pocius. Lois and Clark grabbed seats near the front, flanked by Martha and Jimmy Olsen.

The emcee, sober but likely hung over, stalked to the podium. "Please welcome the former Congresswoman from the great state of Florida, Mariah Pocius." The introduction was followed by a cursory, polite applause from the thousand or so members of the rural community in attendance. Some had just come to the fair after working the fields all day.

"What an interesting aroma." Lois commented sarcastically, as she wrinkled her nose. "It's a farm field, Lois, not the perfume counter at Bloominghales." Clark remarked playfully. "Hello Kansas!" Mariah's voice boomed over the PA system, as she stepped behind the podium.

A staunch fiscal conservative with right wing tendencies, Mariah Pocius viewed herself as stiff competition for the vacant Senate seat opposite Martha Kent's. The speaker had been born and raised in Greece, making her currently ineligible for the American presidency. That didn't curtail her huge ambitions. Mariah had her eyes on some dramatic political prize.

Clark, Lois, and Jimmy had been instructed to cover all of the stump speeches that the politicians made at the Harvest Fair for the Daily Planet. Martha eyed her competitor suspiciously, awaiting any verbal challenge that the former Florida Congresswoman would dare to make.

As the speech began, Martha noted that Mariah seemed to have an entirely different agenda than unseating her. She'd expected the usual partisan bickering from Mariah, but so far, that hadn't come to pass. Mariah was now running as an independent, beholden to neither party.

The candidate continued her speech by announcing a number of local contracts that her supporters offered up to the people of Kansas. This awakened the crowd a bit as they cheered enthusiastically. America was still reeling from a lengthy, drawn out recession. Any talk of jobs from a potential candidate elicited cheers of support. Mariah was turning the crowd.

Martha had studied Mariah's political history thoroughly, and the last few years in Washington DC had taught her one thing…anyone can make promises, but the challenge for any candidate was to bring them into reality.

Mariah did have one thing going for her, there was a general anti-incumbent feeling running throughout the country due to economic woes.

President Kumambi's Administration had been found to be rife with corruption and cronyism. This didn't faze Martha at all. She knew that the corruption was going on. Martha had admitted to Lois and Clark last night that the word on Capitol Hill was that Mariah had highly placed supporters and sympathizers in the administration. In fact, some were sitting at the dinner table in the Whitehouse. President Kumambi's people were on the way out.

Clark observed Mariah closely. After last night's revelations that Lionel Luthor had two more offspring to deal with, and Tess Mercer had all but admitted that Lex was alive, and she knew exactly where he was, and what kind of shape he was in, he figured that nothing could top that.

Yet, Mariah's fiery rhetoric began to draw him in. Clark knew that he had to pay attention to help Lois with their article, but the tone of her speech began to echo his own feelings about the local scene, and the general state that the country was in. Everyone had problems.

Clark had begun to consider revealing his face, the Blur's face, to the struggling people of Metropolis. He thought that he might be able to bring hope to the hopeless. The citizens of Metropolis as well as Smallville, had been suffering high unemployment, which led to more crime and violence, and an ever increasing burden of higher taxes.

Kansas, and America in general, were currently lacking the proper leadership at all levels of government. The least he could do was limit their exposure to the criminal element locally. Mariah had completed her businesslike introduction and suddenly changed gears.

Mariah had increased her heated rhetoric smoothly, even impressing Lois with the tone. She subsequently gave a fiery, impassioned speech about the platform nearest to her heart. It was a twofold agenda, half preaching conservative ascendancy and half championing global human rights. Lois found herself engaged in the charismatic speaker's rhetoric.

Mariah spoke about the global rights and abuses of women in every country of the world. Shockingly, the charismatic candidate had whipped the usually low-key inhabitants of Smallville into a type of frenzy. Even Lois whistled loudly and cheered.

Martha observed the whole scene, and wondered about Mariah's sincerity. She could certainly talk a good game, Martha mused, but could she back it up? Clark's mother waited for Mariah to challenge her, or try and drag her spotless voting record into the dirt, but neither happened.

Amazingly, Mariah had preached unity and solidarity of purpose, staying away from the usual divisive rhetoric common to American politicians. Clark became fascinated with the former Congresswoman. He hated to admit it, but Mariah was attractive as well.

He analyzed her features. Mariah was roughly thirty six years old, had long, straight black hair, similar to the way Lana used to wear it when he'd first met her years ago. She had a petite figure, and her face boasted high cheekbones, bright emerald green eyes, and a slim chin. She appeared to be about a half a head shorter than Lois, and was definitely charismatic.

Clark momentarily wondered if he should approach her and ask a few questions of the whirlwind candidate. Maybe he and Lois could land an interview for the Planet, before the other media types got to her. Jimmy Olsen had even been paying attention to Mariah's speech, though he'd been distracted by another young woman in their row.

He recognized her as Mariah Pocius's niece, Jenna Dathos, a young United States Naval officer. Two oddly dressed young women, around nineteen or twenty, flanked Jenna. The girls wore brightly colored, almost neon, two-piece outfits, and had tan, olive skin. He guessed that they were from the Mediterranean, likely Greece, given Mariah's past associations there.

Jenna wore a common Naval officer's outfit, the traditional bright white, neatly pressed blouse, complimented by a sensible grayish blue miniskirt. Her chestnut brown colored hair was pulled tightly into a regulation bun. It was partially hidden by the topper, a traditional white and black Naval officer's hat. She sat at attention as her Aunt spoke.

Clark's wandering attention was suddenly drawn into Mariah's eyes. She'd spouted a key phrase as part of her rhetoric: "…freedom and equality for all women in the world. America should be the example of the shining city on the hill…an inherent belief in _truth_, justice, _and the American way_." Mariah quoted. This elicited a huge positive response from the Kansas audience.

Clark was truly impressed. That phrase would stick with him throughout his life on Earth. Finally, Mariah's speech began to wind down. The crowd quieted as the speaker stood stoically before the masses. The audience had doubled since Lois and Clark arrived.

Then came the moment of dread. Mariah waved at her niece and friends, gesturing for them to join her on stage. The girls dutifully walked up the few steps to the right and filed in, standing behind Mariah. The speaker faded back and put her arms around Jenna and one girl, the other hugging them tightly. It was a great photo op for Jimmy, who grabbed some shots.

Then Mariah waited for the cheers and applause to die down. She asked Martha Kent to join them on stage. Martha couldn't refuse. Mariah had put her on the spot. Clark was furious. Lois gasped, but turned to Clark's ear. "Smallville, we should go up there and stand behind your mom."

He couldn't argue Lois's point. _Great. More publicity shots_, he mentally grimaced. His face would be plastered all over the Daily Planet's front page, as well as a myriad of other publications, news clips, and internet pictures and videos. The Blur would be seen everywhere, only known as Clark Kent.

Clark reluctantly got up, and followed Martha and Lois up on stage. He forced a smile as his mother hugged him, and he put his other arm around Lois's thin waist. Mariah and Martha joined hands, in a show of bipartisan support and solidarity. The gauntlet had been thrown down.

Mariah, Jenna, and the other two girls waited for the applauding to end and graciously followed Martha, Clark, and Lois off the stage as the emcee returned. "Jimbo, you'd better get those publicity shots off to the Daily Planet's computer pronto." Lois urged. "Miss Pocius, is that okay with you? Lois Lane, Daily Planet, and this is Clark..." Mariah smiled warmly. "Clark Kent. Yes, Miss Lane, I know who he is."

"Senator Kent's son. I'm pleased to meet you." Mariah cordially shook Clark's hand, then Martha and Lois's. "Congresswoman Pocius, I'm honored." Clark gushed. "That was quite a speech you gave today."

Mariah nodded. "Thank you. I knew that I had to bring my game up to a whole new level, if I plan to oppose Senator Kent in November." She diplomatically complimented Martha.

Lois and Clark got their more or less exclusive interview with Mariah. Meanwhile, Jenna Dathos was silent, lost in thought. "Tiga, Petra, we should go now. We have much to see and do." Jenna urged, eager to leave the politicians and press to their respective jobs. "Senator Kent, Clark, Miss Lane, it's been a pleasure to meet you." Clark nodded absently, but wondered why Jenna had used his first name.

"My niece is young and impatient." Mariah sounded apologetic. "She means no offense." Martha dismissed the young women with a wave. "I understand. Politics is rarely a youthful game. Please, feel free to explore Smallville and Metropolis." Jenna nodded, glanced at Clark, and left with her friends.

"I think she likes you, Smallville." Lois needled Clark. "Think about it...a Congresswoman's niece makes better money than a cub reporter, or beginning journalist." Clark's eyes narrowed. "Trying to get rid of me already, Lois?" Martha snickered as Mariah grinned regally. That got Clark's attention.

He decided that Mariah appeared to be more than a common or extraordinary politician...she seemed almost queenlike. Clark put that random thought on the back burner for now. It could just be his natural suspicion of people that he'd just met, kicking in.

The politicians chatted pleasantly for a few moments before excusing themselves to meet with the rest of the press, and media types. Martha had additional responsibilities to address all of the governance issues that faced Kansas. Mariah had the advantage of being an outsider.

Lois and Clark took a quick walkthrough of the fairgrounds, kissing repeatedly along the way. Clark was somehow able to concentrate on kissing Lois, while wondering who the mysterious Desert Fox was from Oliver's new recruits. Everyone had secrets, he admitted, but what did Ollie have to gain by concealing Desert Fox's identity? He continued to mull that over as they stopped at a hamburger booth to eat.


	14. Chapter 14: Trip to Paradise

_Chapter 14: Trip to Paradise_

After Mariah's meet and greet had been finished, the senatorial hopeful gathered her niece Jenna and friends, and headed back to Metropolis International Airport. A colorfully painted private jet awaited them. Once on board, Mariah sat comfortably in the black leather chair.

Jenna, and her two friends, Namika and Athena, sat quietly on a large leather couch across from Mariah. The wily politician had given instructions to the pilot to fly into Athens where they would board a smaller plane to the Greek Island of Zakynthos.

The lengthy flight was completed without incident, and the second leg was just as uneventful. By now, Jenna, ever restless, was wondering why her aunt had decided to immediately fly to Greece in the middle of a hot political campaign.

"Girls." Mariah began. "We'll take cousin Myklos' yacht for a ride. I want to show you all something." Jenna glanced up from her double latte coffee. "I forgot my bathing suit, Aunt Mariah." She confessed as the other girls' nodded in agreement.

"Not to worry." Mariah smirked. "We have plenty of gear on the _Eye of Artemis_." Their cousin's yacht was a pristine fifty-four footer. "We may be out a while at sea." Mariah teased as her dark eyes sparkled. Jenna shrugged. "I have nothing pressing to do at the moment."

A mere hour or so later, Mariah and the girls were aboard the Eye of Artemis, slowly cruising away from Zakynthos out into the Ionian Sea. They were skirting the Greek coast towards Crete when Mariah slowed the boat to a crawl.

Dressed in a sensible, flowered, one piece swimsuit, Mariah stood before the bikini clad girls who had all just passed their eighteenth birthdays. "You are of age now, Jenna, as are Namika and Athena." She announced as Jenna gazed over the top of her dark sunglasses.

"You mean we have to only be eighteen to drink in Greece?" Namika asked cheerfully. Mariah laughed heartily. "No, my sisters, you are of age to know the truth." The elder woman hinted. Jenna narrowed her eyes. "The truth about what, Aunt Mariah?"

"The truth about your birthright." Mariah informed her, in a more serious tone. Jenna didn't like the sound of that. She also wondered why her aunt had called her 'sister'. With that, Mariah stood at the bow of the Eye of Artemis, extended her arms toward the warm, open sea, and shouted: "_Selos estos Magape_." Jenna had no idea what language this was.

"What?" Namika asked worriedly, fearing that Mariah had been drinking too much Greek wine, and may fall overboard. "It means 'we are the Magape!'" (_mah gah pay_) Mariah informed them. Instantly, a humid mist seemed to envelop the ship, appearing out of a clear blue sky.

Athena stared at the upcoming mist and wondered what Mariah had meant about their birthright. She couldn't really remember her parents, and had been on her own since moving to America as a child. Her guardians, Mariah's staff members Erin and Lauren, had been responsible for her.

The crashing waves subsided as the Eye of Artemis inched forward into the thickening fog. The yacht's pilot, (Mariah had referred to her only as 'my sister Penny'), guided it carefully in a roughly circular pattern. The sky was totally filled with gray and brown. The intense sunlight of the Greek Isles barely filtered through the stale, tepid, air.

"Where exactly are we, Aunt Mariah, the Bermuda Triangle?" Jenna asked warily. Mariah chuckled. "Wrong part of the ocean, my dear." She said, seemingly unconcerned about the fog and near zero visibility. "Prepare to step into a whole new world." Mariah stated vaguely.

A craggy land mass appeared fairly close to the ship. Some parts were covered with untended, overgrown vegetation; other areas were simply covered with milky white sand. "What island is this, Aunt Mariah?" The ever-curious Jenna inquired.

"The old ones call it Themyscira, but for our purposes, we can call it Paradise Island." Mariah directed Penny to pick out a suitable landing spot for the Eye of Artemis. They dared not get much closer to the strange, uncharted island, lest the yacht be stranded on the rocky reef.

"Paradise Island?" Namika parroted. "It sounds nice." Athena put in. "I thought that was a resort in the Bahamas near America." Jenna commented skeptically. "Where do you think that they got the name for it from?" Mariah needled, as Penny slowed the yacht to a stop and dropped anchor.

_Back in Smallville_:

Just after Mariah's final speech, Lois and Clark walked hand in hand through the fairgrounds. "That was quite a political coup for Mariah, eh Smallville?" Lois questioned. "I thought that she was going to try and slam your mom's campaign, but she took the high road."

"Yeah, Mariah really lit a fire under our laid back Kansas audience." Clark commented. "I just wonder about her motivations. I think that she has a hidden agenda." Lois nodded. "Don't all politicians…except for Mrs. K?" She added. "In any event, we need some me time." Clark smiled brightly at Lois. "Oh yeah?" She grinned lustily, extending her arms over his neck.

He held Lois by her thin waist, and hoisted her onto the hood of the family pick up. They made out for quite a while. Eventually, the young lovers ended their heavy breathing session, and headed back to the Kent Farm.

Lois and Clark entered the kitchen, where Martha was busily preparing a fresh chicken dinner for everyone. "Mom, we could've helped you fix supper!" Clark chastised her. "That's okay, honey, after all the lousy food in Washington, I needed a good home cooked meal. Besides, it relaxes me. Your father…" Martha sighed. "Loved a hot chicken dinner."

"Awww!" Lois went over and rubbed Martha's shoulder. "I miss Mr. Kent, too." Martha smiled at her. "Thanks, dear." She returned a hug for Lois. Clark flushed, happy that his mother had accepted Lois, but disheartened at reliving Jonathan Kent's memory.

"So…you two are an item I take it?" Martha swiftly changed the subject. "Unless of course, Clark has taken to wearing your shade of lipstick." She playfully teased the young couple, properly embarrassing them both. "Yeah!" Lois sheepishly admitted. "Who knew?"

"I did." Martha assured them. "I could tell that day when we all met at the bathroom, after you two were playing tag with Lois's father's helicopter crew." She smiled at the pleasant memory. "I'm surprised it took you so long to get it together."

"You know how that goes, Mom. It's complicated." Clark defended. Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't it always?" Lois countered. "You two can hash it out…you know…working together at the Daily Planet?" Martha grilled as she set the chicken pieces on a warming plate.

"So far we have." Lois answered for them. Clark noted that more and more she was responding for him to asked questions. This, he did find annoying at times, but kept silent, accepting that was just the way she was. "Perry busted us a few times." Lois added playfully.

"We're supposed to be acting professionally at work." Clark reminded her. "You'll figure it out." Martha said confidently, risking a knowing glance at Clark. I bet she will, he silently mused. Maybe I'd better come clean, now, before we get involved any further. He considered.

They ate and chatted for a while, enjoying the relative momentary peacefulness of the family setting. "That was one heck of a shocker about the Luthor kids wasn't it?" Lois started up the next line of conversation. "Really." Martha agreed. "I knew Lionel was no saint, but to have two previously unknown children by different mothers?" Lois chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

Clark still found the matter and it's timing very suspicious. Suddenly, over a year after Lex's alleged death, two after Lionel was killed, the kids show up? Not that he would ever side with Tess, but the young Luthors' appearance bore a lot of investigation.

After some more chatting, Martha excused herself to do some paperwork, and check E mails, giving Lois and Clark some more alone time. The young lovers cleaned up the kitchen, side by side washing dishes, and storing glassware. Clark suddenly smirked.

Lois caught his look, and her eyes sparkled. "What? What's bouncing around in your mind, Smallville?" She prompted. "I don't know. It's just that I thought…I'd never…see the day when Lois Lane would be at my side cleaning dishes." Clark flashed his farm boy smile at her.

"Don't get used to it!" Lois playfully snapped a wet washcloth at Clark's backside. Naturally, he didn't feel the impact, but pretended he did for show. "Oh? Why not?" He pressed her against the cabinet. "Because I plan to make so much money that I'll be hiring maids to do dishes, clean house, and cook meals." She deadpanned, putting her arms around his broad shoulders.

They made out a bit, before Clark suggested they go outside and take an evening stroll around the farm. "I know you Lois, you'd never be happy with too much money, and servants. You like to do things yourself." He commented. "Yeah, but I still don't want to be a pauper." Lois remarked as Clark held the door to the backyard open for her.

They followed the gravelly path in between the horse corral and the cow pens, and headed towards Clark's barn loft hideaway. He quickly tossed some bales of hay out for the livestock, as Lois watched him intensely. "Whoa! How much do those bales weigh?" She asked suspiciously.

Clark had forgotten not to use his super powers in front of her. He mentally rebuked his sloppiness. "Uh…oh…I don't know." He played it off, rapidly guiding her up the slight hilly incline beside the barn. "I'm so used to the work that I just don't think about it." He said.

Lois bought his lame explanation for the moment, but Clark realized that he couldn't hide his true nature from Lois for very much longer. He sighed. The longer I put it off, the harder it will be, Clark thought. I might as well start testing her reaction.

"C'mon Lois, let's head up to the barn loft." He urged, grabbing her hand and entering the dimly lit lower half of the structure. "Whoa there, cowboy!" Lois hedged. "I'm not quite ready to take a roll in the hay with you." Clark dismissed her protests. "Oh relax!" He guided her up the steps.

Clark's loft had been vacant for a while, but most of his memorabilia was still in tact. He dusted off the couch, desk, and chairs, removing a large black case from behind a wall of brown storage boxes. "What's that? Are we going night hunting or something?" Lois was clueless.

Clark flipped on a wall switch, and the old style light bulbs illuminated the area. "Tacky, yet oddly romantic." Lois wisecracked. "That's my beau." She added the good-natured dig. Clark chuckled as he opened the case and quickly assembled his telescope.

"We're taking Astronomy now?" Lois playfully sniped as she sauntered over to where Clark had stabilized the tripod. "Please tell me that we're not going to be spying on the neighbors." She teased. Clark glanced through the telescope and got the magnification set up.

It was the first time that he'd had the telescope out…since Lana left. "Lois, look into the telescope and tell me what you see." He cheerfully directed. "Fine. If you grab my butt without warning me, you'll be seeing stars alright." Lois playfully scorned.

Clark smirked and shook his head. "Okay. There's the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the North Star, Mars, and the Moon." Lois went through a litany of other recognizable space objects. "What? No moon jokes?" Clark teased. "Pass!" Lois laughed as she examined a new object.

"Now that's odd." She squinted and attempted to adjust the magnification. "What?" Clark asked worriedly. "Naw! It can't be." Lois was skeptical. "What do you see?" He urged. "It looks like…a flying blonde girl…like Kara." Lois gawked. Oh crap! Clark panicked, and quickly turned the magnification dial out of focus. "Rats! I lost it!" Lois groaned.

"A flying girl…like Kara?" Clark scoffed. "You don't really want me to tell her that, do you? I mean it was probably just a bug on the lens." Lois sighed. "I guess." She hesitated, before returning the magnification back to her focus.

"Lois…would it really be so bad if we were being visited by alien life forms?" Clark decided to test her response. "Yeah, and speaking of that…" She snickered. "Remember, it was me who had photographed that flying saucer that time, and the way our government is, I wouldn't be surprised if they were building dozens of the things."

"You still haven't answered my question." Clark prodded. "No, I haven't." Lois teased.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Days

**Chapter 15**: _That Night_...

There was a rattling noise on the barn roof. Clark tried to ignore it, but Lois was caught in an unusual moment of silence. "What was that, Smallville?" She glanced worriedly at the rafters. "Probably just a barn owl or a bat or something." Clark dismissed the noise with a wave.

"Well, since it's September, it certainly isn't Santa Claus." Lois sniped, and was about to go back to stargazing when a familiar female voice suddenly interrupted their pseudo romantic evening. "Hey!" Kara said pleasantly, as she dropped in from the loft window. Clark groaned.

Kara had been hanging out in Nebraska with Laura and Tim. They'd been considering Laura's Gold Wing persona, and Kara decided that a life of duality was definitely the way to go. The question was how to go about doing so.

Kara hadn't been paying attention to the fact that Clark had Lois with him. "Kara? What're you doing on the roof?" Lois asked skeptically, as she stepped out from the shadows. "Uh…" Kara fidgeted. In the blink of an eye, Clark had zipped to his father's toolbox, and returned with a hammer and nails, placing it discreetly in Kara's hands, just as the moonlight hit her.

"Fixing the barn roof." Kara smiled lamely. "At night?" Lois scoffed. "Yeah, I was just quitting work for the day." Kara blushed as she placed the hammer and nails on Clark's dresser. "Okay." Lois glanced at Kara suspiciously. "Clark, why aren't you fixing the roof?"

"Um…Kara likes doing things like that, Lois." Clark lied convincingly, though he was really tiring of the lies, omissions, and half-truths that he'd told Lois over the years. "Yeah, she's a real super girl." Lois chuckled.

Kara's big blue eyes immediately lit up. Supergirl! She thought cheerfully, running over to hug Lois, and then Clark. "I'm hungry! I'm heading down to help Aunt Martha clean up and grab some dinner." Clark and Lois exchanged glances as Kara sped off. "Teenagers!" Clark reddened.

Technically, Kara was nearly sixteen years older than Clark, but she seemed to mentally adopt the ways and phrases of human teenagers. It suited her personality. "What evs, Clark!" Lois shook her head, as she leaned heavily into his chest. Clark held her by the waist as they gazed at the darkened Kansas sky. A fog bank began to waft up from the damp farm fields.

Lois and Clark were so into it that they failed to notice two sets of curious young eyes observing them from a short distance away. Lodged halfway up a tree, two costumed teens watched the lengthy exchange with night vision goggles. "What're they doing now?" The boy asks.

"Making out!" The girl answers in a disappointed tone. "Let me see!" The boy edges the girl over, and she partially slips off her perch, catching a booted heel in the Y section of the main trunk. "Watch it, idiot!" The girl snarls. "This is so wrong on so many levels." She whines.

"Woo! They're really into it!" The boy snickers lustily. "We're not here to be peeping toms!" The girl argues in a whispered voice. Back in the farmhouse, Kara was washing the last dish for Aunt Martha, when her sensitive hearing picked up a distant conversation. She brushed her fluffy blonde hair away from one ear, forcing herself to concentrate on the strange voices.

Shelby / Krypto barked at the partially open screen door facing the fields. Kara wasn't quite sure what to make of the disturbance, so she decided to investigate. Using the fog as cover, Kara flew slowly in a circular pattern behind the grove where she'd heard the voices.

She spied the two onlookers in an old oak tree. Kara stealthily drifted down behind the oddly dressed peeping toms. "So, isn't it a little late for bird watching?" Kara's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Whoa!" The boy howled as he fell out of the tree towards the pebbled walkway.

Without thinking, Kara used her super speed to catch the lanky teen. The girl, on the other hand, yanked something off of her belt. Kara noted that the boy had a simple black leather mask across his eyes and part of his nose. He looked strangely familiar.

A red haired girl dropped out of the tree, landing beside Kara. She struck a martial arts style defense pose. "Put him down…!" She ordered Kara amid a quick gasp. "Okay." Kara dropped the boy unceremoniously into the grassy weeds beside the walkway.

The girl still assumed an attack posture. "Really?" Kara's eyes narrowed as she used her x-ray vision to glance behind the girl's mask. "Barbara!" Kara snapped. "I assume that you have an explanation for this!" She turned her head. "Get up, Richard! You look ridiculous."

Dick Grayson reluctantly stood up, and Barbara Gordon relaxed her battle stance. "But how?" Barbara grumbled. "I don't get it." Kara said, matter of factly. "I've heard of bats in a belfry, but not my Aunt's oak tree." She sniped. "What are you supposed to be, Richard?"

"Nightwing, the outfit is called Nightwing." Dick replied sheepishly, taking a moment to admire Kara's curvy form. "What evs." Kara sighed. "What are you two doing here, and why are you spying on my cousin and his girlfriend? Couldn't you just come to the front door?"

"We…uh…we…" Barbara was at a loss for words. "Come on. You'll have to explain yourselves to Aunt Martha, and hope that my cousin doesn't melt your brain or something." Kara lightly shoved Dick towards Barbara. "What do you mean…melt my brain?" Dick gulped.

"Believe it or not, you two aren't the weirdest people we've had on this farm." Kara taunted as she led them to the ranch house. "So, you're the famous Bat girl?" She attempted to interrogate Barbara, who would have none of it. She walked in silence. "Now, Nightwing, I've never heard of." Kara continued to taunt them. "It's something new I'm working on." Dick mumbled.

"How's that working out for you?" Kara chuckled. Dick reddened as Barb sighed in frustration. "Kara, can we please not show up at Senator Kent's house dressed like this? We're supposed to be keeping our identities a secret." She resorted to begging Kara.

"Okay, how much will it cost to buy your silence?" Dick attempted to make light of the awkward situation. Lucky for him, he was able to charm Kara out of turning them in. "I don't really have a lot of use for money." The alien beauty began. "Richard, it will cost you a dinner and a movie in Metropolis. I mean an expensive dinner, and a first run movie!" Kara teased.

"What about me? What's my price?" Barbara hedged as she quickly removed her cowl, and shook her lengthy red hair free. "Hmm! You are taking me shopping at Bloominghale's before you head back to Gotham City." Kara's red lips curled up at the edges.

"What about the fact that you don't have a lot of use for money?" Dick risked teasing the alien beauty. "Hey, a girl's got to try and fit in, right?" Kara said more cheerfully. "Seriously, though. Why were you guys spying on Clark and Lois?" Barb groaned. I might as well confess, she mused. "Our…uh…mentor or boss, if you prefer, wanted to know more about Clark."

"The Batman?" Kara's eyes narrowed. "Why does the Batman care what we do in Metropolis?" Not used to lying effectively, Kara had all but convicted herself in the mind of a trained detective, albeit a young one. Barb instantly recalled the data that she'd accumulated with Bruce's help.

Given Metropolis, Smallville, the red blue Blur, and the meteor freaks, she was putting it together quickly. Dick, on the other hand, was more interested in gazing into Kara's eyes. He anxiously removed his mask and Kara smirked, aware that he was checking her out.

"Thanks for catching me, by the way." Dick tried to flirt with Kara. He flashed her a bright smile. "How did you do that, anyway?" Barb probed. "You have your secrets, I have mine." She countered as Barb removed her cape, and unbuttoned her black leather top.

"Whoa! No full frontal Barbara, please!" Dick taunted. "Relax, idiot! I always come prepared." Barb countered, stripping off the bat embossed top revealing a simple white t-shirt. Next, she whipped off her black leather pants and boots. She wore simple red jogging shorts with a big gold Gotham State University logo on them.

Kara glanced at Dick. "Your turn, Richard." She needled as Barbara folded her bat shirt and bat pants, deciding also to go barefoot through the grassy knolls leading to the farmhouse. Dick whipped off his light blue and black Nightwing get up, also revealing a red and gold GSU t-shirt.

"That's about as far as I go." Dick blushed. "I doubt if Senator Kent would appreciate me showing up at her door in red and gold GSU boxer shorts." Kara laughed heartily. "Oh. It is to dream!" She said, slapping Dick lightly on the shoulder. It was still enough to make him wince.

"Listen, Kara, can't Dick and I just leave, and forget that this ever happened?" Barb pleaded again. "No!" Kara said emphatically. She still hadn't given up on the idea of adding Dick and Barbara as her friends, despite their odd behavior, and ties to the mysterious Batman.

"You still haven't told me why the Batman has an interest in us." Kara was more serious than usual. "Besides, you and Richard will miss Aunt Martha's homemade apple pie, which ought to be ready about now." She smiled mostly at Dick. "I'm so there!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Okay." Barb swallowed hard. "This is my fault. I've been chasing stories about the red blue Blur, and Smallville meteor freaks on the Internet. I guess I made Batman suspicious. He told us to investigate the stories if we wanted to." Kara folded her arms. "You sound more like Lois." She commented.

"Then we saw Gold Wing at the fair, and knew we were on the right track." Barb continued their confession without revealing Batman's true identity, though if Kara thought about it, she could probably piece it together. Fortunately for Bruce, Kara was more interested in Richard.

"Fine. That's understandable." Kara gave in as they approached the front porch. "Promise me that you won't reveal our identities to Senator Kent, Clark, and Lois." Barb pleaded their case. "I promise. I'll warn you though, my cousin Clark would see right through you." Kara smirked, amused with her own quip.  
By now, Clark had heard the conversation, at least the end of it, and wasn't happy that his lip locking session with Lois was interrupted. He'd finally released Lois, and she seemed slightly dazed. "Whoa! Smallville! I had to let go to come up for air!" She chuckled.

"Are you complaining?" Clark flirted. "Not in the least!" Lois responded with a tight hug. "We have some late uninvited guests." Clark said, gesturing towards the barn loft window. Lois peeked out over the telescope, and saw Kara, with Barb, and Dick shedding clothing.

"Yeah, that's worth investigating." Lois said, taking Clark's hand and leading him to the ladder, descending rapidly. They entered the front yard, illuminated by the hazy moonlight. Barb padded up the stairs, careful not to step too harshly with her bare feet. Dick followed gingerly.

"Uh…I guess we ought to get our shoes from the motorcycles." Barb suggested. Kara blocked her path. "Clark and I will bring the cycles here. You might get hurt traipsing around in the dark. To say nothing about stepping in something…shall we say…undesirable." Kara snickered.

"Point taken." Dick wiped his muddy bare feet on the outdoor carpet before the screen door entrance. Clark and Lois were quickly at their heel. Clark's superior sense of smell picked up the rich fuel fumes of the two motorcycles nearby. This still puzzled him.

"Hi…uh…everyone." Lois began as she reached the bottom of the front stairs. She glanced from Kara to Barb to Dick and back again. "Awkward." Barb muttered under her breath, though Kara and Clark heard her clearly. "So, you kids were out looking for fishing bait?" She questioned the damp, barefoot teens. "Not exactly." Kara gestured to Clark.

"Clark, Lois, you remember Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon?" Kara began warily. "Right. Bruce Wayne's young friends, so, what are you doing here?" Lois interrogated. "A very good question…" Dick hesitated. Kara chose to cover up for the young crime-fighters.

"Apparently, Richard and Barbara got lost." Kara lied, mostly for Lois's benefit. "They were out joyriding, stopped to look around, and got soaking wet. Hence the damp barefoot-ness." Lois nodded, buying Kara's story for the moment. "I promised to get them into the house, and cleaned up, while Clark and I retrieve their motorcycles."

Barb and Dick exchanged relieved glances. Kara had chosen to keep their identities secret, for now. "Well, come on in." Clark edged ahead of the befuddled teens, as Lois trailed closely behind. "Thanks, Kara!" Barb said excitedly. "Don't thank me yet, you still have to face my cousin and Aunt!" Kara teased.

_Lex Returns_

In an undisclosed location far beneath the ground, Tess Mercer stood before a bald man sitting in a wheelchair. She tenderly kissed his forehead. "Are you ready?" Tess asked with feigned sweetness. "As ready as I'll ever be, Mercy." The man's voice was gruff and labored.

"Come on." Tess urged as he stood up from the wheelchair, and took his first confident steps. Tess backed away, carefully watching the man's movement as he gingerly placed one foot in front of the other. He worked his way over to her. "Very good, Lex!" She praised, hugging him.  
"Do you remember what we talked about?" Tess rubbed his square jaw. "Sure, Mercy. I was seriously injured in a car bomb incident. It has taken me many months to recover. I own a huge corporation called LuthorCorp, of which you are the current CEO." Lex repeated her instructions.

"One of my best friends in the world is named Clark Kent." Lex continued his drill. "Clark looked for me for months before finally giving up. Clark Kent and Lois Lane worked for me at the Daily Planet newspaper. You sold the controlling interest in the paper to pay for my medical expenses after finally finding me near Juneau, Alaska."

"The explosion had left me with severe physical damage and an intense Amnesiac loss of memory." Lex parroted Mercy's talking points verbatim. "I'm ready to come back to LuthorCorp and help you run the international business."

"Oliver Queen of Queen Industries has helped the business out financially, but now its time for him to sell his shares of LuthorCorp stock to me." Lex warily turned around and walked back to the wheelchair, leaning on it for a moment before turning around again.

"Very good, Lex." Mercy gestured for him to approach her again. "There's been a wrinkle in the plan though, my sweet." Lex began his journey towards her, stepping ahead with better posture and more confidence. "Your step sister, Alexandra, and step brother, Lewis, have come back from Australia to attempt to run our company. We don't really need their help."

"Don't worry too much about it though." Mercy continued as Lex reached her and hugged her tightly. "We have a crack legal team working on the paperwork, to make sure that all of our 'I's are dotted and 'T's are crossed." Lex held Mercy close. "Thank you for everything." He said.

That actually brought a tear to Tess's eye, caught up in the emotion of the moment. The experiment had worked far better than anyone hoped. In three years, the project was considered to be a success, though it wasn't quite completed yet.

"Lex, we still have to strengthen your physical abilities, and increase your stamina, but we're really close to conclusion." Tess boasted. "I wasn't aware that you had any issues with my stamina." Lex flirted, making Mercy chuckle. That sounded just like the old Lex to her.

"Tomorrow, we can leave this dingy place and head home to your mansion." Mercy held Lex by the arm. "We'll continue the physical rehab training there. It will be good for your step brother and sister to see you fully functional again." Tess grinned evilly, amused by her own wit.

The last day of the fair, Senator Kent was due to give her final speech before returning to Washington. Tess was tempted to bring Lex out and introduce him to the media then, but decided against upstaging Martha Kent. In her mind, Martha might still be useful one day.

In the end, Mercy opted to call a separate press conference after the fair had closed. That way more of the media could focus on them. First, she wanted to give Oliver a surprise. Tess's eyes narrowed as she watched Lex do a few more trips between her and the wheelchair. Each time, he seemed to grow stronger. "Very good, Lex." She praised. "We're almost ready."

Scene shifts to: _Paradise Island_

Mariah scanned the island's visible outline from the Eye of Artemis. "Aunt Mariah, are you sure that if we land on that island we won't be attacked by dinosaurs?" Jenna quipped as she helped scan the misty foliage for any signs of life. Mariah laughed heartily.

"No Jenna, the only lizards on Themyscira are probably iguanas, and possibly a stray Komodo Dragon or two." Mariah joked. "It seems deserted." Namika commented. "Oh, they're out there." Mariah reassured them. "Who? Who is out there?" Athena prodded.

"Your heritage." Mariah replied cryptically. "Penny! This spot looks good." She called to her younger ship's captain. Penny slowed the Eye of Artemis down and dropped anchor. They were a good distance away from the pristine, white-sanded beach, but well within rowing distance.

"Come on girls, I'll need your help gathering our things." Mariah directed. "I thought we were only paying a short visit, Aunt Mariah." Jenna sounded puzzled. Penny opened up a cargo hold door, which was filled to the ceiling with boxed, bagged, and tagged items.

"We need to bring all this along." Mariah explained as she flipped on the light and started down the staircase into the hold. "The people on this island don't have many luxuries. I decided that it would be nice for us to bring them some supplies and gifts."

The five women quickly organized themselves into a working line of cargo distribution. They would need to make multiple trips in the two small rowboats that the Eye of Artemis carried. Soon the first two loads were on the beach. Jenna tried to read the tags, but the language was unfamiliar to her. It looked like a cross between Greek, Ancient Latin, and one other.

The girls tied the rowboats to some well-placed boulders on shore. The sandy beach was filled with toed footprints, Jenna observed. Clearly, they were not alone. The footprints had a specific pattern, almost like the footprints at one of her Naval bases. These were in a patrol guard pattern.

Mariah cautiously went up the slight incline of the beach where the sand met rough foliage and pebbles and rocks. "_Samon, ettas Magape_!" She shouted into the trees. Had Mariah lost her mind? Athena wondered as the older woman repeated her call.

The girls noted some noise high above them. The leaves on some palm trees moved, and on the thicker, more robust types of tropical trees as well. In the blink of an eye several women dropped from the trees via crudely made vine ropes. Some simply vaulted to the ground from lower points on the tree-lined ridge. The women were barely clothed and wreaked of sweat and whatever else.

Mariah saluted the tree dwellers by pounding her fist onto her right breast. "_Sesan cristos_ _Magape! Senan Queen Hippolita_!" The tree dwellers exchanged glances and muttered among themselves. "Aunt Mariah, what are you saying to the natives?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"First, I called out to the island patrol guards that we are Magape and mean no harm." Mariah explained without taking her eyes off of the closest women. "Then I said that I was a member of their tribe and seek an audience with their queen."

"You honor us with the tongue of the old ones." A husky voiced, tall, stocky, partially naked, blonde haired woman replied. "What is your Amazon name?" She questioned, obviously checking Mariah's story out. "I am called Marinthe of the Western Tribes." Mariah verified.

"_Amazons_?" Jenna and Athena chorused, while Penny and Namika waited in stunned silence. "Yes Jenna, that is our heritage…your heritage…we are descended from the Amazon Nation." Mariah answered while the patrol girls circled them and chattered among themselves.

Jenna watched the Amazons closely, observing their features and clothing, what there was of it. The warrior girls were all different sizes, skin colors, and their hair colors varied widely. Some had colorful feathers in their hair strapped in with multicolored leathery animal skin headbands. All of them carried weapons…antique weapons, by the look of them, she observed.

Jenna picked out broadswords, crossbows, daggers, spears, maces, and lassoed ropes. None of the poor warrior women would be a match for a good clean .45 Magnum or 7 MM automatic pistol, of course, but Jenna appreciated the ancient culture's display of defenses.

"Marinthe, Queen Hippolita has spoken of you at Tribal Elder's meetings." A brown skinned Amazon with lengthy disheveled black and red hair began. "I am Enza of the Southern Tribes. Who are the others you bring with you?" Mariah bowed slightly and pointed to Jenna.

"This is my niece, Jenna, and her friends Namika and Athena, and my servant, Penny." Mariah gestured to the frightened girls. "All are of the Age of Consent, and are of Amazon blood by birth." Mariah explained further. "We seek the ceremony of womanhood."

Jenna didn't really like the sound of any of that, but remained silent out of respect for her Aunt and the ancient Amazon culture. "The ceremony will take place four nights hence, when the moon is at it's fullest." A tall, thin, white skinned Amazon with lengthy blonde hair said.

"Andrea speaks truth." Enza verified. "Marinthe, what are in these bags you bring to Paradise Island?" Mariah smirked before answering. "Booty and plunder from the Man's World. I bring it all as an offering to the Queen." Jenna's eyes went wide. Her Aunt had stolen items for the Amazons? That seemed highly unlikely. It must be a cover story, she reasoned.

"Really?" An older blonde haired woman sounded skeptical. "The Queen has forbidden any supplies from the Man's World." Mariah nodded. "True. And you are?" The older woman appeared to be in her early forties and struck her breast partially, but it seemed more like a half- baked gesture to Mariah. "Sheba, leader of the Themyscira Tribe."

"Sheba, I will present the gifts to Queen Hippolita and let her decide how best to use them, if at all." Mariah said with some authority to her tone of voice. "Agreed." Sheba quickly backpedaled, nearly making Jenna laugh, but she held onto her stoic face.

"Marinthe of the Western Tribes, you will follow us." Enza directed them to a path into the thicker foliage higher up the incline. "My sisters, bring Marinthe's gifts!" Sheba ordered. Immediately, four to six of the Amazons hustled to the rowboats and carefully began to lift the bags and boxes onto their broad shoulders.

Two of the younger Amazons lingered behind, staring at the huge, shiny ship at the edge of their cove. Jenna noted that with some apprehension. What was to stop them from getting onto the Eye of Artemis and ransacking it for whatever they deemed useful? She silently wondered.

"Aunt Mariah, I have some questions…actually a lot of them." Jenna said from behind the first row of Amazon guards. "I'm sure you do, honey. Let's not upset our hosts, though. We'll talk later on." Mariah politely warned, a signal received by Jenna and the others.

The trail leading away from the beach seemed to incline indefinitely, and on more than one occasion, Athena and Namika tripped over fallen tree roots, or slimy foliage, yet they pressed on. It was about an hour's walk through the dense part of the tropical wilderness.

Soon, the visitors saw signs of life. More and more women showed up along the main trail, stopping whatever work they were doing to gape at the strangers. Amazons were in the trees, clambering up hills like monkeys, bathing unabashedly in plain sight in various brooks and streams, and finally the foliage cleared and several structures were visible.

The Amazon village was built into a large hill. The most impressive structure, which Jenna assumed was the Queen's Temple, was the largest and highest above all other buildings. Its entrance was built with classic Roman stone columns, a good twenty feet in height, by Athena's estimate. A good forty or so stone steps led to a pyramid-like conclusion.

Two more mostly stone structures flanked the Queen's Temple, which Namika assumed belonged to the next in line in the culture's hierarchy. This pattern had been repeated all over the ancient globe from Greece, Rome, and Egypt, to the Native American Indians in the United States and the pyramid dwellers of ancient Mexico, Central and South America.

At the top of the stone steps, between two columns, stood a tall woman with blonde and brown hair that looked to be in her late forties to early fifties. At her side, was a tall dark haired young woman, that from Jenna's estimate, could've been their age, or in her early twenties.

As the entourage approached the base of the steps, it stopped and the girls placed all of Mariah's gifts gently on the first few stairs, piling them neatly as high as they could go. The Amazon brigade turned to face the temple, and all suddenly dropped to one knee, placing their right hands over their breasts.

Mariah mimicked the gesture of respect, and Jenna and her friends followed suit. The rest of the village, except for the youngest children, followed those gestures as well. "Arise, my sisters." Queen Hippolita's voice somehow boomed across the village, without any amplifiers of course.

"Andrea has informed me that we have visitors." Hippolita turned part of the way around so that all of the local Amazons could hear her. "Please welcome our sister from the Man's World, Marinthe, of the Western Tribes, and her niece, Jenna, and fellow sisters Namika, Athena, and Penny. Show them the same respect as you would show me."

In one smooth motion, all of the Amazons stood and faced the visitors. They dropped to one knee and covered their breasts in unison. Jenna was truly impressed with how well disciplined the ancient warrior women were. After a few seconds, the Amazons went back to their daily routines.

Queen Hippolita, and the younger girl gingerly walked down the steps to greet Mariah and the others face to face. In seconds, the speedy, muscular, tribal leaders were at arm's length from Mariah. Jenna was shocked at how fast the Queen could move.

Once again, Mariah dropped to one knee and covered a breast, as Jenna and the others mimicked the gesture. "Thank you for the warm welcome, my queen." Mariah said smoothly. "Marinthe, I'd feared that the Man's World had swallowed you whole, and you'd forgotten all about us."

Hippolita said with a wise, wry smile. "Never, my queen!" Mariah arose and the others followed. "You must be Diana." Mariah smiled brightly, directing her attention to the younger girl.

"I am. Greetings, Marinthe of the Western Tribes." Diana said elegantly, and bowed slightly. "When I last saw you, you were knee high to a Cypress Tree. Diana, you've grown into a lovely young woman." Mariah continued, causing Hippolita to brim with pride.

"Diana is my pride and joy, my sun, moon, and stars." Hippolita gushed. "Girls, Diana is a legitimate princess, Hippolita's daughter, and is well worthy of the title." Mariah explained to Jenna and the others. Athena discreetly observed Diana, and had to agree with Mariah.

Wearing a loose fitting, thigh length, bright white tunic, Diana had an exceptionally beautiful face, big bold, emerald green eyes, and lengthy black hair, which framed her tan, muscular shoulders and her tall, athletic build was buoyed by long tan legs. She looked every bit the princess and was the younger, spitting image of her mother.

Diana's headband looked to be made of soft brown leather, lined with pure gold filament, and was colorfully decorated, exhibiting every color of the rainbow. Hippolita wore a thin, but pure gold headband, which Jenna assumed was her version of a crown.

"I see you brought us gifts." Hippolita said elegantly. "Yes, my queen. They are plundered from the Man's World." Mariah replied. "You know that is strictly forbidden." Hippolita pointed out with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, they are." Mariah playfully admitted. "Which is why I thought it best to bring it straight to you." Hippolita chuckled. "A wise choice, my sister."

Jenna caught the latent mischief exchanged between the two best friends. It reminded her of the Navy when her XO brought his Commander top shelf alcohol which was explicitly not permitted for anyone to have on the base, or a ship for that matter.

Diana, Jenna, and the other girls carried the bags and boxes up the forty plus stairs and into the temple entrance. Many of the other Amazons, lower in the hierarchy, openly gawked at them. No one except the Queen, Diana, or the Council of Elders, were permitted inside the private area of the Temple. This got all of the girls talking. Some of the banter wasn't pleasant.


	16. Chapter 16: Day Three

**Chapter 16 **

Dick and Barbara filed into the family room sans shoes. Senator Kent glanced up from her paperwork. "Hello?" She greeted them politely. "We're sorry about the late hour, Mrs. Kent." Barbara apologized. "No problem." Martha said pleasantly.

Lois had brought in her overnight bag, but tried to hide it from Mrs. Kent. Naturally, Martha was wise to her trick. "Um…Lois…I assume that your sleeping over tonight?" She asked as Lois and Clark both reddened. Kara rolled her eyes at Dick and Barbara.

"Uh…yeah mom." Clark replied nervously. Martha was clearly enjoying this. Her eyes sparkled as Lois kept shifting her glance around the room. "I got it. Couch city!" She finally said, bringing her overnight bag out into the open for all to see.

"That depends." Martha chuckled. "Kara, are your friends sleeping over as well?" The alien beauty shrugged, glancing at Dick and Barbara, who pretended to be ignoring the conversation. "I…uh…don't think that will be necessary, Mrs. Kent." Barbara tried to smooth things over.

"Nonsense." Martha smiled warmly. "Kara mentioned that you've already gotten lost once in the dark back roads. You'll be able to see much better in the morning, unless you two aren't allowed to spend the night." Barb shrugged, though curiosity got the best of her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Barb began. "We'll have to check with Bruce first." Martha nodded courteously, but quickly went back to her paperwork, ending any further embarrassing discussions. The five young people seemed to stare unblinkingly at one another for a moment.

Kara finally broke up the stalemate, by reminding Clark about fetching Dick and Barbara's motorcycles. Lois was edging her way upstairs, followed happily by Shelby / Krypto. "Uh… the upstairs bathroom is on the right." Kara directed. "Just follow Lois."

"The secondary bathroom is down here near the den." Clark gestured past his mother, who was relaxing on the couch while reading. With that, the group split up, Barb trailing Shelby / Krypto. Dick headed to the downstairs bathroom to wash up, and Kara and Clark wandered outside.

"Kara, what's up?" Clark grilled. "I could tell that you were holding something back." She led him toward the guest's motorcycles. "I caught Barb and Dick, literally up a tree, spying on us, actually you and Lois sucking face in the loft." Clark frowned. "Oh! I wonder what they're up to? They'd been acting odd since the fair yesterday. I mean they're your friends…"

"Yes, they're technically my friends." Kara admitted. "But, I'm convinced that they're here for a specific purpose. They weren't lost." Clark nodded. "Yeah, I figured that much out." They rounded up the motorcycles, each carrying one like a toy, in their arms.

"I think Bruce Wayne sent them here." Kara accused as they reached the front porch. "Think about it. Why would a billionaire like Wayne even care what goes on in Smallville, let alone spend the weekend here? His friends just happen to show up on our farm spying on us?"

"Yeah. Wayne's probably onto something." Clark ventured as he stowed the motorcycles on the far end of the wraparound porch. "He could be onto Oliver and us." Kara nodded. "I think that we should turn the tables, and investigate him." She added.

"We don't know which side Wayne is on." Clark stopped his cousin at the front door. "For all we know, he could be working for Tess Mercer." Kara sighed. "I want to have more friends, Kal, but not if I can't trust them." Clark rubbed his cousin's back. "Trusting someone is the hardest thing that I've had to learn in my life. Let's not convict your friends just yet." He grinned warmly.

"I'll have Chloe do a background check on Wayne, and your friends tomorrow." Clark decided. "For now, let's give them the benefit of the doubt, that they're just typical nosy teenagers." He hugged Kara close to him, and then opened the door. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

Barb had followed Lois upstairs as she put her overnight bag in Clark's bedroom. "So, Miss Lane, you and Clark are seeing each other?" She fished. "Yes." Lois answered abruptly as she tossed some sweatpants and a t-shirt onto Clark's bed. "Oh." Barb couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Please, call me Lois." She offered the smitten detective.

"What's your story?" Lois suddenly questioned Barbara, unable to keep the sharp tone from her voice. "Uh…if you mean what do Dick and I do. We help Bruce Wayne with his…um…hobbies." Barb knew how ridiculous that sounded. Lois returned her a puzzled look.

"Hmmm!" Lois scoffed. "What's Wayne like, anyway?" She probed like a good reporter. "He's nice, and generous, and helps the people of Gotham City out a lot." Barb was at least proud to be telling Lois some truth. "I see." Lois narrowed her eyes. "He's got business in Metropolis?"

"Yes, actually, Bruce has got business investments all over the world." Barb fed her the standard party line. Lois figured that she shouldn't be grilling Bruce's young friend, but still, their relationship to him seemed odd and unlikely. "You live with Mr. Wayne?" Lois questioned.

"No." Barb stepped back towards the door. "I live with my father, Commissioner James Gordon. I do spend a lot of time by Bruce's house. He's like family to us. Kind of like my big brother. Dick lives with him, though, that is when we're not on campus at Gotham State University."

Lois nodded as she followed Barb out of Clark's bedroom and down the hall. "The bathroom is right there at the end of the corridor." Lois directed. "We'll see you downstairs." She let Bruce Wayne's young friend out of the interrogation.

Dick had finished cleaning up and retrieved their spare set of clothes from the motorcycles. Kara and Clark were already seated at the dining room table sipping some fresh coffee. They didn't want to disturb Martha, who was still going over her paperwork.

"I talked to Bruce." He began as Barb and Lois joined them. "He said if Senator Kent allows, we can stay overnight and attend the fair tomorrow. But we have to help the Kents with some farm chores." Clark and Kara exchanged amused glances. It usually took them about ten minutes to complete all of the farm chores for the day, even at half of their super speed.

Barb saw this as an opportunity to investigate the Kent family, even though there seemed to be nothing unusual about them. The young people chatted amongst themselves as Lois filed her latest report to the Daily Planet on line staff. Clark was lost in thought. What was Bruce Wayne truly up to? He mulled over the possibilities, none of which he cared for.

After snacks, the young people decided to turn in. The discussion led to who was sleeping where. Martha found the whole conversation amusing.

"Clark and Lois, you're over twenty one, I'm sure that you can conduct yourselves responsibly." She finally had to referee.

Lois shared Clark's bed with him. Kara and Barb slept in her room, and Dick volunteered to sleep on the couch. Martha chuckled as she turned in for the night as well. After being without Jonathan for so long, and the loneliness she experienced in Washington, she appreciated the company of a house full of young people. She felt it gave the house life again.

Even Shelby / Krypto seemed to appreciate the company, as she trotted from bedroom to bedroom, checking on the kids. Sometime after midnight, Kara awoke, her thoughts racing. She decided to check on Dick in the den. Kara literally floated down the staircase.

She hovered above Dick, watching him snore peacefully. He was certainly cute, in a dorky kind of way. She criticized. Kara imagined being his friend, then best friend, and possibly his girlfriend. It was a long way from here to there, she considered. How did Barbara fit into his life? Kara wondered silently.

Chapter 17: The Fair's final day.

Bright and early the next morning, Clark and Lois headed out to supervise the guest's chores. By midmorning, everything was done. They'd given the young people from Gotham the simplest of the chores to do. Barb gathered the eggs, while Dick fed the cattle and horses. Kara, against Clark's wishes, had gone out for an early morning flight over the property.

He'd reminded her time and time again to conceal her powers, but she'd have none of it. After breakfast Lois and Clark went to the Harvest Fair to man the Daily Planet promotions booth. The itinerary for the Fair's last day was light, mostly because on Sunday, a good portion of the local residents attended church services.

Late in the afternoon, Senator Martha Kent was scheduled to give her final speech to the Kansas crowd before reluctantly returning to Washington DC. Bruce Wayne was expected to attend as well, before heading back to Gotham.

Back at the Luthor Mansion, things were not going well at all for Tess. Alexandra and Lewis Luthor had called a Sunday morning meeting to discuss some financials. They sat in the posh conference room at the mansion's center.

"Tess, we're calling for a buyout of your shares in LuthorCorp as well as Oliver Queen's." Lewis stated, devoid of emotion. "The Board of Directors wants to go in a different direction." Alexandra put in. "We want to start by divesting LuthorCorp of the Daily Planet."

Tess gulped. She hated all of this business tech talk. She fantasized about stringing both young Luthors up and using them for target practice with any number of her guns. Lex, on the other hand, was just about ready to get involved. Tess had coached him through the latest details of their investment funds. It was time for the elder Luthor to make his debut appearance.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Oliver." Tess began. "I have no problem divesting us of the Daily Planet. I'll sign off on that." Alexandra nodded appreciatively. Lewis noted that Tess hadn't mentioned anything about selling her own shares of LuthorCorp to them. What was she playing at? He silently considered, rubbing his goateed chin.

"We have some of the contracts written up." Alexandra shoved a stack of papers to Tess's side of the table. "We'll have to review them with the legal team." Tess stalled. "Of course." Lewis's sly grin turned to shock, as a shadow entered the room. "I'll have to review them as well." Lex Luthor said, as he rolled in on his wheelchair. Alexandra's jaw dropped as Lewis's eyes widened.

Tess smiled brightly at the shocked look on Alexandra and Lewis's faces.


	17. Chapter 17: The L Word pt 1

**The L Word**

Clark left Lois to tend the Daily Planet promotions booth. Some of the fair exhibits were beginning to close down. The after church crowd would be the last potential customers for the newspaper to pick up. Clark had rounded up Kara, as Dick and Barb toured the fair.

Kara followed Clark down their usual pathway to the southern fields. They'd decided to simply walk along, talking and enjoying the relative peace amid the usual chaos in the lives of the young superheroes. "Kal. It's time." Kara prodded suddenly. "Time for what?" Clark's face was blank.

"It's time for you to take the next step." Kara replied vaguely, eyeing the huge windmill in a nearby field. The windmill was the same one that he and Lana had climbed many years ago. Kara flew up to the top, skillfully avoiding the massive blades on the windmill's fan motor.

Clark reluctantly zipped up to the top, climbing speedily to join his cousin. It was obvious that she'd had a specific idea in mind. "What's up, Kara?" He inquired warily. "Obviously, you're not! Kal, why can't you fly?" Kara began sternly. "I don't know. Maybe I can't." He defended.

"No. There is no 'can't'." Kara added. "You can do it! It's simple. Clear your mind." She instructed. Clark relaxed, and closed his eyes. At first, he was assailed by all of the local noises, and some well into the distance. "Okay." He sighed. "Now focus, Kal." Kara urged.

Clark separated the noises from his hearing. "Open your eyes." She directed. "Focus on that crow soaring over the farmhouse." Clark zoned his enhanced vision on the dark bird circling the barnyard looking for a quick meal. "Now, push off the windmill and envision yourself beside that crow!" Kara ordered. Clark took a moment to orient himself and launched.

Clark flew towards the crow, startling it. He'd done it! He'd flown straight ahead, not vaulted, leapt, or arced over like he'd done before. Suddenly, Clark dropped like a rock through the barn's ceiling and towards the hay-strewn floor. Mere inches before impact, he'd stopped his descent!

Clark floated for a moment, before falling lightly onto the creaky old wooden floor. Kara was already beside him. "Well, that was a start." She said, her voice unable to hide the disappointment. "Kal, why couldn't you continue on? What stopped your flight?"

Clark dejectedly stood up to face his concerned cousin. "I lost concentration." He admitted sheepishly. Kara paced for a moment. "What distracted you?" She prodded. "What were you thinking about?" Clark sighed as he picked up some of the broken barn ceiling.

"I saw my dad." Clark said sullenly. "Jor El?" Kara's eyes widened. "No, my Earth dad, Jonathan Kent. I saw his grave marker. Oh Kara, you would've loved him like I did. I wish you'd have met him." Kara patted his shoulder. "Is that all you saw before you crash landed?"

"No." Clark reddened. "I saw Lois." Kara rubbed her thin chin and frowned. "You can't fly, because your heart is too heavy." She analyzed. "You miss Jonathan Kent, and you love Lois, but you hate keeping secrets from her. It's the same problem you had with Lana. Kal, seriously, you need to work this all out, or your feet will never really leave the ground."

Back at the fair, Bruce Wayne was just arriving. Dick and Barbara hurriedly ran to greet him. The young crime-fighters quickly related their stories about Kara and Clark Kent. "Really?" Bruce was stunned. "I've heard of Meta humans before, but not with this level of abilities."

"It makes perfect sense, Bruce." Barb continued excitedly. "The Kents have been saving people in and around Smallville and Metropolis for years." Bruce nodded as his computer-like mind processed this new information. "I don't quite know what to make of all this." Bruce admitted. "As far as we can tell, they're on our side." Dick added.

"I've gathered reports of unexplained activities like this throughout the country, and even internationally." Bruce continued. "Some people claim to have experienced unusual or supernatural behavior and abilities, both good and bad."

"What's our next move, Bruce?" Dick prodded. "We leave it be for the moment. We'll continue to monitor these bizarre activities. Then we'll need to get someone on the inside, someone to penetrate their inner circle." Bruce planned. "We have Kara." Barb offered, though I would've preferred to investigate Clark myself, she thought lustily.

"Can we trust her?" Bruce asked the obvious question. "I believe so." Dick answered. "She didn't turn us in to her cousin or Senator Kent." Barb's thoughts were interrupted by a beep on her Raspberry. She glanced at the miniature screen with bewilderment. "Watchtower?" She said aloud. "What's that?" Dick wondered. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"The text message says 'I have the information you seek. All will be revealed soon.'" Barb read. "Signed Watchtower." Dick scratched his head, straightening his lengthy black hair. "Is that from Kara?" He asked as Barb shook her head. "No. I never gave Kara my E mail address."

"We have another player." Bruce said sternly. "They're very good at what they do." He added vaguely. "I ran across a number of attempted hacks into the Bat Cave System from someone identified as Watchtower. They didn't get much, mostly public information. Yet, whoever Watchtower is, they jumped nearly all of our firewalls."

"That's pretty scary." Barb remarked. "I'll have to upgrade our systems." Dick's expression soured. "Could there be Meta humans out there with unusual abilities to hack information systems' grids?" Bruce nodded. "Undoubtedly, but I believe the Meta humans are being genetically manipulated. Remember Man Bat, Croc, and Firefly?"

"Yuk! I sure do." Dick commented. "They were all genetic mutants." Barb sighed with disdain. "How do we fight people with superhuman abilities?" She asked rhetorically. "With other super humans." Bruce replied in a concerned manner. "Hence, Kara and Clark Kent."

Bruce was due on stage to give his last speech. Barb, Dick, and Martha all huddled in the front row as he began the talk amid polite, enthusiastic applause. Lois, however, had just closed down the Daily Planet booth, and was returning to her car to retrieve her laptop, steno pad, and pen.

She called Clark to help her break down the exhibit. In seconds, he'd disassembled the display and was loading it onto a white Daily Planet truck. Lois was on her way to the parking lot, a few hundred yards away from Clark. He'd heard an unusual sound with his superior hearing. It was a heavy metal cable snapping…but where was it? He concentrated on the echoing sound.

Unfortunately, a huge yellow combine tractor from a farming and agriculture display was coming loose from its flatbed trailer. The two truck drivers had begun driving away and turned too quickly onto an incline leading away from the fairgrounds. The combine was slipping off the flatbed…in the process of falling…right onto Lois, who'd neared the path to the parking lot.

Clark had to make a snap decision: either to use his powers in front of the truck drivers…or Lois. He'd chosen the latter. Time slowed to a stop as Clark sped towards the impending disaster. He'd actually left his feet, and was flying low to the ground, but didn't realize it until later. Lois was still unaware of the tipping yellow combine, which stood nearly a full story tall. She would be crushed in less than a second.

Clark dove straight for Lois's waist, careful not to injure her with the sudden motion. He gently tackled her, rolling over onto his back to absorb the impact against the ground. The dust settled as the huge yellow combine toppled over, mere feet from Lois and Clark.

Lois coughed as she looked back behind her, still astride Clark's midsection. "Nice tackle, Mr. Quarterback." She flirted as Clark looked up at her. He certainly enjoyed having Lois straddling him. That was something that I'd like to see more often, he mused, smirking lustily.

The truck drivers weren't injured, but they'd be in big trouble for not securing the combine properly. They sprinted out of the cab, and checked hurriedly to see that no one was injured. Spying Lois and Clark huddled nearby one driver apologized profusely.

They dismissed him with a wave, eager to avoid any more unwarranted attention. Lois reluctantly climbed off of Clark, and playfully helped him up. He allowed her to pull him closer. Lois shuddered, as finally, her dream had been realized. "Are you okay?" Clark asked the obligatory question. Lois smiled brightly and hugged him, sighing with content.

"Aren't you going to ask to see if I'm okay?" Clark feigned innocence. "No." Lois gulped, as she quickly began putting everything together. How many times had Clark saved her before…as The Blur? She silently tried to recall, but soon lost interest. Too many times to count! Lois decided.

"Lois, you're quiet." Clark reddened. "That's never a good sign." She decided to let him stew for the moment, taking his hand, and walking towards her car. By now, the local police, and fairgrounds security were virtually on the scene. Clark felt as though he should help the truck drivers pick up the combine, but he dare not reveal any more of his hidden talents.

Once Lois assumed that they were out of anyone's earshot, she confronted Clark, facing him with a strangely satisfied look on her face. "I can hardly believe it!" She began happily. "Mild mannered Clark Kent is actually some kind of a superhero?" Lois's heart raced, its beat nearly deafening Clark as he winced. He took a deep breath, filled with relief.

"Lois…I…uh…" He stammered. "Don't worry about it! I understand. You were only trying to protect me." She cut him off. "Now, the question is…what are we going to do about it?" Clark gulped, and suddenly felt as though all was right with the world. "Lois…I'm sorry…I didn't want you to risk your life for me." She cuddled him as they reached the end of the parking lot.

"That was my choice to make, Clark." Lois said sternly, before pinning him against her car. "I've already decided…I mean I had my suspicions…the sudden disappearances, lame excuses, hanging out with Ollie, and you seemed to be in on virtually every strange thing going on in and around Smallville." She rambled. "The Blur was a great way to attempt to hide your activity."

"You're okay with all this?" Clark was stunned. "Yes. I'm a little hurt that you didn't trust me sooner, though. God, you must've driven Lana nuts! And Chloe! My cousin, now hooked up with Ollie, is in this up to her little neck, isn't she?" Clark simply nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"I have to get this stuff back to the Planet." Lois wanted some time to adjust to her new life. "Okay. We'll talk. Later." Clark hadn't yet found the right words to tell her. "In the barn loft?"

Lois's eyes sparkled. "Yes. Around 7 ish?" Clark offered. "I'll be there with bells on." And possibly not much else, she thought lustily. Lois made it a point to give Clark a passionate kiss. This indicated that she'd accepted him as The Blur. Clark felt that the time was now right.

Bruce's speech was cheerfully accepted, but his mind was elsewhere. Who is this mysterious 'Watchtower' and how can he or she jump most of the Batcave's computer's firewall? As Bruce left the stage, he shook many hands, including Senator Kent's.

Bruce, Dick, and Barbara walked towards the familiar WayneCo limousine, all under the watchful eyes of one Kara Kent. The blonde beauty sat atop the fairground's main field house, wondering if she should trust Dick and Barbara with their secret.

Bruce's cell phone buzzed...his private line. The text message read: 'Mr. Wayne, we can meet at the Metropolis Hotel near the cabana bar at say 9:30? Bring Richard and Barbara as well .Sincerely, Watchtower.' Bruce's eyes widened. "Dick? Barbara? We have a problem." He scowled as Alfred, the family manservant opened the doors to the limo.


	18. Chapter 18: Stranger than Fiction

_Stranger Than Fiction_

Lois Lane let herself into Clark's house. He'd given her the keys long ago. Shelby / Krypto padded up to her, licking her hand lovingly. She instinctively checked the dog's bowl, and saw that it was filled with water. Shelby's plate had also been emptied of dog food. Clark had been here recently. _That's good_, Lois thought.

Her heart pounded as she made her way through the darkened farmhouse, flipping on lights along the way. The house was silent as a tomb, despite Shelby's panting and a bit of whining. Lois's nerves were on edge. _Every time I step into a quiet house something bad happens_. She mentally groused. _Paranoid much_? She berated herself.

Lois placed her things on the couch, scattering a bit of dust. Hmmm! This place needs a woman's touch. She smirked. She'd packed an overnight bag, just in case things finally got romantic between them. Clark Kent and the Blur are one! She pirouetted. "I knew it!" Lois said aloud.

Lois had spent the last couple of hours digging through the Daily Planet archives, pulling any articles out that mentioned Clark Kent, The Blur, Oliver, or even Lana and Lex. She'd put together quite a story…if Clark would ever let her print it. That remained to be seen.

Poor Lana had lost her parents as a child in the meteor shower of '89. Oliver had lost his parents when he was young as well. Lex had killed his own father…or had Lionel killed. Lois frowned. Then there was Clark. Where had he come from? She already knew that the Kents had adopted him around the same time of the meteor shower.

Then there was her cousin Chloe and the meteor freaks, that odd creature that had destroyed Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. That jerk Zod…possessed with the same powers as the Blur…er…Clark. She mentally corrected. Then there was young Kara's obsession with space aliens. Frankly the whole thing was giving her a headache.

Lois made her way out to the barn loft. She began to nose around Clark's things, including his red and gold number 8 football jersey from Smallville High. She saw his yearbooks, and his photo collection of Lana…packed away in a box? Had Clark finally moved on from her?

Lois had heard a noise behind her…a cool draft had blown past. She whirled into an attack position. "Hey Lois!" Clark's grinning face appeared behind her. "Geez Clark! Can't you wear a bell or something? You scared me half to death." She could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"I thought I might grab a shower first." Clark said as he wiped the soot from his forehead. "Big fire on Fifteenth and Oak…thankfully no one was injured or killed." He made polite conversation with Lois. He had actually been rehearsing everything he needed to say before the fire broke.

"Need me to wash your back?" Lois flirted heavily as she gave him a big kiss. A smudge of grease made its way onto Lois's chin. He smiled brightly and wiped it off. "I'll just be a moment." Clark backpedaled. "Your loss!" Lois quipped. He chuckled and zipped away.

"Wow!" Lois had finally seen Clark use hyper speed. "That's amazing!" She mumbled, and headed back to the house. Not more than five or six minutes later, Clark returned wearing his usual black tee shirt…with the Blur's airbrushed trademark 'S' shield scrawled upon it.

"Whoa! This is it? This is The Blur?" Lois joked as she traced the S on his chest with her finger.

"Yes. That's all it is." Clark grinned. "The S shield is my family crest. It reminds me who I am and where I came from. You'll see Kara wearing one soon as well…but I didn't want to speak for her." Lois nodded, unsure of what to do or say next. "Uh…so…you wanted to see me?" She asked lamely. "We were going to talk about…whatever?"

"Yes." Clark chuckled as he used his hyper speed to simultaneously set the kitchen table, complete with candles, grabbed a precooked roast out of the refrigerator, and placed it carefully in the oven. "Wow!" Lois smiled. "You're sure handy to have around the house."

He pulled out a chair for her. When she was seated, Clark poured some fresh hot coffee for her, and one for himself. "I think there may be a call for something more celebratory, like a bottle of wine or something." Lois joked. "Maybe…maybe not." Clark said seriously as Lois gulped.

"Where to start…" Clark muttered as he stood up and paced the length of the kitchen. Even after all of the preparation, he was still unsure of how to discuss his past with her. "Maybe you're not ready for this, yet." Lois offered him an out. "No." Clark shook his head. "I want you to know the whole story…but you must promise me that you won't reveal anything until I'm ready. Okay?"

Lois swallowed hard, realizing the magnitude of the situation. "Okay. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to…well, maybe I'll skip that part." She said nervously. "Hell, I'm a reporter. Let's treat this like an interview." Lois said after a lengthy sip of coffee. "Okay. Shoot." Clark felt that this was as good as any way to get things started.

"What kind of meteor freak powers do you have?" Lois began professionally. "Um…you've already seen my speed." Clark replied. "But meteors don't have that much to do with it. I'm very strong, bulletproof, fireproof, and even explosion proof."

"I can hear a dog barking from miles away…" Clark ticked off the abilities on his fingers. "Okay, no more talking about secrets behind your back. Got it." Lois quipped. The nearest candle went out. Clark smirked. "Watch this." He boasted.

He shot two beams of fire from his eyes, nailing the candlewick with pinpoint accuracy. "Yikes!" Lois exclaimed. "Remind me never to piss you off!" Clark held Lois's hand, because he noted that she was shuddering. "Anything else?" She baited. "Nope. That's pretty much it." Clark replied. "Can you…um…function normally?" Lois reddened.

Clark knew that question was coming. "Yes. I'm almost human in every way." Lois gasped. "You said 'almost human?'" Clark nodded. "Lois. I'm not from around here." She sighed trying to keep her heart from racing and bursting out from her chest. "Where…are you from?" Lois stammered.

Clark pointed upward. "Up there." Lois nearly dropped her coffee cup. "You're an…angel?" Lois guessed. "No, not hardly." He laughed. Lois felt a little more comfortable now.  
"I'm from Krypton." Clark announced. "Another planet…within another galaxy." Lois stared blankly at him. "Get out!" She snickered. "No, seriously." Clark was puzzled.

He hadn't expected Lois to laugh at him. Eventually she got the sense that he was telling the truth. "Really?" Her tone of voice dropped. "Yes, really." Clark held both her hands now. "Of course!" Lois snapped her fingers. "The flying saucer that I found, and then saw again later at the warehouse!"Clark shook his head. "That was Kara's." Again Lois gawked. "Kara is actually from…Krypton? So she is in fact your cousin?" Clark nodded. "Where's your ship?" She pried.

"I blew it up!" Clark scowled, realizing that his foolishness had probably cost him a part of his family's heritage. "Blew it up?" Lois's eyes widened. Clark went into the story of how Krypton was about to be destroyed. Lois's eyes were glued to his. "That makes sense." She added. "If I were in the same position as Jor El and Lara, I would've acted the same. Any of us would."

"Kara said that our family was dysfunctional." Clark continued with the trouble that they'd had with Zor El and that he'd still never met his Aunt Alura, Kara's mother. "I'm thankful that Jonathan and Martha found you, Clark…just imagine if Lionel or Lex had found you first." Lois felt a chill ride up and down her spine. "You and me both, Lois." Clark admitted.

"How many people know this?" Lois steeled herself for the answer that she knew she wouldn't like. "Chloe, Lana, Oliver, Tess, Lionel, AC, Bart, Dinah, and even Lex." He counted off the people that had found out his secret. Lois was silent. "You're quiet, Lo' that's never good." Clark flushed as he spoke. "I'm just a bit hurt, that's all." Lois admitted.

"As you can see, I was never very good at keeping my secret." Clark tried to ease the sting of his confession. "It's hard to know who to trust." Lois sighed and washed away her hurt and angry feelings for the moment. "I understand. The past is the past." She said, looking longingly into his eyes. They stood up and kissed passionately as Lois said, "You can trust me. Always."

Clark checked the roast and basted it as Lois paced around the den processing all that she'd learned in the past few moments. She reclined on the couch and Clark soon joined her. They made out and talked for a while until dinner. After they ate, Clark zipped through the cleanup and fed Shelby some leftovers. By now, Lois had reached a decision. So had Clark.

Clark sped out to the loft and returned with the diary about all things Krypton. He gave it to her with the translation sheets. "Lois, I want you to know everything about me." Clark said as he held Lois in his arms. "There'll be no more secrets between us."

Lois shuddered as they kissed, dropping the book on the floor of the den. They made their way to the upstairs bedroom…


	19. Chapter 19: Rendezvous

**Chapter 23**:_Rendezvous_

Bruce Wayne made his way out of the fair after a few minutes of hobnobbing with the local officials. Dick and Barbara trailed the entourage at a distance. Barb's Raspberry beeped again with another mysterious message.

It read: 'Knowledge is power, and a group has the greatest power. Tomorrow evening, we will meet at the Café Morton, near the Metropolis Arms Hotel. I'll be at table 17 along the boardwalk at 6 PM. Come alone. I'll find you. Watchtower.'

Barb's heart raced as she doubled her pace towards Bruce. Dick cast her a puzzled glance. Finally Bruce got into the WayneCo limousine. Barb hustled in behind him.  
"Bruce, we have a contact from Watchtower." She announced excitedly, and showed him the text message.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical. Dick shook his head. "I don't like it. Sounds like a trap." He commented. "As far as we know, we don't have any enemies in Metropolis." Bruce pointed out. "That doesn't mean that someone couldn't have followed us."

"What should I do?" Barb asked. Her voice filled with anxiety. "Meet this person on schedule." Bruce replied. "Dick and I will shadow you, and keep watch from the Café Sanders across the street, and that gift store on the corner, near the hotel." He directed.

"If the contact suggests that you follow them somewhere else, we can triangulate your position, and possibly locate this Watchtower's hangout." Bruce continued. "So, I'm the bait?" Barb playfully complained. "The trouble with bait is that it usually works out bad for the worm." Dick chuckled. "Okay Barb, I promise, next time I'll be the bait." He quipped.

The clandestine meeting forced Bruce and the others to forgo their return to Gotham by one day. They were due to leave that Sunday night after the fair closed down. Monday night, Dick and Barbara drove their twin Wayne / Nippon motorcycles past the Café Morton, and stowed them at a parking lot a few blocks away, ironically, across the street from Watchtower Base.

Bruce decided to go with some misdirection. He had Alfred drive the WayneCo limo about two miles away from The Metropolis Arms Hotel, where they'd been staying at the rooftop penthouse. He got out and took a Metro Cab back to Café Sanders, arriving at precisely 5:55 PM, where he'd found Dick already in position. The two crime-fighters ignored each other.

Bruce then crossed the street and pretended to be shopping at Carson's Gifts, kitty corner from the hotel and Café Morton. Bruce, Dick, and Barb had used this type of surveillance many times before. Their triangulation ran like a well-oiled machine, and everyone's timing had to be perfect.

Barb had walked from the parking lot, dressing in a conservative white blouse and blue jeans, and arrived at the café at roughly 5:45. She approached the maitre de and inquired about table 17. She learned that no one had asked for a reservation. Barb left her name at the host's pulpit: _Barbara Kent_. The maitre de eyed her suspiciously. "Kent? As in Senator Martha Kent?" She questioned.

Barb had made a mistake and gotten too cute with her role. "Uh…yes…I'm her niece." Barb swallowed hard, knowing that she'd gone a bit too far.

"Really?" The maitre de smiled. "How come I've never seen or heard of you before?" Barb gulped, thinking quickly. "Oh, I've never been to Metropolis before." She lied convincingly. "I've been away at school." She embellished. _Okay Batgirl, enough said_. Barb thought sourly.

"Welcome to our fine city." The maitre de continued pleasantly, obviously laying the groundwork for a big tip for her and the food & drink servers. "Thank you." Barb said cordially. "Right this way." The hostess directed.

Barbara had been fighting crime at Batman's side for four years now, and she berated herself for making such a rookie mistake. Batgirl sat down at table 17, thanked the hostess, and immediately grabbed a menu. It was now 5:56 PM, almost show time.

A cool, humid breeze blew off of Metropolis Bay, and a thin blanket of fog began to layer itself above the nearby wharf. Barb took a moment to enjoy the stiff wind, and by now it was 6:00 sharp. The dim autumn sunshine had colored the local skies into a burnt orange hue. The sun would set in a few minutes. Barb noted that the air also smelled vaguely of burned wood.

Barbara's eyes darted from passerby to passerby. The young crime-fighter was understandably suspicious of everyone in the vicinity. 6:15, and still no sign of the mysterious representative from Watchtower. Batgirl began to lose faith in their plan. The maitre de had already come by twice to ask her if she wanted anything.

Twilight was nearly on top of Barb when she noticed a figure walking rapidly towards her out of the shadows. The approaching figure was a woman dressed in a beige topcoat, secured tightly across her thin waist with a wide belt. Her lengthy hair blew sideways, catching the bay breeze solidly. She carried a simple black purse, and was busily reading her Raspberry device.

Bruce had tapped the Gold Tooth communications device in his left ear as he left Carson's Gifts. "It looks like our informant will be a no show." He spoke deliberately but dejectedly into the link. "Tough break, Bruce, I thought that we were getting somewhere with this mystery." Nightwing responded into his own com-link, and paid the check at Café Sanders.

Dick and Bruce had abandoned their posts, figuring that the Watchtower meeting was some kind of a hoax. They met about halfway down the block from Café Morton. Bruce's sharp eyes focused on the woman attempting to contact Batgirl. "Dick! We may have a contact!" He said excitedly. Nightwing had seen the woman cross the street from the wharf roadway.

Barb turned to face the onrushing woman. She wrinkled her nose as the combination of lighting from the Café Morton window and the wharf dock lights behind her illuminated the woman's face. Simultaneously, the topcoat-wearing woman happened to glance up from the Raspberry.

Lois Lane had been humming her favorite Whitesnake tune, 'Is It Love', and at first, was blissfully unaware that she would walk right past Barb. After making love to Clark, aka The Blur, all night, Lois was in a good mood. On top of that, the persistent young journalist had secured three new leads on the suspicious dock area fires that had plagued the wharf in recent weeks.

"Hey! Aren't you Bruce Wayne's friend Barbara?" Lois asked cheerfully as Batgirl sighed with disdain. "Yep! That's me!" Barb said casually. "Lois Lane, right? Kent's girlfriend?" Lois's eyes sparkled as she got used to being called Kent's girlfriend. The words seemed odd to her.  
"That I am. Say, are you waiting for anyone in particular?" Lois warily pulled a café chair away from the table, its black wire frame squealing on the cement pavement. "I was planning on meeting someone here, yes." Barb replied coldly. "Ooh, A mystery man? Dish the dirt!" Lois playfully requested. "I'm not sure." Barb evaded clumsily. "Care to join me?" She offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Lois said cheerfully, as she placed her purse and Raspberry on the wire-framed tabletop. Lois kicked off her black heels and rested them on the table's leg frame. "Sorry about that. My dogs are barking. I've been chasing leads on the dock fires all afternoon." Lois informed her. "So, did you have a blind date or something?" She pried like a good reporter.

By now it was nearing 6:30, and Bruce and Dick had jogged over, stopping near the Café Morton's display window. Of course they'd attached a bat micro-recorder to Barb's skirt pocket flap, and could listen in on every word. "It's Lane!" Bruce said quietly to Dick who shrugged.

"This is a bust." Dick complained in a murmur. "It happens." Bruce said reluctantly. I guess we go home without knowing who Watchtower really is." Dick added in disgust. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, Bruce. Why call a meeting, just to blow us off?" Bruce leaned against the Café Morton doorframe. "To flush us out, maybe? Call our bluff? Who knows?"

Lois and Barb chatted pleasantly for a moment, trying Bruce and Dick's patience. "So Barbara, what's the story with you and Wayne?" Lois probed. "Uh…we work together, back in Gotham. You know, like business associates." Barb stalled. "Just business? No pleasure?" Lois threw in the informational dig. "Um…no…we just work…" Barb reddened.

"We'd better break up Lane's inquisition." Bruce suggested. "I've read her work. She's not to be trifled with. She could coax Barbara into saying something that she shouldn't." Dick gestured for Bruce to move back. "I got it, Bruce. You might as well start heading back to grab a cab. Barb and I still have to pick up our bikes."

"Okay, but watch Lane, she's a tough one." Bruce advised. "No problem." Dick said as Bruce began to walk towards the main street. Across from Café Morton, lurking in the shadows in the doorway of Foxworth's Deli stood another lady wearing an olive colored trench coat. She leaned back into the darker corner of the shop. The deli was just closing down for the night.

Interesting, very interesting, the lady thought warily. She watched Dick approach Barb and Lois, and ducked down the alley leading away from the wharf. Bruce was about to hail a cab when he heard Lois say that she was leaving to make one stop before returning to the Daily Planet.

Dick walked up to Barb and Lois's table. "Hey Barb, what happened? No luck?" Nightwing began their cover story. "Lois, you remember Richard Grayson?" Barb was unusually happy to see her best friend slash playful rival. "Hi there." Lois shook Dick's hand. "I guess your friend Barb here was stood up." Dick nodded. "Hey, its his loss." He joked, glancing at Batgirl.

"That's right!" Lois agreed heartily as she slipped her shoes back on. "If I had a dollar for every time Clark stood me up…" She quipped. "Don't worry Barb, things will work out in the future." Lois added, still feeling very positive about the whole day and night before.

Lois got up and edged past Dick. "It was good seeing you guys again. Are you both and Bruce staying in Metropolis much longer?" Ever on the prowl for a story, Lois vainly hoped that the young billionaire, Bruce Wayne would grant her an interview for the Daily Planet.  
"No, we're actually leaving tomorrow morning." Dick informed her. "Oh." Lois looked disappointed. "Well, when you guys come back, be sure to look Clark and I up, either at home or the Daily Planet." Lois again shook Dick's hand and then Barbara's, before excusing herself.

Dick sat down in Lois's chair. "This was a waste of an evening." He grumbled. "Yeah, really." Barb had also picked up from Lois's conversation, that she and Clark were doing quite well with their new relationship, which further depressed the young crime-fighter.

"Dick, I'm playing a hunch." Bruce interrupted him. "Barb, snap on your Bat Tooth." Dick directed. Batgirl complied. "Go ahead Bruce." Barb announced to the link. "I'm following Lane to see where she'll head next. It's a long shot, though. Think about it. Who else figures prominently in Kara and Clark's lives? Lois. She also knows Senator Kent, and Oliver Queen."

"It's worth a shot." Dick said excitedly. Barb nodded in agreement. "We'll retrieve the Bat cycles and your spare suit. I guess we give Metropolis one final patrol, starting with trailing Lane." Bruce adjusted his Bat Tooth link. "My thoughts exactly." They left before the waitress could return to take an order.


	20. Chapter 20: All's Fair 2011

**_Chapter 20_**

_A Kinder, Gentler Lex_? 10:10 AM 10/10/10

The scene opens in the large conference room within Luthor Manor. Tess pushes Lex through the room in his wheelchair, and lines him up at the head of the center table. "Tess, I'd like to thank you for doing an exemplary job running the businesses while I was on injured reserve." He praised. "No problem, Lex. Though admittedly, I had some help."

Tess sighed deeply as she sat on the edge of the table nearest to Lex. "Oh yes. Oliver Queen. I'm loathe to admit it, but he did do alright for himself since our academy days." Lex held Tess's hand, and she started to shake. "Tess? What's wrong? You seem anxious." Lex pried.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." She lied convincingly, though she had no idea how long she could keep up the charade. Her loyalties now lie with Oliver, Clark, Chloe, and the rest of the dysfunctional superheroes. Tess just wanted to wade through this last round of contracts, and other legal paperwork, and then be free to live her life as she chose.

Tess took a deep breath. "Lex, you know that I'm your stepsister, don't you?" She dropped the bomb on him. He immediately removed his hand from hers. "What?" He gasped. "Yes, its true. Your father was unfaithful to your mother many years ago. My name is really Lutessa Luthor. Lionel fathered me as well as Alexa, Lewis, and Lucas."

Lex was silent for a moment until the shock wore off. His expression was stoic and unreadable. "I'm not surprised at my father's infidelity, but I am surprised that you waited this long to tell me. After all of your kindness, I suspected that you wanted…something more." He finally said.

Tess felt her breakfast attempting to jump out of her throat. She gulped until the nausea subsided. "I'm sorry Lex, I should've been more forthcoming." She backpedaled. "In truth, I only found out recently, when my original birth certificate resurfaced. Then there was this whole issue with Alexa, Lewis, and Lucas to deal with, and how I'd fit in." Tess said truthfully.

"I suspect that you'll want to cut me out of any share of the family fortune." Tess rambled. Lex shook his head. "Not necessarily, Tess. Plans change." He hinted. Suddenly, the antique wooden doors, with the stained glass windows, burst open.

Lionel Luthor stalked in and stood before Tess and Lex. Both gawked at him. Tess quickly slapped Lionel's bearded and goateed face, before he could react. "You bastard!" Tess yelled. "You let everyone believe that you were dead! You had your way with my mother, and left her behind! You stuck me in that godforsaken orphanage!"

Lionel rubbed the side of his face that Tess had hit and sneered. "You've managed to conceal from the world that Lex is alive and well, keeping my…our fortune, for yourself." Lionel said in a cold and calm manner.

"By the way, son, how are you?" Lionel faced Lex, whose eyes blinked and then returned a vacant stare. "You are my true son, aren't you? Not one of those defective clones from CADMUS." Tess glared at him. "Yes, Lionel, Lex is your true son."

"I warn you, though, he suffered severe head trauma, and remembers very little about you or the rest of the world, before the accident." Tess informed the elder Luthor.

"How very convenient for you, Tess." Lionel's tone was menacing. "Yes indeed, plans do change." He added, mimicking Lex's last remark. Tess stared daggers at him.

"Oh, I won't cut you out of the family fortune completely, Tess." He continued in a more even tone. "Though your finances will be severely reduced. After all, you still have Luthor blood in you. I have to think of the rest of my brood. It seems that all Luthors, even Lucas, are doing quite well. What more can a father wish for?" Lionel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Tess, it seems as though you've adopted another family as well." Lionel threw in the barb. "I've been keeping track of your frivolous use of our funds, and watching your dysfunctional career, for the last two months or so. Be sure of where your loyalties lie, Tess."

Tess swallowed hard. "I am sure of my loyalties, Lionel, or should I say, dad?" She spat the word off of her lips. "If you've been tracking me for a couple of months, why come forward, now?" She challenged. "I should think that would be obvious even to you, Tess." He replied, and circled his offspring like a hungry tiger.

"I'm here to reinstate my fortune, and divide up the estate accordingly." Lionel's tone was controlled. Tess sighed. It sounded logical to her, but with Lionel, things were rarely ever that simple. "I assume that you've already contacted the proper lawyers." Lex finally put an end to their verbal sparring. "I have, son." Lionel made direct eye contact with Lex.

"Lex, what do you remember about Clark Kent?" Lionel baited as Tess became horrified. She waited for a few agonizing seconds while Lex mulled over the answer. "Not too much, dad." He responded as Tess let out a breath that she'd been holding.

"Tess mentioned that he once saved my life, and we were friends, and that he was the son of Senator Martha Kent." Lex parroted. "Frankly, dad, I don't remember much about you, either." He added, and glanced up at Tess from the chair. "Is there any hope of full memory retrieval?"

"Not likely, Lex." Tess answered quickly. "I'm sorry, but that was the prognosis consensus of the team of doctors that we had helping you. We have a full database archive on the Manor's computer system, and you're welcome to view it whenever you want." Tess said, far too sweetly.

"Thanks, Tess. You're a good friend. I mean stepsister." Lex sounded disappointed that it wouldn't lead to more. Lionel was stoically silent. "I'm glad that we cleared the air on all that." He finally said, regally. "Now, we have to get back to business." He grinned evilly.

"Lucas is on a private jet flight from Japan as we speak, and Alexa and Lewis are preparing their paperwork in the study. I'm sure that we can come to some amicable agreement." Lionel's voice held no menace, but Tess knew better.

10:10 AM 10/10/10 – _Kent Farm_

The sun darted behind some clouds as Clark and Lois emerged from the farmhouse, hand in hand, after spending the night together. Lois's things had been all moved in, what was left of them after the disastrous destruction of the Talon apartment. Lucy and Sam Lane had replaced most of her things, but a few were irreplaceable, like Lois's Whitesnake album collection, at least in her mind. Clark was certain that he wouldn't particularly miss those items.

Senator Martha Kent was flying into Metropolis International Airport. The Kansas senatorial incumbent had chosen to come home and work on a bill to place on the President's desk, prior to his next speech. This bill would prohibit any discrimination based on the government's new Vigilante Registration Act. The vote in both houses of Congress would be close.

Martha had hoped that the bill's ratification would be derailed, but in the end it had passed, by narrow margins. Now all she could do was hope to amend the bill, and take the teeth out of it. Lois and Clark walked over to the horse corral. The last bits of frost on the grass had melted away. The horses contentedly munched on their respective hay bales.

Clark flashed back to the days when he and Lana had ridden the horses throughout both farmland properties. "Did you want to go for a ride?" He pointed to the nearest horse. "Maybe. But there was only one ride I was interested in, and that was last night." She flirted heavily, purposely to see Clark's face redden. He placed his arms around her thin waist.

"I think that I'll stick with four wheels, not four hooves." Lois quipped. "Do you know what today is, Clark?" She smirked. "Let's see. It's not your birthday, it's not my birthday, as if I really knew when that was…" Clark joked. "Too early for an anniversary. Nope. I give up." Lois snickered. "Today is October 10th, you know, 10/10/10, and it's 10:10 A.M."

"Fascinating." Clark downplayed her observation. "Don't tell me that the legendary Lois Lane believes in some kind of superstition?" He toyed with her. "Said the spaceman from another planet, who has a card carrying witch for a friend?" Lois needled. "Touché!" Clark joked.

Someone was slowly walking towards them, along the property's fence. Clark had spotted him first. The visitor had come from the opposite direction of the public road. That meant that the man was trespassing. Clark wasn't too worried about it, though. Lois followed his gaze.

"He probably just didn't see the 'No Trespassing' and 'Private Property' signs." Clark reasoned. "Excuse me, sir?" Clark called out, when he thought that the man was within earshot. "Can I help you?" He offered politely. "You sure can, son. This fence needs mending." The man pointed to a few boards in the corral that had broken apart, and fallen through to the other side.

Lois gasped, as her fairly good eyesight picked up the familiar features of Jonathan Kent! Clark nearly fell over, and Lois had to brace him up. "Are you seeing this?" Clark asked her as Jonathan drew closer. "Yes! It's a miracle!" Lois gushed, before catching herself. Was this just another cruel trick by one of their enemies? Clark wondered, in stunned silence.

"But how? We went to the funeral?" Lois held Clark's hand is they gaped at the approaching Mr. Kent. "This is Smallville, after all." He reminded her. "The dead can come back to life!" Clark decided that he had to try. "Dad?" He yelled, and rushed over to greet him, dragging Lois with him. "Hey! Easy on the arm, Smallville!" She complained. "You're going to tear it off!"

Clark was awaiting some kind of injury, as he embraced his allegedly deceased Earth father. He was certain that the image of Jonathan Kent was some type of a trap. That perhaps some dark force had cloned Jonathan Kent, simply to distract and torture Clark.

Had Lex or Lionel's people created Mr. Kent to draw him into their fold? Clark considered the implications. Had the darkness that Chloe had spoken of, created Mr. Kent to co-opt him? For now, Clark decided to play along. "Mr. Kent!" Lois squeezed the alleged apparition. He felt solid to her. Clark embraced Jonathan again, and checked for a heartbeat. He'd heard one.

The elder Kent looked basically the same as Clark had remembered him. There were small differences, like Jonathan's hair was more lengthy and grayed. He'd put on a few pounds as well. "How is this even possible?" Lois asked as she unclenched from them.

"I'm not sure, Lois. I was standing near the edge of the farmhouse steps, and I'd walked straight into a bright blue light." Jonathan began his bizarre tale. "The next thing I remember was walking through the far southern twenty acres of our property, not more than a few minutes ago."

Clark backed away from Jonathan warily. "Wait a minute! What's my real name?" He grilled. Jonathan glanced at Lois. "He's already told me the truth." She picked up on Clark's tactics. "Kal El." The elder Kent responded. "Where was I from?" Clark asked. "Krypton." Jonathan replied. "How did you die?" Clark pressed. "I had a fatal heart attack." Jonathan stated.

Mr. Kent pointed over towards the barn. "Right there. I was fighting Lionel Luthor. The strain and stress was too much for me." Lois's eyes began to redden as the emotions took over. "What's your wife's name?" Clark pitched one more test. "Martha Clark Kent." Jonathan said, calmly.

"Sorry Dad, but we had to be sure before we get to the how and why." Clark concluded. Jonathan gingerly put his arm around Clark and then Lois's shoulders. "What day is this?" The elder man asked worriedly. "October 10th." Lois chimed in, as the tears of joy continued to flow.

"What year?" Jonathan walked alongside the young couple. "2010." Clark said and awaited a reaction. "Wow! That many years?" Mr. Kent sighed. "I guess we have a lot to get caught up on." He added pleasantly, as they walked up to the front porch. "This is where the light was." Jonathan pointed to the edge of the railing. He circled way around the area, and headed up the stairs.

Lois glanced back over her shoulder at the porch rail, but saw nothing. Instinctively, she followed Jonathan's path around to the front door. "It's probably not a good idea to ask me too many questions about the 'how'." He said vaguely. "I suppose." Lois reluctantly agreed.

"We're probably better off not knowing too much about the great beyond." Lois quipped. "Still, how is a good question." Clark put in. "The more interesting one, though, is the 'why'." Jonathan nodded, as they walked into the kitchen. "It's pretty much the same as I left it." The elder man commented. "Yeah, except for my unmentionables strewn across the upstairs bath and bedroom." Lois joked. "Son, Martha…is she?" Jonathan began.

"She's alive and well, dad." Clark said cheerfully, as he started to warm up to the visiting apparition. "She never remarried, and is still a Senator in Washington, DC." Lois put in. "Actually, she's due back home in a few hours. Boy, is she in for a surprise!"

"How do we explain this, Dad?" Clark sat on the couch, momentarily emotionally drained. "Are you…uh…staying?" Clark gulped, fearing the answer that he might get. "I suppose, son. I mean, I have no idea how I got here, but everything seems real enough." Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe we can say that I was in a coma, or something. Perhaps Chloe can help?"

"Uh…Lois and I are…" Clark began and clumsily changed the subject. "Living together, here on the farm." Lois finally blushed, a rarity indeed. "You see. My apartment was destroyed…" She stammered. Jonathan put his hands up in resignation. "That's none of my business. You know, what you two do. You're obviously old enough to make your own decisions."

"I'm going to go and clean up…everything." Lois smirked. She began to make her ascent up the staircase, and turned around to face them. "Mr. K. It's good to have you back! We missed you!" She concluded, and scrambled up to the second level.


	21. Chapter 21: Rendezvous pt 2

**Chapter 21** - _Rendezvous, Pt 2_

Earlier that week, things hadn't gone quite as planned for Lois. After her research was done on the dock fires, Lois wanted to unwind. She was unaware that her world would be completely changed by the shocking arrival of Mr. Kent allegedly back from the grave.

Metropolis. _One week earlier_:

Bruce Wayne quickly put on a black, hoodie type sweatshirt, and pulled the hood down low over his face. It gave just the right amount of shadow to prevent anyone from recognizing his features. He silently followed Lois down a few streets until she stopped at a small coffee house.

Lois went in and Bruce watched from a doorway across the street. Dick and Barb were riding their motorcycles slowly on two opposing parallel streets. When Lois stopped, the young crime-fighters pulled over to the curb, pretending to adjust their belongings on the luggage racks.

Bruce turned away from the coffee shop, and faced a jewelry store. He waited patiently for Lois to finish, keeping an eye on the coffee shop entrance in the reflection of the jewelry store window. Soon Lois emerged with two, large, hot, steaming coffees in her clutches.

She continued on her way, occasionally glancing behind her. Bruce kept his distance, and observed her from across the street. Lois slowed near an alleyway exit. "Batgirl, Nightwing, I think Lane is about to reach her clandestine destination. Alley on Fourth and Main." He spoke quietly, but deliberately into the Bat Com link watch he was wearing.

Lois carefully walked down the alley and stopped at a 'T' shaped section. She pressed the button on a street level freight elevator. Bruce crossed the street quickly and leaned against the side of a building at the alley's edge, remembering to stay hidden in the shadows cast by the street lamp.

The elevator doors opened, and Bruce darted down the alley, slowing to a stop just as the elevator doors closed behind Lois. He risked a glance through the eight by ten glass window in the elevator door. Lois faced away from him, and was busy entering…an access code!

Bruce strained to see the buttons on the keypad that Lois pressed, but the elevator had already begun its ascent. He also noted that there was an eye verification device attached to the elevator wall. Clearly, he was on the right track. But what was Lois Lane up to? He silently wondered.

Bruce backed away from the freight elevator doors, and realized that he was most likely being viewed on a security camera someplace. A building with a keypad lock and EVD, certainly had at the very least, a common security system. He made sure that the hoodie covered most of his face, before departing the alleyway. He called Barb and Dick.

They would come back later tonight to investigate, donned in their usual night prowling attire. Their Metropolis adventure wasn't over yet. Bruce suspected that the illusive Watchtower lay just above him in the building that Lois had entered. There was only one way to find out.

Lois placed her right eye against the EVD and it beeped, granting her access to the Watchtower penthouse. She patiently waited for the elevator to lumber up the thirty plus stories to Oliver and Chloe's hangout. "At least Ollie didn't put any insipid elevator music in here." She muttered to herself. "They could use a Whitesnake tune or two to keep me awake." She chuckled.

"I'll take that under advisement, Lo." Chloe's voice crackled over the intercom. "What brings you to my new home, now that the Talon has become a smoldering pile of woodchips?" She asked cynically. "Just thought I'd stop by and say, Hey!" Lois quipped. "I come bearing Lattes." Chloe smiled. "You know how to get to a girl's heart." She joked.

Lois reached the top floor, and the elevator doors whisked open. "You know, Lois, two lattes won't stop me from giving you a stern lecture." Chloe said, half-seriously. "Watchtower is not a Starbucks, Borders, or Mini Mart for you to come and hang out at."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Lois dismissed her cousin's criticisms with a wave as she set a coffee down on Chloe's monitor console. "I just came to report that our favorite space boy is fully functional in every way." Lois's eyes sparkled. "In what ways…oh! Never mind!" Chloe reddened. "You came by to boast? I don't know whether to be honored or shocked."

"It's just that after years of sowing my wild oats, I decided to stay with the homegrown, corn fed Smallville that I've come to know and love." Lois said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm thrilled for you two, I really am." Chloe said sincerely. "I hope that I can keep Ollie as well. It won't be easy, though." Lois nodded in agreement.

"With the VRA crowd at one end of the rope, and the rest of the government, and the true superhero fans at the other end, I hope that we all don't just snap from the pulling." Chloe sighed as she sipped her coffee. "I couldn't imagine what a really pissed off Clark Kent could do if he really wanted to. It's a good thing our farm boy is basically mild-mannered."

"I've never seen Smallville get pissed." Lois said. "Given time, I probably will." Chloe shook her head. "I have! It is really scary!" She admitted. "Remember when Alicia Baker was murdered? You told me you had to pull Clark off of Caleb. He let you save him. Then there was the throw down with Zod. I thought that Clark was going to really tear up everything."

"Are you trying to scare me, Cuz?" Lois asked warily. "No. I just want you to be careful. If you see Clark ready to go off, you make sure you tell me, and I'll talk him off the ledge." Chloe offered. "Thanks, Cuz. But I'll have to learn to handle him if we're going to make this relationship work. I, for one, am not willing to give up." Lois said confidently.

"Amen to that." Chloe said as she and Lois bumped fists. "Also, I've tracked down a few leads on the rash of dock fires near Metropolis Bay." Lois changed the subject. "It sounds like a common insurance fraud scheme on the surface, but here's the rub: Someone named Desaad has been buying up the burned properties, and claiming to be in the business of restoration."

"It sounds like an average, mobbed up, racketeering game." Chloe agreed. "Why would this Desaad put his name out there as suspect number one?" Lois asked rhetorically. "You'd think that he'd want to keep his name out of the media glare if he was up to something shady."

"Desaad?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. "I've heard that name before." She whirled in her seat and called up an article from The Gotham Gazette. "Here it is. Desaad's name was plastered all over the police blotters. He'd been into everything from burglary to drugs and racketeering."

"Sounds like our slime ball." Lois read the Gazette article over Chloe's shoulder. "Here's a photo." The young sleuth announced. "Not a bad looking guy." Lois remarked. "For a scumbag." She qualified. "I wonder if Ollie knows anything…" As if on cue, the monitor beeped. "Speak of the devil." Chloe quipped. "Going secure." Lois instantly hushed, awaiting his communication.

"Arrow to Watchtower Base, copy?" Oliver's image appeared on screen, green leather hood and all. "Arrow?" Lois parroted. "Sounds like an official communiqué." Chloe's fingers zipped across the keys. "Coded and encrypted. Watchtower here, go ahead, Arrow." She stated formally.

"Watchtower, check out security cam C5." Arrow directed her. Chloe did as instructed. "Replay thirty minutes…mark." Ollie continued. They all spotted the figure following Lois up to Watchtower's freight elevator, and then glancing around and disappearing into the night out of the video camera's range. "Creepy!" Lois shuddered. Chloe shook her head with disdain.

"Arrow, sorry about that." Lois gulped realizing that she could've compromised their secured location. "It's okay." Oliver said, but Chloe could tell by the tone of his voice that he was disappointed. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Chloe sighed. "Boy Scout and Super Girl could zip in and out without notice, but the rest of us have to walk."

"I was being pretty careful." Lois defended weakly. "Maybe he was just a mugger or pervert and I was a bit faster than him." Chloe wasn't as sure. "Arrow, I think our mystery guest was planning to follow Army Brat in the hopes of finding the Watchtower location."

"He had plenty of opportunity to jump Army Brat further along the alley." Chloe pointed out. "I was set up?" Lois gasped. "That would be my guess." Chloe confirmed. "I concur." Oliver added. "Be careful going home, Army Brat. In fact you might want to call Boy Scout for an escort."

"I'm fine, Arrow." Lois smiled. "Have to use all that martial arts training sometime. If not, there's always my friend, mace." She whipped the spray can out of her purse to show them. "No good girl should leave home without one." Lois quipped. Chloe snickered.

Lois's Raspberry buzzed an alert. She quickly glanced at the screen. "Uh, Arrow, I have to go. I hate to boast and run, but duty calls." Chloe hit the mute button on Oliver's Com line. "What's up, Cuz?" She asked. "I have to go to an emergency meeting at the Daily Planet." Lois looked worried. "An emergency meeting at seven P.M. on a school night? That can't be good."

"It probably isn't, Chlo." Lois read the quick meeting invite. "It's Tess. She's called the current staff together. We have to be there in person." Chloe shook her head. "I assume that means Clark as well." Lois nodded. "I'm out of here." She waved at Ollie's image on the monitor.

"Lois, seriously, keep an eye out in case your friend is still out there." Chloe voiced her concerns. "Big sister will be watching the C5 camera until you're out of the alley." Lois smiled. "Thanks, Cuz." With that, Lois turned towards the freight elevator and got in. "Hmmm. I guess this little reporter will use the front doors this time." She said as Chloe monitored her conversation.

Lois got out on the second floor, and walked downstairs through the building's lobby. "Okay Chlo' I'm at the front door. Open says me!" She joked. Chloe chuckled and unlocked the front door security system. The old revolving doors squealed as she made her way through them, and out into the well lit Main Street. Lois's heels click clacked along the sidewalk.

Chloe locked the doors and activated the alarm behind her, turning back to Oliver. "Hey Chlo', do you know anything about that stranger that followed Lois tonight? You didn't seem surprised that he was there." Ollie said when Chloe had flipped her com console back on.

"I'm not sure, yet." Chloe's eyes sparkled. "I laid a trap out there for someone. I'm not sure the rat, or bat, in this case would take the bait." Oliver frowned. "I trust you, honey, but shouldn't we have discussed this move first?" He gently chastised her. "It may be nothing." Chloe shrugged. After signing off with Ollie, she settled in for a quick nap, fully expecting a nocturnal visitor.


	22. Chapter 22: Rendezvous pt 3

_**A Bat in Chloe's Watchtower**_

Sure enough, near midnight, a silent alarm was activated. The incessant beeping of Chloe's security console awakened her. She quickly rolled off of the leather couch, and assumed a crouched position behind a chair. The console indicated that the alarm had been set off from an infrared grid display on the Watchtower rooftop to the right of the clock tower.

There just happened to be a skylight in that particular area. Of course, Oliver, Dr. Emil Hamilton, and she agreed to reinforce the skylight with retractable iron grating. "Bingo!" Chloe exclaimed quietly, as she scurried up the metal staircase onto the catwalk.

Chloe slipped her green leather jacket over her black negligee, and added the matching green leather skirt. She donned a pair of night vision glasses that resembled Oliver's familiar dark sunglasses. Chloe staked out a position in the shadows near a top-level intercom. She grabbed a spare Green Arrow bow, complete with the nerve gas arrows that Oliver frequently used.

I hope that it won't come to that. She silently mused. Chloe flipped on a remote view screen, and voila! The shadowy figure attempting to access their skylight wore a black cape and cowl. The detail was fuzzy, but she saw enough to determine the infiltrator's identity.

Chloe popped on the intercom system. She pressed the talk button. "Well, you're the legendary Gotham City Batman I presume." She quipped. The intercom had been hidden near an exhaust fan's metal hood. The hood concealed the intercom apparatus, but allowed the sound to be heard. "I don't know about legendary." Batman's deep voice boomed into the intercom.

"Watchtower, I presume." Bruce baited. "The very same." Chloe replied. "I see you got my message, and followed Lois Lane here. I'd been expecting you." She taunted. "Obviously." Bruce snapped. "Mind if I come in?" He asked sarcastically. "Sure. Just a moment." Chloe answered. She flipped off the security code, and the iron grating receded. Simultaneously, the glass and aluminum skylight opened wide enough for the Batman to fit through.

Batman attached the Bat repelling rope to the heaviest air conditioning unit atop the roof, and lowered himself down into the dimly lit center of Watchtower Base. He quickly detached the rope from his gold utility belt, and reflexively assumed an attack position, expecting an army of combatants, but none came. Bruce spun in place, taking in a three hundred sixty degree view.

Chloe made sure the hidden security cameras were going, and readied her Green Arrow bow, pulling the nerve gas arrow from the quiver. She spoke loudly. "Illuminate!" Instantly, all of Watchtower's lights came on simultaneously, nearly blinding Batman for a second. Chloe placed the nerve gas arrow inside the bow, pulled back and aimed.

When he was able to focus his vision again, he located Chloe up in the catwalk, exactly where he would have been, were the roles reversed. Clearly, Watchtower was no fool, he mused. "Lady Green Arrow?" Bruce's synthesized deep voice asked. "I never thought of that." Chloe joked. "I like it! Now, Batman, we talk, or we shoot. What's your choice?" She tried to sound tough.

"Talking's nice." Bruce taunted. "Coming down, or should I come up?" Chloe chuckled. "I can see and hear fine from here." As a sign of good faith, she relinquished the bow and arrow, instead opting to remotely close the skylight.

Batman was essentially trapped, though Chloe never doubted for a moment, that the legendary crime-fighter could find a way out. Chloe leaned provocatively on the aluminum banister. Bruce whistled. "Nice!" He looked around at all of the monitors and varying computer systems that made up Watchtower Base. "I'd hate to see what the cable TV bills are for all this." Batman joked. "We have a thousand channels, and still get stuck with reruns." Chloe added her wit. Bruce actually cracked a thin smile.

"So, you and Green Arrow call this home?" Batman began his own line of questioning. "Yeah, big sister is definitely watching you." Chloe replied sarcastically. "By the way, congratulations on the added firewalls in your computer system. Those were top of the line encryptions until I cracked them. The new ones are quite challenging." She shamelessly boasted. Bruce scowled.

"You said that you wanted to talk." Batman growled. "Sure, I needed to get your attention." Chloe continued. "I mean its not as if I can just friend you on Facebook." She teased. "That wouldn't be my preferred option. No." Bruce responded coldly. "I'd like to make you an offer." Chloe began in a catty voice. "I'm listening." Batman grumbled.

"How would you like to join up with us?" She went right to the point. "You know that the Vigilante Registration Act affects the Batman and his friends. What do we call them? Oh yeah. Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing." Bruce glowered at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Green Arrow, but I'm not really a team player." Chloe chuckled, and slowly headed for the stairs.

"You'd fit right in with the rest of our dysfunctional friends, including Lois Lane." She offered. "Lane is our public mouthpiece. Also, I wouldn't mess with her. Lane is very special to our own Metropolis Blur. He wouldn't take kindly to anyone putting her in a compromising position."

"How many of you are there?" Bruce interrogated, not expecting a truthful answer. "About a dozen or two. The VRA has everyone spooked, but I'm keeping them loosely held together, hence, our little home away from home, Watchtower." Chloe replied honestly, surprising Bruce.

"What about the new kid on the block? The blonde? Supergirl, is it?" Bruce questioned Chloe. "Yeah, we thought that sounded better than the Blurette." Chloe began her descent. "She's not camera shy." Bruce remarked cynically. "No, she's not." Chloe agreed.

Chloe had momentarily thought about doing one of Oliver's dramatic acrobatic leaps from the catwalk onto the main floor near her guest. She decided against it, firstly, because it could startle and provoke the mysterious Batman into violence, and secondly, she'd probably just end up breaking a leg or worse. Chloe made her way down the steps, turning her back on Bruce.

She fully expected him to be gone by the time she turned back around. No one really knew if the illusive Batman was human, Meta human, or something else. In case the Batman did get rowdy, Chloe held three gas pellets beneath the rim of her green leather skirt. Once thrown, the pellets would momentarily paralyze an opponent, just enough to affect a getaway.

Yet there he was, relaxing against a computer console. Chloe guessed that he was roughly as tall as Clark or Oliver, and built a bit more stocky and muscular than either. Clark obviously didn't need to body build, but Oliver had to stick to a harsh regiment to maintain his prowess.

A small red light flashed on the Batman's gold utility belt. "My backup is wondering where I'm at, and if I'm okay." He explained. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, they come in." Chloe had forgotten to cover her lengthening blonde hair with a hoodie. This gave the Batman an edge to identify her.

Oh well, Oliver and I were planning to go public anyway. She mused."You could invite your other caped crusader friends in for a bit." Chloe extended the offer, as she cautiously approached the square jawed Batman. "Yeah, I could do that, but this isn't really a social call." Bruce deadpanned. She stopped about twenty or so feet from the dark knight. "So, Queen 'came out' so to speak, and was greeted warmly by the VRA supporters." He began.

"That's the way the lame stream media reports it." Chloe relaxed. Her nerves had been on edge since the Batman arrived. "The real story is that rogue government agencies have had their legal claws all over the VRA proposed bill. They nabbed Ollie one day and worked him over, then did the same to me. The cuts and bruises healed after a while, but my attitude got worse."

"You all started to fight back." Batman said in his deep synthesized voice. He fidgeted, and kept his facial features mostly hidden by the shadows. "Exactly. Which made things worse, of course." Chloe finished the line of thought. "Now the VRA had turned groups of people against us."

"What do you call your group?" Bruce made conversation, fully aware that Chloe had him on video and sound. She chuckled. "I was thinking of calling us the League of Dysfunctional Superheroes. Yet, that seemed a bit wordy." Batman grinned thinly. "Not to mention presumptuous, superheroes? Really?" He sarcastically remarked.

"We're just a group of misfits that believe in truth, justice, and the American way." Chloe quipped. "The trouble is that we keep getting caught on one side of a battle or another. We do more fighting and less saving, except for The Blur. He always manages to do both." Chloe gulped. She had almost said Clark, which would have been an obvious rookie mistake.

"Miss Green Arrow, what exactly do you want me to do?" Bruce asked calmly. "I'd like you and your friends to join our group, but if you're not interested, I guess we don't have much else to discuss." Chloe's voice revealed her disappointment. "Maybe you could at least show us some support and possibly have the Batman make a public appearance with Oliver."

Bruce rubbed his square jaw. "I don't know about that, I'm not very well liked by the general populace of Gotham either. I do know someone that can advocate for the VRA bill to be shot down. I'll speak with him." Chloe nodded. "If that's the best you can do."

"Your team is made up of Meta humans?" Bruce continued the interrogation. "Yes. I have extensive experience with them." Chloe replied, surprised that the Batman knew what a Meta human even was. "Some are just skilled humans, others are something more." She added evasively. "What do you know about them?" She grilled.

"Just what I see on the news, and the blogs." Bruce responded. "The Blur is the most powerful?" Chloe nodded, unsure of how much more to reveal. "As are Supergirl and Gold Wing." She confirmed. "We're just trying to help, but we keep tripping over each other's feet and egos."

The light on his belt flashed again. "Can I go, now?" Bruce asked petulantly. "Sure. Are you leaving through the front door, or the freight elevator that you saw earlier?" Chloe asked coldly. Batman scowled. "I guess I ought to leave the same way that I came in."

Chloe shrugged. "Suit yourself." She pressed the remote control to the skylight. "Remember, Batman, no one can do everything alone." Chloe snapped. "As you pointed out, I have my friends for backup." Bruce commented.

"Batman, one more thing, we've identified a threat to not only Metropolis, but the rest of America, and possibly the world." Chloe threw it out there. Bruce froze in his tracks. He was about to fire his Bat grappling hook through the open skylight. "I'm listening." Batman frowned.

"We call it The Darkness. For lack of a better term." Chloe informed him. "It's like nothing we've encountered before. The beings are not of this Earth. They prey on the weakness, or darkness in others." Batman didn't like where this was going.

"Supergirl claims that she knows how to defeat it, or at least defend against it." Chloe added. "You must remain pure of heart, focused on your mission, and resistant to temptation, otherwise, the Darkness can defeat you, turn you against even your closest friends. It almost picked off our most powerful weapon, The Blur. If the Blur ever turned against us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

Batman scowled. "Terrific." He complained. "I still have a six month backlog of Gotham scumbags to put behind bars." He glanced over his caped shoulder at her. "I just wanted you to be aware of the Darkness." Chloe said seriously. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask us." Bruce nodded. "Thanks, Miss Green Arrow. I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye."

With that, Bruce fired his Bat grappling hook into the air. It wrapped around the nearby air conditioner again, and he hauled himself up through the skylight. In moments, the mysterious dark knight was gone, lost into the Metropolis twilight.

Chloe sighed with disdain. She'd given the Batman her best pitch, but apparently, sales weren't her best quality. She closed down the skylight, reset the alarms, and attempted to go back to sleep. At least she had the Batman on video. She could show Ollie and the others that the legend, and the myth of the Batman were real.

Bruce met up with Barb and Dick a few minutes later. "You heard?" He asked sourly. "Yep. It sounds like we have our work cut out for us, Bruce." Dick remarked. "Bruce, I think that we should consider joining up with Green Arrow's group." Barb pointed out.

"Maybe one day, Barb, but not now. Still, Bruce Wayne could give them some help with the VRA legislation." The Batman finished. "Come on, we're ready to go home." The three caped crusaders left, all under the watchful eyes of Detective John Jones, perched atop Watchtower Base. He would have to get directly involved with The Batman and his allies.


	23. Chapter 23: Kent

**Chapter 23**: _Kent_

Lois had called Chloe up on her public cell phone, the unsecured one that she used when not on Watchtower duty. "I'm serious Chlo'! Mr. Kent is back! Its like he never…uh…died." Lois said excitedly. "I don't know exactly how, and neither does he. Jonathan Kent is downstairs right now chatting with Clark! I guess its another one of those alternative universe things."

"This is Smallville, and Metropolis, it wouldn't be the first time that the dead came back to life." Chloe added skeptically. "How can we tell Mrs. Kent, or the local press for that matter?" Lois was too excited to concentrate. "I guess Clark is going to have to work all that out."

"Maybe we can create a new identity for Mr. Kent?" Chloe speculated. "I'd sure like to know for a fact that it's him, and not some trick. It seems rather convenient that Jonathan Kent, and Lionel Luthor have allegedly returned from the grave." Lois took a deep breath, as the shock was starting to wear off. "If Lionel and our Clark came back through that alternate reality port, then it stands to reason that Jonathan Kent could have as well."

Chloe agreed, adding: "Once again, the Smallville, and Metropolis nexus of all things weird triumphs." She said sarcastically. "Let's be cautiously optimistic." Lois remarked. "Wouldn't it be great if this truly was Mr. Kent, and he could attend Clark and I's wedding?"

"Yeah, terrific." Chloe said with very little enthusiasm. "I'll pass the word to Oliver." Lois switched her cell phone from one hand to the other, as she attempted to comb her unkempt hair before heading back downstairs to join Clark and Jonathan. "See ya, Chlo'."

Lois turned towards the doorway leading from Clark's bedroom, and was greeted by a dusty breeze, which ruffled her hair, and turned it into a mess again. "What the?" Lois began before she realized that Kara Kent had zipped into the room in front of her. "Geez, Kara!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Lois, but I was wondering who the man is that Clark was talking with." The alien beauty paced nervously. "That, my dear, is your Uncle, Jonathan Kent." Lois stunned the young alien girl. "What? I thought that I heard them say that, but I wasn't sure. Do I look okay? What do I say to him? What if he doesn't like me?" Kara rambled. "I thought that he was dead."

Lois snickered. Kara was becoming more and more human every day, she mused. "Relax, honey, if this truly is Jonathan Kent, he'll love you like he does Clark." Lois reassured her. Then, amazingly, Kara hugged Lois. "Thanks." She muttered as Lois held her. Kara was starting to remind Lois of her errant sister, Lucy. It was then that she realized that Kara hadn't many friends.

The girls made their way back downstairs. Lois playfully held Kara's hand, guiding her across the den into the kitchen, where the men were still chatting. "Ahem." Lois cleared her throat. "Jonathan Kent, meet your niece, Kara." Jonathan looked up at the girls from the table. "My niece?" The elder Kent repeated. "Hello." Kara waved briefly and walked over to them.

"I'm…uh…pleased to meet you." Jonathan held out his hand to Kara. She carefully took it, measuring her strength. "Quite a grip that you have, young lady." Jonathan said cheerfully. "I take it you're from Jor El's side of the family?" Kara nodded. "Yes. He was my uncle on Krypton." Jonathan smiled warmly at her. "Um…welcome to Earth." He quipped.  
"I was about to get into your story, Kara, but I didn't want to speak for you." Clark said, clearly fighting back his roiling emotions. "That's fine." Kara gulped. "I didn't really know how to approach all this." Jonathan nodded. "We're all racing to get caught up." Clark added diplomatically. Kara took a seat at the table beside Clark, and Lois opposite Jonathan.

"Clark, I know this is a lot to throw at your dad, but Ollie and Chloe want to come over and meet up with him." Lois swallowed hard, still unsure of what to make of all this. "Do you mind?" Clark asked Jonathan. "No, that's fine. The sooner I get up to speed, the better." Mr. Kent said, sounding a lot like Clark's Earth father. "So, you two have made your peace with Jor El?"

Clark and Kara nodded. "Generally, we found that Jor El was a hard man, but his intentions were good." Clark responded. "Uh…it's none of my business, but what are you going to tell Martha, I mean, Mrs. Kent." Lois began. "She hasn't remarried, right?" Jonathan asked Clark. "No, she hasn't. I guess we'll just have to take this one step at a time." Clark replied.

"Dad, what do you remember about where you were?" Clark grilled. "Clark! Do you really think we should question the great beyond?" Lois snapped. "No, it's alright." Jonathan forced himself to concentrate. "Where I came from, to be honest with you, at first, I didn't really recall rescuing Clark, marrying Martha Clark, or meeting anyone named Lois Lane."

Lois gulped. "Maybe I didn't make it…in the other world." She felt shivers crawling up her spine. "When I got here…however I did it…everything came back to me." Jonathan informed them, glancing at Clark. "You, Martha, Lionel Luthor, Jor El, and someone else were here. A stranger, that didn't give me a name, stated that I would know everything I needed to."

The conversation with Jonathan had just gone from pleasant to spooky, Lois mused. "The stranger? God?" She asked worriedly. "Lois, I'm not convinced that this had anything to do with any deities." Clark grumbled. "Maybe we shouldn't question the past, and concentrate on the present and the future." He added in a more conciliatory tone.

"Mr. Kent, maybe you should go see a doctor?" Lois suggested. She was met by blank stares. "Hear me out." Lois continued. "Oliver has Dr. Hamilton under his financial control. He's been handling all of our weirder than usual injuries." Clark nodded. "Good point. What do you think dad?" This was one way to tell if anything odd was going on with Jonathan.

"That's fine, son." Jonathan replied. "I feel great, though a bit dizzy from all of these changes." Clark beamed. He felt that if Jonathan resisted, something would certainly been amiss. "You don't recall anything before coming here?" Kara checked his story. "Just bits and pieces." Jonathan answered smoothly. "I do know that I never married anyone in this other place."

"Hmm! Amnesia." Lois chuckled. "That seems to be a common theme with the Kent men." She quipped, though Kara and Jonathan stared at her with bewilderment. Clark grinned thinly. There was still some time before Oliver and Chloe would join them, so Clark and Lois filled Jonathan two on all of their recent exploits.

"The Darkness?" Jonathan repeated after they related the most recent adventure. "This sounds exceptionally bad, Clark." The mystified Mr. Kent remarked. "It is." Kara confirmed. "The Darkness is an enemy like we've never faced before. Humans fall easy prey to it."

Kara's dire warning silenced the room. "The Darkness nearly took Clark when he faced it the first time." Lois nodded. "Kara saved both our butts from eternal misery." She added sourly. Jonathan cast an amused glance at young Kara.

"So, you're a hero like Clark?" He teased his niece. "Not exactly like Clark." Kara smiled. "We have the same abilities, well, most of them." Her eyes sparkled as she watched Clark squirm in his seat. "Oh for!" Clark snapped. "Kara can fly, but I still can't. Okay. There, I said it." Lois snickered.

"You'll figure it out, Clark, you always do." Jonathan two sounded more like the old Mr. Kent. "She came out right in front of everybody." Clark pointed at Kara who scowled. "Came out?" Jonathan echoed playfully. Lois crossed her shapely legs comfortably, and smirked.

"Yeah. Not only did Kara show her face to everyone by saving one of the VRA supporters, but she stopped for photo ops with every magazine, newspaper, or TV that would photograph her." Clark sounded more like a petulant sibling to Lois, who recalled many such conversations between her, Lucy, and her father, Sam Lane. "Really?" Jonathan laughed.

"How did that work out?" The new Mr. Kent asked. Kara shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. But I did create an alternate identity. Watch." Kara sped away, startling Lois, and returned wearing her brown wig, business suit, and fake eyeglasses. "Voila! Linda Lee Danvers." Kara smiled.

"Works for me." Lois quipped. Kara spun in place, and slowed to a stop, wearing a white, cropped T-Shirt, and cutoff blue jean shorts. "This is so bizarre." Jonathan two commented. "I mean its great, but wow! Who else knows your secret, Kara? I mean the real you. Did you have a boyfriend or something?" Kara reddened. "I hadn't given it much thought."

"I guess the same people that know Clark's true identity." Kara continued. "Lois, Chloe, Oliver, Lana Lang, Laura Lake, and her friend Tim Servo…" She ticked off the people on her fingers. "The rest of Oliver's crew." Jonathan listened intensely to his niece. "Oliver's crew?" Mr. Kent repeated. Clark briefly went into the story about the fledgling group of superheroes.

"I'm certainly glad that you're no longer alone, Clark." Jonathan two commented. By now, Chloe and Oliver were pulling up in one of his sports cars. They hustled up the stairs and in through the kitchen door. Jonathan two stood to meet them. Immediately, Chloe ran up and jumped into Mr. Kent's arms. "Thank god that you're back! I mean it is you, right?" She rambled.

"Uh…I guess so." Jonathan replied nervously. "It has to be you!" Chloe smiled, as tears fell from her eyes. "The same look, the same build, a little grayer, and more tanned, but you're Jonathan Kent!" Chloe gushed. "Okay, Chlo' let the man breathe." Oliver playfully chastised her.

"Oliver Queen." Ollie said, as he extended a hand to Mr. Kent. Jonathan shook it. "The kids have spoken highly of you." He said cordially. "Even Lois?" Oliver quipped as she reddened. "Huh?" Jonathan was still a bit shocked at all of the attention. "Oliver and I have a history." Lois admitted. "But that's all firewater under the bridge now." She added.

"Your wife, Senator Kent, has been instrumental in helping to repeal the Vigilante Registration Act in Congress." Oliver said formally. "Uh…that's good." Jonathan was still confused. "Oh my god! She doesn't know!" Chloe gasped. "We were all just trying to figure that part out." Clark contributed. "Well, she'll be in for one hell of a surprise." Oliver quipped.  
"You two can always have a second wedding." Chloe offered. "At least a ceremony and reception." Lois beamed. "Speaking of weddings…" She began playfully.


	24. Chapter 24: The New Threat

Teaser: **Beyond Smallville**: _The New Threat_

This is a 2011 sequel to All's Fair in Love...

Last time: The Kansas State Fair heralded the first time that all of the main Smallville characters and some new additions, appeared in my last fan fic. Clark and Lois got more serious with their relationship, and old enemies and old friends returned.

Briefly, Jimmy, Jonathan Kent, and Lex and Lionel Luthor are all still alive. The fledgling Justice League is still somewhat dysfunctional, and Chloe is continuing to reach out from Watchtower Base to possible additions to their group of Super Heroes.

Chapter 1: _Night of The Red Ninja_

Tess Mercer debated when she should tell Oliver and the group that Lex had returned. Not a cheap clone knock off, but the original villain of the story. Tess had moved out of the severely damaged Luthor Mansion. She'd gotten a nice town home just outside of Metropolis.

Tess had relinquished her stakes in the Daily Planet, replaced by a corporate board of directors with no ties to the Luthors, allegedly. Though, we know that Lex and Lionel are never really far behind. Tess huddled near a comfy fireplace, in her panties and bra, reading the Daily Planet's business section. Tess still had a number of investments to follow.

The elder Luthors had reached an uneasy truce with Tess, AKA Lutessa Luthor, and the younger Luthors, Lucas, Lewis, and Alexa. The enormous business enterprise had been divided up between the members of the Luthor bloodline. Luthorcorp had corporate headquarters on every continent, and a myriad of connections with the 'higher ups'.

Lewis and Alexa headed back to Australia and New Zealand, Lionel had gone to Europe, and Lucas had returned to Asia, each with a huge piece of the Luthorcorp pie. This left America to Lex, who hadn't yet physically announced his presence to the unsuspecting world.

Tess reclined in a leather Lazy Boy, and sighed deeply. The dividing up of Luthorcorp had been a lengthy and grueling process, all behind closed doors, of course. Lionel had managed to keep the ravenous media at bay, publicly stating that Luthorcorp was undergoing a major restructuring. This was about as close to the truth as Lionel ever got.

Suddenly, Tess's back window alarm went off. Instantly, she'd thrown on a nightgown and grabbed her favorite silver pistol. After checking to see if it was fully loaded, she slid off the safety, and began her treacherous, silent walk towards the rear of the 6000 square foot building.

Tess's bare feet padded along the ceramic tiled kitchen floor. Very good at being stealthy, the war worn former Luthorcorp executive dutifully kept to the shadows along the nearest wall. Her back door had indeed been forced open, though no real damage was visible. "Hello Miss Mercer!" A synthesized voice said from directly behind her. Tess whirled and aimed the gun, her finger pressed partly on the trigger.

Whoever it was had been very good at evasion, as Tess saw no target to focus on. "What do you want? All of my valuables are locked up in securities. I have virtually no money here." She squinted.

"Someone once took something very valuable from me." The voice said in a calm, slow, manner from the next room. "Me?" Tess's eyes narrowed further, as she looked for any indicator of a target. "No. But someone you know." The voice continued from another part of the room. Tess spun to face that direction, but again, no obvious target was seen. She considered firing randomly in any direction.

"Why bother me with it, then?" Tess approached the last known position of the voice. She felt a sharp blow under her wrist, and the gun flew out of Tess's hand and into the kitchen, sliding along the floor to a wall. Tess felt a sharp, cold object press against her jugular vein. For the moment, all she could do was hope for the best, and keep the assailant talking. "What do you want?" Tess croaked.

"It's not what I want." The voice was low, and menacing in Tess's ear. "I'm here to ask you something. What side are you on?" The attacker toyed with Tess. "Which side of what? That's not very specific." She replied cynically. "There's a war coming, Miss Mercer." The assailant continued. "You'd better be on the right side, the winning side, the side of enlightenment."

"Enlightenment?" Tess gasped as she echoed the word. "Yes. The side of righteousness, the side of the vigilantes." Tess wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but her attacker held the sharp object too tightly to her throat. As near as she could figure, the sharp object was a Ninja style Kai, certainly capable of slicing through a human throat like a knife through butter.

"I am." Tess managed to get out. "I am on the side of the vigilantes." She could also see, barely, as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, that her opponent was roughly half her size, and wore a traditional black ninja outfit, complete with a bright red, face covering head scarf. "Are you? Are you really?" The synthesized voice sounded skeptical. "Then how come you haven't told them about harboring Lex Luthor?"

"I will." Tess relaxed a bit. By now, she figured that the ninja wasn't going to kill her, but had been sent to give her a warning. "Why do you care?" She tried to turn the conversational tables on her assailant. "Why not just kill Lex yourself, or me for that matter?" Tess called the ninja's bluff.

"Because, someone once told me that killing is never an option, no matter what the situation." The ninja's attention turned towards a skylight just above their heads. Tess gasped. Who was this red scarfed, noble ninja, and was he quoting Clark Kent? Kara? "That's an odd stance for a ninja assassin." Tess pressed her foe.

"Who said that I was an assassin?" The ninja said and seemed to almost be joking with her, and Tess was puzzled. "Remember, Miss Mercer, make sure that you pick the right side in the upcoming war." The ninja warned. "The road to enlightenment has many paths. All are available to those who will look."

"A Zen Master Ninja? Should I be honored?" Tess asked cynically. In a lightning fast move, the ninja raised a free arm, and fired a grappling hook through the skylight, and shards of glass poured down on them. The ninja freed Tess, and allowed the grappler to haul him upwards, through the skylight, and onto the roof. Tess was about to run for her cell phone, but the glass shards were too close to her bare feet.

Instead, the agile ex Luthorcorp executive vaulted over the broken glass and onto a nearby sofa, steadying her footing on the sofa's sturdy back. "I guess that I'll have to call the insurance agency in the morning." Tess grumbled. "Someone's got to pay for this mess."

She caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure sliding down a drainpipe. The ninja had lengthy reddish brown hair...and her silhouetted figure indicated that she was a girl! Tess was more puzzled than ever.

What girl? Why go through all the trouble of breaking in, just to threaten her?

_Scene shifts to Northern Arizona_, (Earlier that week) - The Worthington Corporate Complex

Two figures dressed in khaki colored shorts, and loud, multicolored shirts with intricate floral patterns on them walked along a garden of pristine desert landscaping. "Are you sure about this?" The tall, stocky, thirty something, Marcus Worthington asked. "Yes. I have to do it." A female voice answered. "I need to move on with my life. This is the only way to do that."

"Okay. I'll have my girlfriend, Zara Rolfe, drive you to the airport." Marcus offered cordially. "You know, a lot may have changed in the last six months since you saw them." The petite young woman nodded, as her mane of thick reddish brown hair blew sideways in the hot desert wind.

"A lot has changed for me, as well." The woman smiled brightly, her white teeth radiant against the background of her tan face. "You mean Richard White?" Marcus snickered. "Yes. Richard has been my best friend throughout the last two years. If we want to become more serious, I have to leave my ghosts behind, and move forward." She said seriously.

"Alright." Marcus shook his head, his cropped black hair stood stoically against the gusty breeze. He picked the cell phone out of his loud shirt's breast pocket. "Angie? This is Marcus. Can you hook Miss Lang up with a commercial flight to Metropolis International? Thanks, dear." He clicked it off. "That's one hell of a ghost to leave behind." Marcus commented, returning his gaze towards Lana.

"Clark belongs to the world now." Lana replied as she glanced at her feet. "Remember, the road to enlightenment has many paths." Marcus said as he walked Lana towards the airfield. "Thanks. I'll try and remember that." Lana smiled broadly.

As Lana's flight to Metropolis International Airport left the ground and headed up into the twilight of the dry western skies, a brilliant object zipped past along the horizon. Lana had caught a glimpse of it. A shooting star, she thought, or a meteor! Chills ran up and down the twenty something girl's spine.

Lana flashed back to that horrid day when her parents had been killed by the first meteor shower, the one that had brought Clark Kent to their world. She imagined baby Kal El stumbling out of the cornfields, an anxious Martha and Jonathan Kent watching from their overturned pick up truck. How ironic, she mused, that an event so terrible had brought such joy into the world!

Lana forced herself to ignore the shooting star, as it crashed to earth at the edge of a mostly deserted bay. The meteor would have been viewed by only a handful of late afternoon or early evening fishermen. Still, she silently wondered why the meteor hadn't burned up within Earth's atmosphere. Perhaps, it was too large a piece, her whip like brain responded, in a vain effort to put all extraterrestrial things behind her.

The meteor splattered onto the darkened beach along a rundown wharf. It continued to glow with a bright bluish light. Smoke had snaked up from the crash site, reaching reasonably high into the dimly lit sky. This wasn't my problem, Lana rationalized, as her flight continued on, she closed her big brown eyes.

Scene moves to Metropolis: Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan are standing out on the Watchtower veranda. The myriad of Metropolis's twinkling lights were displayed below them, as the city transformed into a jeweled wonder. Hundreds of thousands of people scurried to and fro, blissfully unaware of the legendary super heroes perched high above them. The protectors of Metropolis were watching.

"So Clark, are you ready for the wedding of the century?" Chloe teased her longtime friend. Clark brushed his lengthening hair away from his eyes. "As ready as I can be, Chloe." He replied in a typically understated fashion. "Is Lois a wreck?" Chloe shook her lengthy golden locks. "Pretty much." Clark grinned thinly. "I've got everything covered." He added. "The catering is all set, the rings, the minister, the flowers, the seating arrangements,..." Clark ticked off the subjects with his fingers.

"How's that guest list coming?" Another female voice chimed in. Kara Zor El Kent had silently flown in from the western sky, landing gracefully on the balcony beside them. "Are you sure about this, Kal?" She immediately queried. "Sure about what specifically, Kara?" Clark goaded his young cousin.

"Oh I don't know..." Kara's eyes twinkled. "Defying Jor El, inviting America's most wanted vigilantes, marrying a human, living as a common reporter..." Clark knew that Kara was purposely pushing his buttons. "Okay, first of all, I already took Lois up to meet Jor El and Lara, and they were cautious, but supportive." He defended. "Kal, they're generated images, not actual people." Kara countered.

"Hey! Miss negative!" Chloe busted Kara's chops. "We settled the Vigilante Registration Act some time ago, more or less. Marrying a human?" Chloe threw Kara's words back at her. "One day you might want to marry a human male as well, missy!" Kara sighed, knowing that Chloe would always win this argument. "You're just jealous that Lois picked me to be her second in command." Chloe gibed.

"Nope!" Kara gave Chloe the dismissive hand gesture. "I know what this is about." Clark couldn't resist punching his cousin's buttons as well. "You're just mad that you have to show up at the wedding as Linda Lee Danvers! Hello? I didn't tell you to show up as Kara in front of thousands of people, like some kind of 'A' list celebrity or super model, posing for pictures!"

"Hey Clark!" Chloe playfully stepped in between Clark and Kara. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Go easy on the super girl, yes? I think that it's time for the Blur to reveal himself to the public as well. Think about it, Clark. The whole world seems to be going to hell in a Prada handbag. People need heroes and heroines to look up to." She and Lois were beginning to convince Clark of that very thing.

"How is your secondary identity going, Kal?" Kara asked in an attempt to cool her temper. "Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter, is going to marry Lois Lane this week, and nothing short of an apocalypse, will stop it." Clark said with measured bravado. "Ooh! Bite your tongue, Clark!" Chloe said half-seriously. "We do not need yet another apocalyptic catastrophe at a wedding!"

"I heard that!" Oliver had joined them, after finishing a quick conference call with Star Girl, Cyborg, and Impulse. "Speaking of mysteries..." Oliver teased. "Who was speaking of mysteries?" Chloe countered warily. "Thought you might like to know that a huge meteor just crashed down out west. You weren't expecting any more extraterrestrial guests for the wedding, were you?" Ollie chuckled.

"I sure hope not." Clark and Kara exchanged worried glances. "Meteors hit Earth all the time." Chloe reasoned. "True. Most without extraterrestrial babies attached to them, I might add." Oliver quipped. Kara wrinkled her nose. Oliver had already been nipping at the Watchtower brandy selection, she noted. "Think it's worth checking out?" Clark inquired seriously. Oliver shrugged.

"What seems odd, though, is that this meteor wasn't expected in the area, according to the National Aerial Phenomena Data Base." Oliver had done some precautionary research. "Further, the meteor didn't come straight down or straight in. It seemed to level off briefly before touching down, like it was trying to reduce it's speed and trajectory." Clark sighed deeply. "I'll give it a look." he offered.

Kara patted him on the shoulder. "I got it, Kal. It's probably nothing." Oliver shook his head. "Uh uh!" Kara cast him a dirty look. "What do you mean 'uh uh'?" Oliver pretended to guide Kara back into the Watchtower monitor room. She let him escort her to a console, where she quickly called up the falling meteor report. "If you're going out there, I'm hooking you up with Impulse." Ollie directed.

"What? As my bodyguard?" Kara's eyes narrowed as she scoffed at him. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't send any available young lady out to meet Impulse." Ollie joked. "But, I figure you can handle yourself. Seriously though, if there's some type of 'Green K' or 'Red K' in that meteor, I want you to have backup!" Kara appreciated his effort, and was about to decline, when Clark chimed in.

"Ollie's right." He said as Chloe followed him back inside. "Besides, Kara, you'll have to start thinking like you're part of a team. We all have to." Chloe patted Clark's shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better, we are trying to build a team here, albeit a dysfunctional one." She contributed.

"I'm not singling you out, Kara." Ollie clarified. "I'm assigning everyone to teams. We may be out of the woods with the VRA people, but we should still watch each other's backs. Chloe and I, Clark and Lois, Canary and Hawkman, and Cyborg and Star Girl, are all working together." He explained. "I've got AC and Mira, to cover the water areas. I have no idea where Laura or Zatanna are, but I'll talk to our Gold Wing when she gets back from wherever. This all leaves you and Impulse on your own."

"Got it." Kara said with resignation. "I just hope he can keep up with me." Oliver laughed. "Something tells me that he'll want to keep up with you." Kara rolled her eyes as she ran the meteor trajectory simulation again. "You're right, Oliver. I doubt if any meteor could pull up out of a nosedive like that. Something's not right, here." Clark felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. Kara was probably right.

"Chloe, did you see this?" Kara was now flipping through some web news stories. "There was a multiple aircraft crash today right near where the meteor had come down, within a hundred miles or so. The pilots weren't injured, but three jets were destroyed." Chloe quickly read over Kara's slim shoulder.

"The government is exceptionally good at wasting taxpayer money." Oliver criticized. "True, but two of the aircraft were privately owned and experimental." Chloe added. "Ferris Industries? Have you heard of them?" She directed the question at Ollie. "Sure. Queen Industries has a few tech contracts with them."

"Think they could be related?" Clark voiced the obvious. "If an experimental plane did come down this evening, it's a sure bet that the officials are all over that crash site by now." Oliver determined. "Think its still worth checking out?" Chloe asked. "I suppose." Kara replied. "It's something to do."

"Ollie, have you tried to contact that other team?" Chloe inquired. Oliver shook his head. "What other team?" Clark asked suspiciously. "John Jonz, your Martian buddy, suggested that we outreach to a crime fighting team...in Gotham City." Oliver evaded. "Gotham City?" Clark echoed. "Are you talking about the Batman?" Chloe nodded. "The very same." She confirmed.

"Are you sure that he'd be on our side?" Clark asked sourly. "The jury's still out on that, Clark." Chloe answered with disdain. "Still, John Jonz seems to think that he'd be a credible addition to our ranks." Oliver completed the thought. "I'll attempt to contact him after the wedding festivities."

"Alright! I'm off!" Kara hovered for a moment above the plush Watchtower floor. "Tell Impulse to meet me at the crash site coordinates, and don't be slow. We're probably going on a wild hen chase." Chloe snickered. "The phrase is wild goose chase!" She corrected Kara, who responded with an all too common: "Whatever!" The super girl zipped out the window. "Teenagers!" Oliver playfully scoffed.


	25. Chapter 25: Lantern

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_

**Lantern** – Part 1

(Yes we all know Green Lantern's story, but here's my take. It would've been fun to see Green Lantern interact with the Smallville characters.) All's Fair ch 2

Kara flew into New Mexico under the cloud cover of a rare line of thunderstorms that stretched across the vast open spaces of the western United States. Bart had already zipped to the coordinates that Chloe and Oliver had set up for them.

"Roswell Tower, this is Newton Air, Flight 363. We are monitoring a small object moving at a rapid speed across our flight pattern, please advise." The electrical interference of the storm garbled up the tower to plane message. "This is Roswell Tower, Say again, 363?"

"Never mind, Tower, it's gone." The experienced pilot of the medium sized passenger jet said. "It was probably just the reflection off the lightning. Newton 363 out." The response crackled across the airwaves. "Copy that, 363, proceed to Santa Fe International, and stay out of that thunderstorm. You might get your tail fried."

"This is one of the worst electrical storms we've ever encountered." Captain Stanton confided to his copilot. "Maybe we saw a UFO!" James Corolla joked. "After all, we just passed Roswell!" Captain Stanton laughed. "Copy that, Jimbo!" The flight continued on without any further incident, but about thirty thousand feet below them, the scene was chaos.

Black helicopters circled around an old garbage strewn bay, bordered by a filthy retention pond. Lightning crackled all around them. A convoy of black SUVS, unmarked nondescript cars, and a group of fatigue clad foot soldiers all zeroed in on the mostly deserted area.

Bart slowed to a stop beside a rusty blue garbage scow. Kara's exceptional eyesight enabled her to locate Impulse quickly, and she darted down from the dark clouds, through the drenching downpour, landing lightly behind Bart. "What's the scoop, Impulse?" She inquired quietly.

"Something big definitely came down here, K Girl." Bart replied as he poked his head around the edge of the garbage scow. "You don't see this much hardware, or this many Jarheads in one area. You also don't see this kind of a military show for an ordinary meteor strike."

"I don't like the looks of this, Impulse." Kara pushed some of her lengthy blonde hair away from one ear. She concentrated, and focused her hearing on the conversation between two military leaders. She guessed that they were the brass that Bart spoke of, based on the myriad of medals on their chests. The leaders directed their subordinates to seal off the area.

"K Girl! Look at the trench that leads to the edge of the retention pond!" Bart said excitedly. "Would a meteor dig in a straight line along the surface, or would it just go down, causing a crater?" Kara followed Bart's gaze. "I'm no meteor expert, but I'd bet on 'no'."

"We'd better let Arrow and Watchtower know." Bart suggested. He touched the hands free earpiece that connected all of the heroes to Watchtower Base. Impulse quickly retracted it. "On second thought, we'd better maintain silence. I don't know how good Oliver's stuff is as compared to the military brass. They might pick up on it and triangulate our position."

"Now what?" Kara asked impatiently. "Do you have Clark's super vision thing?" Bart questioned. "X-Ray vision? Yes. Why?" Kara crouched down next to him. "X-ray the area, and see if any of the choppers or trucks are carrying any large or unusual objects." He directed.

Kara quickly stood up and scanned the scene, remembering to scan the helicopters as well. "No, they've got nothing. All I see are soldiers, guns, and electronic devices." Kara informed him as she stooped back down. "Is there anything visible at the end of the trench?" Impulse asked.

Kara refocused her vision and hearing in that direction. "No, but something was there." She began. "Whatever it was, the object was about the size of a school bus. I see traces of purple goo along the base of the end of the trench. There's no sign of a machine, or blood…"

Kara hesitated before continuing. "Impulse, what if the purple goo was blood?" Bart frowned. "That's a bit of a reach, isn't it K Girl? How about some kind of machine oil, fuel, or fire dousing solution?" Kara shook her head. "I still don't have an answer. Maybe…" Kara cut herself off at midsentence. "Wait a minute! What's that?" She pointed towards a bright green light.

The green light shone like a beacon, several miles away from the scene. Bart followed her gaze, but missed most of the light show. "That seems odd!" He commented after the green light faded. "Most beacons I've seen were usually white, yellow, or blue." Kara tapped him silently on the shoulder and gestured towards a half dozen approaching soldiers. "Time to blast!" Bart urged.

"I've got a general direction on the green beam!" Kara said excitedly, adding: "Get clear of the soldiers, and call Watchtower, while I track the light show to its source. I can cover more ground from the air." Bart scowled. "That's debatable, but where can I meet you?"

"I flew over an old airfield about two miles from here, in that direction." Kara pointed behind them. "I'll check it out and meet you there." Bart nodded, and sped away. Kara immediately darted up into the dark and stormy sky, and flew at an angle away from the soldiers.

"Sergeant Maddux, what are you staring at?" An obviously angry army officer growled. "I'm not sure, sir." Maddux hesitated. "You'd better be sure, soldier. Report!" The superior barked. "Sir, I thought I saw a, well, a cute blonde girl…jump into the sky." Maddux replied sheepishly.

"Really?" The commander scoffed. "Do you want to file a report?" He mocked his subordinate. "Sir, no sir!" Maddux stood rigidly. "Fine. Focus, Maddux, focus!" The officer rebuked. "Yes, Sir!" Maddux saluted. Behind him, a lower ranking soldier gave him a curious look.

"Flying girls, indeed!" The commander grumbled as he passed the rest of the troops. The lower ranking soldier made a mental note of the reference to a flying girl. Bart assumed that he was safely out of the army's electronic listening devices range. He touched the earpiece, and filled in Oliver and Chloe on their impromptu recon mission.

"You just let Blurette go?" Oliver scowled. "Geez Arrow, what was I going to do, restrain her?" Bart groused. Chloe snickered. "Just like her cousin." She quipped. "Let's just hope that Blurette doesn't come across some type of Green K." Oliver grumbled.

Kara soared over the rain soaked landscape, carefully avoiding the most popular areas. Lightning crackled in the darkness behind her, as she made her way in the general direction of the mysterious green beacon. _This still won't be easy to find_, she mentally observed. _I'll just give it a good guess, and hope for the best. _She thought.

Suddenly a green light briefly brightened up an otherwise darkened condo. _Talk about lucky!_ Kara mused. _What was that Lois said about having a horseshoe up my_… Her bawdy thought was interrupted as she heard a male voice speaking loudly from the room of the condo.

"I pledge allegiance to…a green colored lantern." The mature male voice said with authority. "Even I think that sounds stupid!" He commented as Kara drew closer, darting down onto the condo balcony. She flattened against the wall just beyond the sliding glass double doors.

The man examined a green ring. "Where's the on switch?" He asked aloud. Kara x-rayed the room and saw no one else. The man was indeed talking to a large green hued lantern. Kara began to grow disappointed, _yet another wild hen…er wild goose chase_, she corrected.

The man picked up the lantern and glanced inside. The emerald green light seemed dim, but he continued to fiddle with it. He held the green ring in the palm of his hand. His cell phone rang, and he placed the ring beside the lantern, reached over and flipped the phone on.

"Yeah, Carol, I'm home." He spoke into it, walking away towards the condo kitchen. "What? Yes the bars close around ten PM in this one cow town. They roll up the streets…no, nothing unusual happened this evening, why?" he lied as though he were an expert at it.

Kara slid the glass doors open and silently floated into the condo living room. She bent down cautiously, and faced the green lantern. By now, she'd realized that it wasn't made of kryptonite, because she'd felt no ill effects around it. Kara picked up the ring first, and felt some kind of a power coursing through it. To her knowledge, nothing like this existed on Earth.

Kara recalled that back on Argo and Kandor, rumors told of an all-powerful race of beings that might have been involved in the creation of the known universe. The scientific community on Krypton had dismissed the notion as absurd and illogical. She wasn't so sure, based on what her evil father, Zor El and BRAINIAC had done. They could've been covering something up.

Kara then picked up the lantern and felt more power building up. This device appeared to be recharging itself, in her opinion. She hurriedly placed it back down on the man's coffee table. This time the lantern was much closer to the ring, and both began to glow brightly.

Kara backed away quickly, unsure of what to do. Should I steal the devices? No, that doesn't seem right…she debated. Instead, she searched the room for the man's personal belongings, floating into his bedroom. The bed was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, but she managed to locate the man's wallet. She read his ID silently: Hal Jordan – Ferris Aerospace.

"G'night, Carol! See you in the morning…yeah, I know, 0900, whatever!" The man said as he flipped off the phone. Kara was about to dash out the still open glass doors, when the man caught sight of her. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He barked, and nervously glanced at the lantern and ring. Kara whirled, and sped past him, out the doors. He chased her, but she seemed to disappear.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into, here?" He complained as he searched the other condo balconies, the quickly flooding sidewalks below, and finally, the storming skies above.

Giving up, he checked for any damage to the lantern or ring, and then checked to see if anything had been stolen. He spied his wallet and ID spread out on the bed. "Oh no!" He opened it and the money was still there. "That's good. What the hell was she looking for?"

The lantern and ring continued to glow ever more intensely. Hal finished checking the rest of the condo, and satisfied, returned to the extraterrestrial objects that he'd been given. "No one's going to believe any of this." He complained aloud. "What is an ABN SUR anyway?"

Hal placed the ring on his finger. "Nice fit." He inadvertently brushed the ring against the opening of the lantern. Immediately, a pulsing green light seized him. Hal felt like a thousand razors were cutting his skin, or that he was being burned alive. In a few seconds it was over.

Hal morphed into a muscular, masked, green clad super being, and floated above the floor. "Holy crap! I can fly!" He shouted, before realizing that he could wake up the entire building. "What a rush!" He exclaimed. Hal stepped out onto the balcony, briefly checking the area for either the female intruder, or a casual observer. The only sound heard was the rolling thunder, and pelting rain. Kara had flown behind the condo building and was on the way to meet Bart.

Across the galaxy, several small blue creatures with big heads stood stoically in a circle. "We have lost contact with Abn Sur. Sinestro! Recall all the lanterns!" One ordered.

Hal stood on the balcony debating whether to attempt to fly. _What if those trigger happy flyboys_ _of the Air Force decide to shoot me down?_ He mused. _Would this ring and suit protect me?_ His debate ended with a flash of bright green light. Hal felt himself ascending. He screamed as the whole world seemed to fall away, and drag him out into the cosmos.

Kara whirled just in time to see the green light beam streak upwards, splitting the blackened skies. In a flash, it was gone, and only the rumbling thunder remained. She had no idea what all that was about, but she knew that she didn't like it.

Bart was impatiently waiting at the abandoned airfield, busily munching on a spicy smelling burrito. Kara floated down silently before him. He stopped chewing long enough to watch Kara's descent. "That is so cool, K Girl!" Impulse praised, as he gulped some of the food down.

"What is?" Kara asked innocently. "The whole flying thing!" Bart replied. "Why can't Clark do it?" Kara shrugged. "There's no reason for him not to. It must be a mental thing. I'll keep working with him. Anyway, did you call Oliver and the others?"

"Yup." Bart answered, swallowing the last bit of the burrito. "Did you find anything?" Kara nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure how to explain it." She replied vaguely. "Does it involve little green men?" Bart joked. "No offense." Kara smirked. "None taken."

5


	26. Chapter 26: Lantern 2

**Lantern 2**

Kara and Bart sped back to Watchtower Base to report. "Oliver! You'd better call the team together." Kara began without preamble as she surprised Green Arrow, who nearly jumped. "Geez! Kara! Put a bell around your neck or something!" he complained. "Why?' Kara asked, staring blankly at him.

Impulse zipped into the tower shortly thereafter, a large slice of gooey cheese pizza in his hand. "It looks like we have a few more off world visitors." Bart grumbled. "I only saw the one guy." Kara corrected. "Though he was talking to an Earth contact named Carol." She added.

"What makes you think that this guy was here on an extraterrestrial Visa?" Chloe asked in her usual sarcastic manner. "Because he shot straight up into the sky…and didn't come back down." Kara replied excitedly. "Crap!" Oliver exclaimed. "Do you think that he was one of your Kandorian pals that Clark missed when he sent them on their one way trip to New Krypton?"

"I don't think so. Yet I can't be sure." Kara completed her story about the green colored lantern that the guy seemed to be worshiping. "He appeared to derive his power from the lantern itself, with a small green colored ring as an amplifier." The young super girl finished her detailed report.

"Great, that sounds like it goes a bit beyond my Wall of Weird website." Chloe complained. "Jor El seemed to think that there were fifty thousand inhabited worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy alone." Kara continued to fuel the speculation. "It's conceivable that someone other than us, meaning the Kandorians, or Kryptonians existed in this space time continuum." She added.

"Before we go all _Dr. Who_ on this, do you think that we should bother Clark with the new problem?" Oliver asked his young team. "Not just yet." Kara answered. "Let them have some time to themselves before and after the wedding. I'm not sure of where this guy went. Maybe he did come down on Earth somewhere. I remember the time that Jor El zapped me to Cincinnati, and fried my memories."

"I guess that will be your call, seeing as how you're arguably the most powerful being in the room." Oliver quipped. "There is no argument about that." Kara's eyebrow rose as she returned a playful barb. "Meanwhile, we have two new problems." Oliver began, as he flipped on a nearby computer console.

"Two?" Kara echoed. "Please tell me that the Darkness has not returned." Chloe shook her head. "No these problems are local. When it rains it monsoons and we are in the middle of Metropolis and Smallville, which are the center of all things weird. Bart, when was the last time you were in Central City?" She asked, catching him admiring Kara's slender form.

"Huh? Central City?" He asked as his eyes removed their focus from Kara's rear to Chloe's face. "I haven't been over there since August." Bart explained. "The crime rate had dropped so low, that I got bored and began traveling. Why?" Oliver had joined their conversation.

"Because, dude, over the last three months a guy in a bright red outfit has been zipping across Central City harassing everyone running afoul of the law from crime lords to jaywalkers." Oliver began. "Really?" Bart was shocked. "I hadn't heard any of that." Chloe sighed. "Do you have any brothers, uncles, or even sisters with super speedy ability?" She grilled.

"My uncle, Barry Allen, was said to have super speed ability, but I never saw him use it." Bart painstakingly explained. "Where is he now?" Oliver questioned. "According to my Aunt Iris, he died in 1985, doing something heroic of course." Impulse boasted, being serious for the first time in recent memory. "Do you know of anyone else who has your powers?" Chloe continued.

"No. Clark, Kara, and Laura are the only people that I know that can come close to catching me in a fair footrace." Bart informed them. "We may have a new meteor freak in the world." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"You mentioned a second threat?" Kara followed up. "Yes. This is a threat to Watchtower's security." Chloe began. "Someone from Gotham City has hacked into our database. Fortunately, Tess and I were able to throw in some new encrypted firewalls to hide the most sensitive information. However, they did get into the higher levels of the Watchtower main server."

"How much are you willing to bet that it was the Batman?" Oliver guessed. "Maybe." Kara agreed, shifting uneasily. "Anyway, I was able to send a ping back through the trace, and for a second it echoed back to me that the hacker lived just outside of Gotham proper, in a sparsely populated area. The topography showed the landscape to be made up of grassy hills and marsh dotted meadows."

"There was only one structure nearby." Chloe added. "It is a huge mansion, surrounded by acres of semi-protected grasslands, and wildlife conservation territory." Oliver scowled. "Let's mark that area for future investigation." He directed. "The top priority is to track down this Central City speed demon and Kara and Bart's green anomaly. Chloe, can you contact the team?"

"Clark included?" She asked. "No, let's leave Clark and Lois on their own. This may be the only break they get to relax." Oliver responded. "Arrow on line!" He announced clearly. The voice activated software immediately awakened. "Priority level communication?" The machine asked. "Low. Level One." Oliver instructed as Chloe wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"What's the matter, Chlo'?" Kara asked warily. "It's just that any talking computer gives me the creeps since my bout with BRAINIAC and Doomsday." She replied. "Understandable." Kara said sympathetically. Meanwhile, Bart was dancing around, vibrating in place. "Bart? You have to pee or something?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "No, boss. I just get antsy standing in one place." He said.

"Stargirl on line, Canary on line, Cyborg on line, Aquaman on line, Hawkman on line." The responses came in. "Hawkman?" Oliver gasped. Sure enough, Carter Hall's face popped up on the view screen. He was a bit more gaunt in appearance, but was basically the same. "I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't you dead?" Oliver asked playfully. "Been there, done that, Green Pea. I'm back and I brought a friend."

Hawkman shifted briefly to one side, revealing a beautiful red haired young woman with a thin face, bearing a perplexed expression of curiosity. "We won't talk about her right now." Carter smirked. "She's not quite used to Earth's gravity yet. As if on cue, the alien beauty floated upwards, backside first. She spoke in an agitated foreign dialect that Oliver couldn't recognize.

"Welcome back!" Chloe piped in happily. "Blurette has a report for all of us to review." Oliver cut in over Chloe's monitor screen. "Be my guest." He gestured for Kara to center herself before the Skype camera attached to the main alert monitor. The alien beauty nervously related her observations to the team. Everyone listened intensely, but initially offered no comments.

Hawkman conferred briefly with his lady friend in their native language. "Hawkgirl states that what Blurette saw was a representative of the Green Lantern Corps." Carter informed them. "We've never seen them this far off the main core of the galaxy." Oliver scowled. "Hold on. Back up. You mean to tell me that there are more aliens out there than you guys?" He asked worriedly.

"Duh! Green Bean! Hawkgirl and I are originally from Thanagar." Carter continued. "Our people came to Earth about three thousand years ago. Obviously, humans were and continue to be, prehistoric, by the standards of the rest of the galaxy. Though in all fair ness many cultures are primitive by Earth's standards. It depends on which side of the galactic fence you're on."

"The Lanterns are sort of intergalactic policemen." Carter watched as Shiera finally countered Earth's gravity long enough to float steadily behind him. She angrily waved a nasty looking mace above her head. Carter had to stop and talk to her in Thanagarian to get her to calm down.

"What do these Lantern policemen want with Earth?" Kara butted in. "We don't know. Frankly Earth isn't much of a threat to the rest of the galaxy." Carter replied. "The only time any Lanterns were concerned about Earth happened about sixty five years ago when you developed and exploded your first atomic bomb. It's still a primitive weapon, but it garnered their attention nonetheless."

"What the hell is she swinging around?" Oliver grumbled as he peered in over Kara's shoulder. "You couldn't pronounce the Thanagarian name for it, but suffice it to say that it's a weapon made from Nth Metal, and nothing, and I mean nothing, on Earth can stop it." Carter menaced.

"Terrific." Oliver growled. "Are you sure that Hawkgirl's on our side?" Carter smirked. "I don't think that she's decided yet." He answered sarcastically. "She's hot!" Bart chuckled as he watched the redheaded beauty settle down and strap the mace across her back. "That she is, Impulse." Carter agreed, "But first of all, she's my wife, and second of all, no offense, but human males are too weak for her."

Chloe snickered along with Stargirl. A being suddenly shimmered to life beside Oliver, startling him. Kara instinctively whirled to face the new arrival. "Jon Jonz!" She exclaimed warily. "Greetings everyone." Jon said in his typically calm and friendly demeanor.

"Welcome back!" Chloe said pleasantly, and insisted on hugging the tall, greenish Martian Manhunter. He didn't care for people touching him, but in Chloe's case he made an exception. "I'm glad that the team is together." Jon began. "We have much to discuss." Oliver waved and said: "Boy Scout's not here."

"I realize that." Jon countered. He still hadn't gotten used to humans making small talk or constantly stating the obvious. "We will contact him soon. This visit is mostly about us. All of us." He added with an air of mystery. "I wonder, Arrow, if you'd consider a team meeting?" Jon prodded.

"You mean face to face, with everyone?" Oliver asked skeptically. "Yes. I would recommend a place where no one has ever heard of us, or happened upon a news story about us." Jon continued as the rest of the team listened on via the communication monitors.

"Actually, I think that Arrow and I are the only members that the media or spectators have seen." Kara pointed out. "They know of the Blur, of course, but have never really seen him up close."

"I spoke with Boy Scout about this recently. I believe that it is to our benefit to be out and about, very visible. It may create a bit of trust with our detractors." Kara continued. "Blurette is exactly right." Jon agreed, as Oliver's eyes narrowed. "You want to out the entire team?" He scoffed.

"No, I wouldn't put it exactly like that." Jon considered. "We're all familiar with the concept of duality? Each of us can live two separate lives, thereby eliminating some of the threat to our secrecy as a whole. Most of us are already doing so." Oliver rubbed his chin which was sporting a thin goatee.

"We'd all have to agree on that concept." Chloe chimed in. "I was thinking of just such a place to hold this face to face discussion." Jon addressed the group. "Gotham City." Oliver's eyebrows lowered. "Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Tahiti." He remarked, half seriously.

"Gotham?" Chloe echoed. "Wouldn't we be stepping on The Batman's toes?" Jon had expected that question. "I have been observing the Batman in one of my many disguises." He added. "I believe him to be an honorable warrior. However, I might take issue with some of his methods. The Batman and his two crime fighting assistants are beginning to become aware of our existence."

"I bet that they hacked into Watchtower Base." Oliver grumbled. "Perhaps." Jon agreed. "Putting your feet in his shoes, wouldn't you?" He countered. "Yeah, I suppose I would." Oliver conceded. "Jon, you know who The Batman and his assistants are, don't you?" The Martian Manhunter nodded. "I do. Among my many abilities, is the power to read people's thoughts or impressions." He admitted.

"I would also state for the record that I will respect everyone's privacy." Jon continued. "Besides, honestly, human thoughts are inherently disorganized and tend to confuse or obscure any issues." Chloe chuckled at Jon's comment. "You already know us too well." She remarked.

"Let me put it to the group." Oliver began. "Do we all want to meet at a specified time near Gotham City? You'll have to take a vote." Immediately the fledgling Justice League murmured amongst themselves. "I don't see any problem with it." Canary piped up first. The others soon joined in.

"We'll all be in disguise, then, or come in our street clothes?" Bart quipped. "We all know each other here, well, except for Hawkgirl. Hawkman, what do you think?" Oliver inquired. "I'll run it by her, and get back to you." Carter said as the Hawkgirl stared angrily into the Skype screen. "She might take a little convincing." Carter admitted, bringing a smirk to Chloe's face as she said: "She won't be the only one!"

"True." Kara acknowledged. "I'll work on Boy Scout." Jon shifted uneasily. "There is one more matter to attend to." He waited for everyone to return their attention to him. "I would like to invite The Batman to attend our meeting." Jon dropped the bomb. "Whoa!" Oliver protested. "If we want to reach out to the mysterious bat guy, we'll have to don our costumes, unless he's planning on coming au natural!"

"We all have trust issues, that much is certain." Jon admitted. "Perhaps with this first meeting, we should err on the side of caution. I agree that those who have costumes should wear them." Chloe cleared her throat. "Okay, but Boy Scout, AC, Mira, Cyborg, and I don't have one. Arrow and Blurette are already on the Batman's grid, I'm sure." She added. "We'll just have to improvise." Bart suggested.

Oliver dismissed the team so that they could consider Jon's proposal.


	27. Chapter 27: Bat Outreach

**All's Fair: Bat Outreach**

_Jon Jonz, Oliver, Chloe, and Kara are seated around a circular table in the Watchtower Base. _

Jon was uncomfortably silent as he sat in his original green, tall, and muscular form. Oliver posed thoughtfully across from him, as Kara and Chloe sat impatiently nearby. "Jon, how do we contact The Batman and invite him to join our discussions?" Arrow questioned.

"Leave that to me." Jon said with concern. "As I stated earlier, I've been observing the Batman and his habits. Without going into a lot of detail, Batman is driven to eliminate crime within Gotham City, and sometimes beyond. He is a formidable, respectable detective as well as a crime-fighter."

"Does he have any unusual abilities?" Chloe piped up. "I will say that he appears to be one hundred percent human, but his drive to succeed is well past the norm. The scope of his abilities involves acrobatics, weapon expertise, though I have never seen him use something as common as a gun. He is well financed, and probably ingenious, based on the array of tools that I've witnessed him use."

Jon continued to inform everyone. "He is not unlike you Oliver, in that he makes the best of his human abilities. He differs from you in that he is quite secretive, to the point of paranoia. While you have accepted your public role, he chooses to remain in the shadows, and not hunt for glory." Jon stopped to weigh his statement. "That is not so much a criticism of you as it is a statement of contrast."

"Understood." Oliver rubbed his chin which had now been adorned with a blondish brown goatee, as he spoke. "He's sort of like Clark has been up until now." Chloe helped the analysis. "True." Jon agreed. "Yet, the truth be told, Batman exhibits signs of darkness, seriousness, and a lack of passion. Were I to compare him to Kal El, I would add that Batman has some big issues from his past to deal with."

"Such as?" Kara prodded, feeling left out of the Bat Analysis. "Many tragedies have befallen The Batman over the years, reaching back to his youth. I don't care to divulge the specifics, but he does carry much baggage." Jon replied. "We all have our share of problems or skeletons in our closets." Chloe pointed out. "The real question is: Would the Batman be trustworthy?" Oliver put it to the group.

"I believe he would be." Jon said, vouching for the mysterious Batman. "That's good enough for me." Oliver smiled thinly as he spoke. "Go ahead and make the outreach to him, and his companions. You said that he had some assistants?" Jon nodded his elongated head. "There are two that I know of. They appear to be young, like siblings, one male and one female. They also have their share of baggage."

"Maybe he won't bring them at first." Chloe reasoned. "He probably doesn't know much about us, does he?" Jon expected Chloe to question his discussions of their fledgling group with the Batman. "I have not contacted the Batman yet. So I can divulge as little or as much about you all as you see fit. Being the extraordinary detective that he is, we should assume that the Batman has already done a preliminary investigation on us. At least whatever is out in the public realm of knowledge."

"Agreed. I would." Oliver volunteered. "Let's see what the group has decided." Chloe got up and went over to the most secure communications terminal that they owned. "Oliver, everyone has decided to vote for the conference." She announced after a brief tally of the votes. "Were there any detractors?" Jon questioned. "No, but of course, Hawkgirl hasn't voted, since she barely knows what's going on."

"Maybe she will come around after she becomes acclimated to Earth, and her husband's recent reappearance." Jon commented. "Jon, what would you actually like to discuss at this conference?" Kara asked curiously. "I take it we'll be doing more than a coffee and donuts get together." Chloe smirked as she flipped off the monitor's keyboard. "There is much to discuss." Jon replied vaguely.

Meanwhile, over at Stately Wayne Manor just outside of Gotham City, a shadowy figure sits in the dimly lit control area of the Batcave. Bruce Wayne studied the communication patterns of the building inside the heart of Metropolis via a WayneCorp Aviation satellite. "Alfred, I don't quite know what to make of this array of encrypted messages that our weather and telecommunications satellite picked up."

A thin elderly man with salt and pepper hair, and a full moustache and beard hovered on the steps near the circular seating arrangement that ringed the massive Bat Console. The console could show twenty four unique views at a time of virtually any point in Gotham City. An even larger console array stood to his left. The sixty four screens reached to nearly the top of the lowest rock outcropping of the cave's ceiling.

The larger array lie dormant, a single light blue word, 'Ready' graced every monitor screen. This console would eventually track cameras from across the world, including the thousands that were found on nearly every street in Great Britain. For now, the Batman's focus was on Gotham and Metropolis. Bruce had co-opted the myriad of cameras throughout the huge Midwestern city, including one atop the Daily Planet Newspaper headquarters. Nearby, within the camera's purview was LuthorCorp Tower as well.

"Encrypted messages, sir?" Alfred repeated. "Perhaps I should inform Master Dick and Miss Barbara?" Bruce chewed on his bottom lip. "No, it could be nothing. A glitch in the Bat computer, maybe, or some interference from sunspots, but erring on the side of caution, I'll have the Bat Com System do a diagnostic." Bruce's fingers danced across the keyboard, repositioning the satellite in question.

"Can I get you anything, Master Bruce, a cup of hot green tea, or a double dose of espresso?" Alfred, Bruce's loyal British Manservant asked. "Tea sounds fine, Alfred, and thanks." Batman said without taking his eyes off of the satellite's testing data. "There is one other, rather disturbing possibility, Alfred." Bruce hinted. "And that is?" The elder gentleman baited. Bruce spun the mouse ball in a new direction.

"There is the possibility that whoever is running the Sat Com communication is just much better at encryption than I am at decryption, even with the full power of the WAT COM at my disposal." Batman added solemnly. "Which begs the question…what are they hiding?" He commented rhetorically.

"It does cause one to ponder the individual or group's motives." Alfred agreed. Something beeped at a table near the edge of the Bat Com System platform. "Oh, my word!" The elder statesman exclaimed. "I believe that is Commissioner Gordon's private com-link to the Batman's Batberry."

"I've got it, Alfred." Bruce popped his lighted Bat Tooth earpiece into place. "Yes Commissioner?" His voice synthesizer automatically kicked in. "Forgive the interruption, Batman, but this is a nonemergency." James Gordon explained. "Detective John Jones wishes to meet with you on a matter of some urgency. Unfortunately, I don't have the authority to overrule his use of our Batlink."

"That's fine, commissioner." Bruce growled. "Did Detective Jones say where he'd like to meet, or at what time?" James Gordon shifted uneasily. "He said that he would leave that up to you." The middle-aged Gotham City Police Department rep replied. "Okay, I'll see him at 2100 tonight."

"We'll meet in the alley between Twenty Fourth Street and Green Avenue. Please disconnect the GPD camera in that location at that specific time." Bruce requested. "Of course, Batman." Jim agreed. "Thank you." Bruce thought of a check and balance for any of Commissioner Gordon's messages, in case someone attempted to fake his voice to lure the Batman into a trap.

"Jim, when was Barbara's third day of high school?" Batman grilled. "August Thirty First, 2007." Commissioner Gordon thoughtfully answered. "Thanks, Jim, I'll meet with Detective Jones. I'll let you know if it's anything to be concerned about. Goodbye." Bruce clicked off the Batlink.

About fifteen miles out of Metropolis, Oliver and the others had just contacted Clark and Lois. It was the last day of their shortened honeymoon, and the newlyweds were just coming in from a nice day lounging around the resort hotel swimming pool. Clark had received the encrypted Raspberry message from Chloe.

Most of the women gawked as he walked across the pool patio deck in his red, white, and blue swimming trunks. Lois rose up off the deck chair in her red, white, and blue bikini, and purposely kissed Clark passionately in front of everyone, marking her turf. "Back to the grind tomorrow, eh Smallville?" Lois flashed him a twisted smile as she spoke. "Is the world still there without the Blur?"

Clark had opted to wear his fake plastic eyeglasses all the time now. He playfully pushed the edge of the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Lois." He apologized. "I promise that one day we will have a full blown two week honeymoon. Maybe we can go somewhere and do some actual sightseeing." Lois grinned even more brightly. "Why on Earth would I ever want to do that?" She flirted heavily.

Clark smirked at her flirtatious sarcasm. "Because all we've seen this weekend, for the most part, is the inside of a hotel room." He commented. "Did you hear me complain?" Lois said as she smacked his behind with a book that she'd been reading. He held her close to him.

The women around the pool grumbled and went back to watching their dates, husbands, or children romping in the pool. The men that had been checking out Lois continued past the pool in search of other game. "So what was the big emergency?" Lois quipped. "Did Kara burn down the farm, or Tess trash Watchtower's computer?" Clark laughed. "No, nothing so dramatic." He sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled his feet in the water. Lois followed suit, deftly tossing her book onto the deck chair.

"It's time. Lois." Clark began solemnly. "This week, we'll tell the world about us." Lois nodded. "Pretty scary, huh? You know that I've got your back." She joked. "I've also got your front." She flirted. "Are you ready for this?" Clark asked. "Yes, definitely. I am willing to bet that once you get this out in the open, you'll feel a lot more relaxed." She responded. "Frankly, so will I."

"I don't see how." Clark began but quickly silenced as a teenage boy and girl ran past and did cannonball dives into the pool. "Once we out the story, you'll immediately become a target." He continued. "What else is new, Smallville?" Lois countered. "We've been doing this for how many years now? You can only play 'poke the tiger' so many times. Trust me, I'm ready for this."

"Remember, Lois, if I'm not around, feel free to contact Kara, Oliver, Laura, or any of the other superheroes in case of trouble." Clark instructed. "Don't worry, honey, I've got them all on speed dial." She tried to reassure him. "Now what was this big powwow that Chloe thought was so important?" Clark nervously glanced around. "Jon Jonz has decided to call a meeting of the entire group." He informed her.

"Really?" Lois's eyes went wide. "Are you sure that there's nothing apocalyptic going on?" Clark shook his head, momentarily dislodging his glasses again. He quickly pushed them up. "Jon just wants to have a face to face with everyone." Clark explained. "Which face is he gonna use?" Lois quipped. "Nice!" Clark grinned thinly. "We're doing an outreach to, of all places, Gotham City." He remarked.

Lois gasped. "The Batman?" Clark nodded. "That'd be my guess." He added. "Jon's organizing this? Shouldn't Ollie be the one deciding on whom to let into your little dysfunctional club?" Lois was stunned. "I guess, according to Chloe, Oliver agreed to it." Clark replied. "I want in." Lois demanded.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Clark smiled. "Ollie already had you pegged for an invite. But, no Lois Lane, star reporter, this is supposed to be kept under the utmost of secrecy. I will be searching you for recording devices." He flirted. "Ooh! I can't wait for that!" Lois kissed him again.

Back at Watchtower, Oliver and Chloe had just watched Kara soar off into the late afternoon sky. "Kara just won't be discreet." Oliver complained. Jon Jonz had been meditating on what the conference would truly be about, other than a meet and greet for the Batman.

"Kara is a free spirit." Jon commented from across the room. "She cannot deny her true nature. That is why we've decided on informing the world about her and Kal El. The people of Earth must learn to trust them. The human race's very survival will depend on it." Jon's chilling words echoed in Chloe's head.

"We're not done with Darkseid yet, are we?" Oliver picked up on Jon's veiled warning. "Unfortunately not." The Martian Manhunter confirmed. "Darkseid is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, though I believe that he will eventually be defeated, likely by the combined efforts of Kal El and Kara." Jon foreshadowed. "At present, I don't believe that Darkseid can be defeated by only one."


	28. Chapter 28: Superman:Rough Justice

**Superman part 2 Rough Justice **_from Metropolis, 2012_**.**

"Actually, this meeting is mostly for the Batman's benefit." Jon refocused the discussion. "I tracked him down in Gotham City and to my surprise, he was tracking me." The Martian Manhunter said with some irritation in his voice. "You know his true identity?" Oliver caught on quickly. "Yes, and he knows mine." Jon grumbled. "He saw me in my original form."

"Wow! What did he say?" Lois was back in reporter mode again. "He stated that he had suspicions that Earth had been visited by aliens before, and didn't seem the least bit surprised." Jon informed them. "That's good, I suppose." Kara commented, having zipped back into the VFW hall with a golden brown purse slung over her left shoulder. "That may help to make us more acceptable, Kal."

"True." Clark agreed. "It sounds like we shouldn't underestimate this Batman." Jon nodded. "That is one of the Batman's greatest strengths, he is nearly always underestimated." Oliver flashed a look of concern. "So, you and the Batman are in what, checkmate? He knows you and you know him?" The Green Arrow commented. "Uh, Oliver, you might use a different comparison other than checkmate." Tess complained.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Oliver said sheepishly. "Arrow is essentially correct." Jon added. "The Batman and I have an uneasy agreement. He will not reveal me to the world, and I will not divulge his true identity." Lois screwed up her mouth. "So, how are we going to do this, meaning conduct this meeting? Who gets to be a superhero, and who gets to be his or her alter ego?"

"That is a valid question, Lois." Jon began. "I believe that Oliver and I agreed to let the individuals make their own decisions. We all assume that the Batman will be arriving in full costume." Clark folded his massive arms thoughtfully. "Oliver and Chloe are already known to many." Superman stated. "The rest of us, outside of Kara, are still far less known to the general public."

"Clark and I will be our nosy reporter selves." Lois pointed out. "Linda Lee Danvers will act as our assistant. Kara, make sure that you look like you're taking notes." She directed. "I will assume my Detective Jon Jones persona, since The Batman already knows me." The Martian Manhunter confirmed. "I'll observe the Batman and his friends to judge their reactions." Clark considered.

"Is anyone else that we don't know planning to attend?" Lois asked warily, smelling that there was more to the story. "Yes, possibly." Jon responded abruptly. "While you two were hanging out at the honeymoon hotel, some things have changed." Oliver informed them.

"Geez! We were only gone for four days!" Lois complained. "Imagine if we'd taken the full two weeks off! I bet that the whole world would have blown up, or been sucked into the center of a black hole!" The room was suddenly drenched in silence. "I'm kidding!" Lois qualified.

"Anyway, I must explain about the Lantern Corp." Jon continued in all seriousness. "Lantern Corp? I've never heard of them." Clark echoed. "Most species haven't" Jon began. Kara butted in. "Bart and I observed a Green Lantern operative in Western New Mexico." The excited Supergirl continued.

Lois scowled. "Damn! I forgot my reporter's notebook. Honey, can you zip back to Smallville and get my notebook off the kitchen counter?"

Clark was about to do so before Kara motioned for him to wait for the rest of the story. "You want a pen and paper? How retro of you, Lois." Oliver playfully needled. "Dude, Clark and I work for a major newspaper. How retro can you get?" Lois returned the barb.

"Hey, I'll take a good notebook and pen over a clumsy laptop any day." Lois quipped. "That's my cousin!" Chloe laughed good-naturedly. "Lois, did you want to borrow my Raspberry?" Tess offered playfully. "Team? We're getting off the subject." Jon gently chastised them.

"Okay, well, this Green Lantern literally draws his power from a ten inch Green Lantern?" Oliver scoffed. "Yet, you tell me that I'm too retro." Lois snapped, unable to resist the comeback. "Jon, care to jump in on this?" Kara put in. "Certainly." Jon continued. "Kal El, the Lantern Corp is a sort of intergalactic police force. Your father, Jor El and I worked with them many times."

"They are rarely seen as far as Earth from their home world of Oe." The Martian informed them. "So, something extraordinary must have occurred?" Oliver grilled. "An alien police force? I'm not sure if I like where this is going." Lois contributed. "I mean, where were they when we were fighting off Doomsday and Zod and his cronies?" Jon nodded. "That is a valid point."

Clark shook his head. "Doomsday, Zod, and the Kandorians were my problem." He added. "That's why we handled it here." Jon glanced thoughtfully at Clark. "Kal El is essentially correct. The Lantern Corp would have considered the Kandorian incursion largely a local matter. The Corp is primarily concerned with galactic peace. They monitor disputes, and solve them through the proper channels."

"Jor El and I helped them collect intergalactic criminals, and brought them back to their home worlds, or to Oe if the offense was grave enough." The Martian elaborated. "General Zod actually made the Lantern Corps most wanted list a few times just prior to the destruction of Krypton. I could only imagine that Darkseid's recent aggression against Earth and other peaceful planets has attracted their attention."

Oliver was fascinated, but wary. "I don't care for this intergalactic police force." He remarked scornfully. "I mean, who decided that they were in charge, and how would we know if we violated any of their rules?" Jon nodded. "I understand your criticism. As I stated earlier, the Lantern Corp considers humans to be a violent, prehistoric race by the current standards of the galaxy."

"That makes sense. Think about it, Earth has only explored space within the last fifty years or so." Clark continued. "The Lantern Corp and the rest of the known galaxy probably look on us as we look upon the dinosaurs, primarily concerned with feeding ourselves and killing each other."

"That's a depressing analysis, Clark." Lois commented. "Yes, but it seems true." Chloe remarked. "We just found out about ten years ago that life existed elsewhere in the galaxy." She playfully gestured at Clark and Kara." Jon switched to his Detective John Jones persona and checked the time on a common human wristwatch. "We'd better get ready. The others will be arriving soon."

"Jon, are we going to outreach to the Lantern Corp?" Oliver put the question to the group as well. "I think that would be best, yes." The Martian now in human form confirmed. "It is too late for that today." He announced as a small object came zipping past them and stuck to a wall behind an old mahogany wood bar. "Did you see that?" Kara observed. "Yes." Jon said. "I believe that the Batman has arrived."

"I got this." Bart offered, and slipped into his red hoodie and black eye mask and sped off. He suddenly appeared behind a dark, shadowy figure crouched across the parking lot in an old oak tree. "Yo! Bat Dude, you're welcome to join us. You didn't need to send in a camera mike."

Batman scowled as he swirled his cape over his shoulders. "I'm sure that Oliver will let you keep a copy of the meeting. Can't you just walk in through the front door?" Impulse argued.

"It's standard detective procedure." Batman growled in a synthesized voice. "Never go into a situation blind, or without a plan, a backup plan, and a backup to the backup plan." Bart threw up his arms in resignation. "Whatever. We're just getting started." Bart said as he zipped away, freaking Bruce out.

Batman spoke to his wristwatch. "Just go in. They know we're here." He ordered sourly. A slim girl in a black bat costume complete with a cape, rolled a sleek black and gold motorcycle out of the nearby foliage and into the parking lot and secured it next to Kara's new sports car.

She pressed a button on an electronic key which hung from her thick, gold belt. A silver shell of corrugated aluminum encased the motorcycle from back to front, making it look like a giant armadillo. "Nightwing, come on down, they're expecting us." Batgirl directed as she tapped a Bat Tooth communicator device that she'd hidden within one ear of her bat mask.

Silently, a young man with long black hair, wearing a light blue and black outfit glided down into the parking lot. He'd had a large black and blue hang-gliding type of personal kite attached to his broad back. He landed expertly near the secured gate that led into the building. The corrugated wings of the kite folded accordion-like into a sky blue backpack. He brushed back his hair and folded his arms.

Dick Grayson adjusted the black mask that covered his eyes and forehead. "So much for the element of surprise." He complained to Barbara Gordon. The young batgirl shrugged. "It was worth a try." She said as she watched batman slip into the parking lot, and stand at its center facing the access road.

By now, Lois, Chloe, Clark, Tess, and Oliver were standing in the double doorway that opened inwards toward the VFW Hall lobby. The disguised Jon, Kara, and Bart were working their way towards the hall lectern. "Are you sure that you don't want me to film this?" Lois begged Clark. "No. Sorry Lois. We're here strictly to observe, not snag the big story." He was in eager young journalist mode.

"That sucks!" Lois complained. Bruce Wayne pressed a button on his gold belt, and a sleek black sports car that looked to be a cross between an American Corvette, and an Italian Lamborghini, squealed its tires and sped down the access road into the parking lot and screeched to a stop merely inches from Batman's knees. "The brakes need a little work." He growled just loud enough for Batgirl and Nightwing to hear.

"Dude knows how to make an entrance." Oliver commented. "I'm jealous!" Lois bit her lip. "Where does he get those wonderful toys?" She quipped. Oliver and Chloe stepped out of the doorway and cautiously approached Batgirl and Nightwing. Batman pressed another button, and the same type of accordion-like covering enveloped the Batmobile. The only difference was that this one was painted jet black.

"Um…welcome to our meeting." Chloe cleared her throat and shook Batgirl's gloved hand. Oliver followed through with the same greeting for Nightwing.

Bruce left the car near the center of the lot, but there was still enough clearance for other vehicles to park near it or drive around it. The Batman sharply turned on his heel and stalked towards the others.

"Oliver Queen, and this is my wife, Chloe Sullivan-Queen." He said as he offered a hand to Batman. " , Mrs. Queen." Bruce growled, but never shook anyone's hand.

"Why are we here today?" Batman grumbled as Batgirl and Nightwing followed in step behind him. "This way." Oliver said curtly, ignoring Bruce's query as he led the costumed crime-fighters through the lobby and into the VFW Lecture Hall. Bruce Wayne was a bit shorter than either Clark or Oliver, but had a stocky build, or his Bat suit had been padded heavily to disguise his true size.

Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were about Kara and Lois's size but both had slightly more muscular frames. Batman's head whipped from side to side checking out every corner of the VFW Hall as Oliver led them down the makeshift aisles toward the front of the stage. Jon was already behind the podium, leafing through his list of information. Kara briefly glanced at the new arrivals through her Linda Lee Danvers disguised glasses.

Oliver directed the caped crusaders to Clark, Lois, Tess, and Bart. "Batman, is it?" Clark asked as he narrowed his eyes and pretended to adjust his fake glasses. Immediately, Clark used his x-ray vision to determine the Batman and his assistants' identities. He offered no comment of course. _Bruce Wayne, that figures, and makes perfect sense, he thought. He certainly had the resources to create the Batman._

Clark extended a hand. "I'm…" Batman surprisingly shook it. "Clark Kent, I know, I've read about all of you." Bruce growled into his voice synthesizer and continued on. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter, Tess Mercer, recently deposed CEO of Luthorcorp, and now representative of Queen Industries." Batman repeated and glanced at Bart. "You, I don't know, but I wondered how come you moved so quickly."

"As far as I know, I was born this way." Bart defended. "I see." Barbara commented as she stood in between Nightwing and Clark. "You've done your homework, Batman." Chloe praised from a few seats away. "Standard operating procedure." Bruce mumbled as he continued to stare at Clark.

"Mr. Kent, you've been at the center of most of the unusual criminal cases around Metropolis and Smallville." Bruce sounded like he was ready to interrogate Clark. "So are you, Miss Lane." Dick Grayson said, but it came out wrong, like he was accusing Lois of a crime.

"We do have a habit of getting involved." Clark said sourly. "It's part of our jobs." Lois defended. "Yes, that would be the perfect cover." Barbara definitely sounded accusatory. "The perfect cover for what?" Lois bristled. "You tell me, Miss Lane." Batman snapped.

"Anyway, the reason we're here today is to decide on how best to proceed in the future." Oliver began, cutting off any further interrogation from the caped crusaders. Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing reluctantly took seats near Clark, Lois, and Bart. Kara had wandered back into the aisles and began to pass seats behind the others. "And you are?" Bruce snarled when she was close enough.

"Linda Lee Danvers." Kara lied convincingly. "I work with Mr. Kent and Miss Lane-Kent." Bruce picked up on the Lane Kent angle. "Congratulations, Miss Lane and Mr. Kent." Batgirl said politely.

"So you're newlyweds." Dick sounded much more cheerful as he spoke. "Doesn't the Daily Planet frown on that?" Bruce threw in the dig. "We have an understanding with Perry White, our Chief Editor." Lois snapped. "I see." Batman rubbed his square jaw. _That makes perfect sense_, he mused_. Lane and Kent would have to_ _have some pull with the editorial board to keep their jobs. They must have something on them_. By now, Kara had taken her seat, and Dick shot her another glance, but said nothing.

Kara played her part to perfection, assuming the alter ego of a mousy, bookworm-like reporter's assistant. No one was the wiser. The alien beauty had long been trying to fit into her Earth persona. Now, she felt more comfortable in the role, and felt more human than ever.

Next up: Superman part 3 in Beyond Smallville: "Edge of Darkness"


	29. Chapter 29: Rough Justice 7

**"Superman**: If The Cape Fits…" Part 7 of the _Rough Justice_ series.

Batman, Batgirl, and Gold Wing, Nightwing clinging on for dear life, cruised down the two lane highway towards the outskirts of Gotham City. High above them, two shadows twisted and turned in the wind shears that tore across the open space at the edge of Gotham county.

Clark was flying beside Kara, as they trailed the Dark Knight and his companions. Supergirl suddenly stopped in midair. "Kal! Did you hear that?" She asked, brushing her golden hair away from one ear. "Hear what, specifically, Kara?" Clark responded as he clumsily slowed to a stop, hovering nearby.

"There's a fire alarm going off in the distance…" Kara said as she forced her hearing to focus on certain sounds as Clark had taught her. "I guess chasing the Batman will have to wait." He commented as they watched the unusual vehicles speed off towards the horizon.

"It's coming from that direction." Kara pointed at Grandville County near the northeast corner of Kansas. "Oh no! I'm picking up the police calls…" Kara continued. "The Grandville Fertilizer Factory is on fire! The explosion could take out the entire block! People are trapped inside!" Her voice rose with excitement.

"Let's fly!" Kara exclaimed as she sped off through the sapphire blue Kansas sky. Clark attempted to follow his exuberant cousin, but he'd only been flying off and on for a month now, and was still getting used to the idea. Clark willed his direction of flight towards Grandville, but somehow managed to veer away from Kara and ended up much closer to Metropolis.

"Damn it!" Clark complained. "This reminds me of that time my powers went schizo during the Earth's sun's powerful solar flare explosions." Worse than being off the mark, at any moment he could lose his power of flight and end up calling for an embarrassing ride home from Lois.

Clark slowed his flight speed and waited for his visual acuity to stabilize. By now, Kara had tracked him down. "Kal? What's wrong with you? Peoples' lives are at stake!" Clark scowled at her. "Don't you think that I know that?" He snapped as Kara patiently folded her arms and hovered above him.

Kara attempted to float towards him, as Clark clumsily dropped to the ground. Suddenly, Kara sped up and in a downward trajectory blasted into the grassy hillside that Clark had been standing on. "Ow! What the?" The alien beauty yelped as she climbed back up out of the hole that she'd inadvertently dug. She brushed the reddish brown soil residue from her newly created blue and red outfit.

"I was about to explain to you that we have to be careful during the eruption of solar flares from Earth's yellow dwarf star." Clark said with disdain. Kara hurriedly refilled the hole that she'd torn up in the landscape, with the pile of reddish brown clay that she'd created.

"Terrific!" The leggy blonde grumbled. "How're we supposed to rescue the people that are trapped in the fertilizer plant?" Clark shrugged, saying that they had to be aware that things could go horribly awry. "We have to keep pushing on!" He added and leapt up into the sky, his right fist extended before him. Kara followed his example and they decided on flying lower toward the disaster site.

The rest of their quick flight was uneventful. "Kara, we'll attack the fire from opposing sides!" He directed, talking over the din of the wailing sirens. She nodded, affirming his assessment. She arced upwards and then dove straight into the heart of the rapidly expanding fire.

Clark silently hoped that there were no forms of kryptonite in the area, because that would end their rescue attempt quickly, and they could become the victims themselves. Clark had been burned on a few occasions and recalled the intense pain that he felt, vowing never to feel that way again.

He circled around to the back of the flaming fertilizer plant, soaring low and unabashedly just above the myriad of rescue vehicles at the scene. Firemen and other first responders pointed in confusion and excitement as they observed the two super human aliens tear into the blazing, crumbling building.

Four of the workers were trapped in the conveyor belt room, and Kara ripped through the walls, startling them. She grabbed two at a time and sped back outside, gingerly dropping off the victims beside the first row of ambulances. The first responders had moved everyone back several hundred meters away from the inner ring, in case the fertilizer plant completely blew up.

The resulting explosion would be catastrophic, and many lives would be lost. Clark and Kara worked as quickly as possible, tearing through walls and rescuing workers until the authorities were one hundred percent sure that everyone in the plant was accounted for. Yet the fire blazed on.

"Hey! You there!" A fire battalion called to Clark as he made a final pass, flying into the factory, systematically crisscrossing the area until he was assured that no one remained. Kara had climbed to a higher altitude, hovering high above the falling, flaming roof of the plant.

Clark slowed as the battalion chief caught his attention. He was still unsure of how to react to being so out in the open, after years of dissuading criminals and rescuing people in the shadows behind the scene. Kara seemed to adjust to garnering attention much easier than he.

"Yes?" Clark replied, gambling that no one out here near Grandville could place him as the cub reporter Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. "I don't know who you are…" The chief began. "I'm a friend!" Clark responded, cutting off any further attempts at conversation with the crew leader.

"Thanks for all your efforts." The chief called out as Clark tried to stabilize his clumsy flight path. "The plant will blow a hole the size of Connecticut in this area if we can't get the flames under control." The first responder informed him. Kara had swept down from the heights and landed atop a large, old style hook and ladder fire truck. "Chief!" She called out to distract him from any further contact with Clark.

"Geez! Another one?" The local police department's second in command commented from beside his old black and white squad car. "I suggest you back everybody away from the plant. We'll handle this!" Kara shamelessly boasted. "What exactly are you going to do, young lady?" The fire chief questioned.

"You'll see." She teased without any further elaboration. Clark had circled down to land behind the fire truck, partially hiding from view, hoping to limit any observations that could be made by the rescuers.

"I assume you have a plan?" Clark whispered to Kara. "Sure Kal, we're going to blow out the fertilizer fire like the candles on a big old birthday cake." She smirked as she spoke softly and quietly. "You have been studying up on human traditions, haven't you?" He gently ribbed his young cousin.

"Hmm! First things first." Kara's bright blue eyes sparkled as she zipped off the fire truck and returned shortly. She rubbed some kind of lubricant onto Clark's hair, slicking it back. "Hey! What are you…?" Clark mildly protested. "Stop fidgeting!" Kara ordered. "There! You look like a new man."

"What?" Clark glanced into his reflection on the side of the shiny steel stepladder, stowed upon the bright red fire truck. "Really?" Clark scowled playfully. "Slicking back my hair will keep the humans from identifying me?" Kara shrugged. "Hey, it's worth a shot, Kal." Kara said as she grinned broadly. "Humans tend to be only mildly observant." She added. "I'd been studying their habits."

"Let's get it done!" Clark urged as he and Kara popped up from behind the fire truck. The battalion chief had begun systematically removing the rescue vehicles and personnel from the fire scene as another outside wall collapsed against the load bearing wall that housed a majority of the stored fertilizer.

Kara rocketed towards the far wall which was still standing. Clark flanked her, and they decided to blow the flames in the direction away from the evacuating first responders. "Ready? On three…" Clark directed. "One…two…three." The super powered aliens inhaled a deep breath, creating hurricane force winds, as they prepared to douse the flaming building.

They released their breath in unison, blowing the flaming debris away from the departing vehicles and continued to blow until only a handful of sparkling embers remained. The first responders were silent, despite the baying sirens, as they watched in shock at the awesome display of alien wind power.

The exposed water lines in the building froze, as ice crystals formed on all the mangled metal debris. "The winds are picking up, Kal." Kara pointed out. "We may be looking at a flare up." Clark nodded and spied a local water tank tower bearing the name "Grandville, USA" upon it.

"I'll be right back." Clark stated, and carefully and slowly flew at the water tower. He grabbed one edge of the tank, and tore it off of the heavy metal girders that crisscrossed the tower's base. Clark carried the huge water tower over to the building, and surely as Kara had predicted, the winds were stirring up the embers, and caused the minor bursting of chemical cleaning fluid containers.

Kara picked up on Clark's plan and punched a hole in the opposing side of the water tank. The super powered aliens teamed up to pour the water all over the structure, insuring that the flaring embers would be dampened enough to prevent any further damage.

The first responders cheered and applauded as Clark replaced the water tank atop its tower base with Kara's help. She sped back towards the array of rescue vehicles and landed between two ambulances. "Chief, do you need our help with any of the injured?" Clark asked as he rejoined his cousin. "No, I think we've got it under control." The crew leader replied. "Thanks to you two, the injuries were mostly minor. Simple smoke inhalation and low level burns."

"That's good to hear." Kara piped up from behind them. "I guess our job is finished here." She beamed. "Not quite, young lady." The nearest policeman interrupted. Clark and Kara cast him puzzled glances. "That water tower needs to be secured again and refilled, not to spoil your heroic display." He commented cynically. "The policeman's right." Clark agreed.

"Seriously?" Kara snapped. "Yes. If my stepfather were here, he'd agree. The job's not finished yet." Clark reminded his headstrong cousin. "Whatever!" Kara sighed. "I'll go and get something to patch up the hole." Clark smirked. "Wait up, I have a better idea."

Clark took to the air and hovered near the hole that Kara had torn out of the water tank. He focused his heat vision on the hole and began soldering it together at the seams. Kara quickly caught on to his gesture, and flew off, returning shortly with a huge pile of scrap metal.

The two aliens patched up the hole, melting the scrap metal in place. Half of the stunned first responders gaped openly at the bizarre impromptu construction. The other half kept busy tending to the injured and watering down any embers that seemed to be still smoldering.

By now the local press had arrived and a single roving reporter from the Grandville Gazette and her cameraman instantly began filming the area of the recently avoided disaster. At first, they hadn't noticed the young aliens melting the scrap onto the water tower tank. The cameraman noted that some of the rescue crew had been gazing in the exact opposite direction of the smoky ruins.

"Oh my gawd!" Reporter Anna Keenan said as she gasped. "Tommy, check out the Grandville Water Tower! Swing the camera over there!" She ordered her assistant excitedly. "This is the scoop to end all scoops!" She exclaimed. "What are those things?" Anna questioned no one in particular.

Commander Graham said: "Not what, Anna, but who, and we don't know. They just literally flew in here and put out the fire. Now I've got them repairing the water tank that they used to douse the flames." Anna listened to the crew leader explain the whole last half an hour of activity.

"They're working for you?" Anna grilled. "No, they just volunteered to help." Graham responded. Suddenly, Kara and Clark flew away as Tommy the cameraman filmed the abrupt departure. "Wow! We have to call this in!" Anna urged. "What the hell are we going to say, Annie?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"Tell them that we put out the fire with two new friends' help." Graham suggested. "Who or what are they? Flying humans? Highly sophisticated drones or androids?" Anna babbled as Tommy reviewed the film to make sure that he'd caught everything. A dark shadow appeared overhead as Kara and Clark returned. They were carrying a good sized barge pulled from the Kiwatchi River.

Kara slipped off the angled cap of the water tank tower and Clark lifted the barge up over his head. Thousands of gallons of water poured off the barge's bow and emptied into the tank. Clark righted the barge, and carried it past the gawking rescuers and Anna and Tommy. Kara replaced the top on the tower and soldered it in place with her own heat vision. After she finished, the alien beauty waved at the crowd and the media, flashing them a brilliant smile.

Anna and Tommy were awestruck along with everyone else. "Please tell me that you got that on video." She said sternly as the shock of what she'd just seen subsided. "Every bit of it." Tommy confirmed.


End file.
